Digimon Hunters Hunters of Light and Darkness
by star eyes pendulum dragon
Summary: It has been 1 week since the Digidestined defeated MaloMyotismon. Shadow and Grimdramon were enjoying the peace, till an Old man from another world appeared to took them to his world. This is a new adventure for the Darkness users as they become Hunters and eventually learn Shadow's forgotten Past and defeat a Great Evil unlike anything they faced before.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I finally finished the rewrite of all the chapters, also it may be long, but all my pervious chapters are in these three chapters, so enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A new adventure.**

On a nice sunny day in the park of the city, the Digidestineds of Light and Darkness, Shadow and Kari were sleeping in each other's arms under a tree, sleeping peaceful without a care in the whole world, with their partner Digimon Gatomon and Grimdramon, along with their daughter GrimSalamon was there, having a sleep together as well. Shadow and Kari's Digimon were in the Fusion Loaders inside Kari and Shadow's pockets, keeping guard and watching their generals and making sure nobody ruins this peaceful after noon for the two lovers.

It has been a week since the Digidestined and Digimon defeated MaloMyotismon and Milleniummon and peace has returned to the world. Shadow has been declared as the Legendary Digidestined Hero by Genai for protecting the Digital World and defeat the evil Digimon Milleniummon and saved this world, along with the other worlds that were in danger of being destroyed. Even Shadow's Digimon were declared as the Legendary Digimon saviors of the world for battling alongside Shadow. However, Shadow wished that one thing didn't come from becoming the Digidestined Hero. All the female Digidestined were now fan girls over the boy of Darkness with female Digimon doing the same to Shadow's Digimon, making them sweet drop at the thought. Kari and Gatomon didn't like this one bit, but they were proud of Shadow and Grimdramon for becoming the heroes of the Digital World, with Kari's other Digimon feeling the same.

All the Digidestined now inspired to be like Shadow, along with their partner Digimon wanting to be like Grimdramon as well. Though, the Digidestined did question Genai on why Shadow has a Fusion Loader and they don't getting Genai to explain why Shadow and Kari have Fusion Loaders and they don't. Even if peace has returned, Kari and Shadow kept training with their Digimon, wanting to be prepared for anything, especially the warning that Wizardmon gave to them about a Digimon being the god of death. Shadow found out that Milleniummon wasn't that Digimon soe he kept his guard up. Kari was just glad to finally have peace and spend time with her husband. Kari has have began to have problems with her hair since it's starting to grow to her shoulders and get longer, but that wasn't being a problem yet.

Grimdramon and Gatomon has started giving GrimSalamon some light training as well, but nothing to hard since she was still two young. Shadow and Kari did spend lots of time with GrimSalamon, making Kari happy that Shadow was good with kids and knows he'll be great with their future kids someday in the future. Shadow's hero work and boy genies life has been going well, with Shadow starting a few concerts as well to people for his talent in music and rocking. Shadow now goes around the work with shadow clones to handle to help all the people around the world that needs help, along with stopping criminals. Shadow was now the news around the country for being a true boy genies, along with being a kind of and a handsome boy, which girls wanted to date him.

Shadow goes around the world, visiting all the Digidestined and gets to know the better with Kari, Grimdramon, GrimSalamon and Gatomon joining him. Kari got along well with Shadow's friend Catherine, with Gatomon getting along well with her partner Floramon. Kari later found out Catherine liked Shadow, but wasn't angry, instead decided to share Shadow with her, making Catherine happy and all she needs to do is show Shadow how she feels. The same could be said for Gatomon and Floramon, with Gatomon having suggested the idea for Floramon to take, which she did. Shadow and Grimdramon had no idea about the girls' plans for them, which will lead them to a big surprise later. GrimSalamon was just being a normal child, having no idea about relationships and just having fun. Shadow was still in Davis's soccer team, with the two being the aces and wining many games together, with Kari there every time to cheer the two boys on. Shadow would spend time with Ken as well, with them having their girls with them and go on a double date.

Today was a day of relaxing and the two Digidestined and their Digimon were having a date for today, with them deciding to have a small nap in the park with their Digimon. Kari opened her eyes to see that she was leaning on Shadow's chest, who was watching her with a smile, getting Kari to smile. "Isn't this lovely, Shadow''. Kari said to her boyfriend with a smile and eyes closed, getting Shadow to nod with a smile. "It is, but not as lovely as you Kari''. Shadow said to Kari with a smile, getting Kari's checks to turn red at what Shadow said. "You're so sweet''. Kari said to her boyfriend with a smile as she kissed Shadow's checks, making Shadow blush as well.

With the two Digimon and their daughter, they were watching their partners with smiles on their faces. "Seems like we're not the only ones enjoying our time together, honey''. Grimdramon said to his wife with a smile as he had his tail wrapped around Gatomon's tail and his left claw around her waist. "You're right about that. You enjoying our family time, GrimSalamon''. Gatomon said to her daughter in her arms with a smile, getting a smile from GrimSalamon. "Yes mummy''. GrimSalamon said to her mother with a smile, glad to spend some time with her family, getting her parents to smile.

However, suddenly Shadow, Kari, Gatomon, GrimSalamon and Grimdramon felt a presence unlike anything they've felt before appeared. The Digidestined and their Digimon opened their eyes when they felt the presence in front of them. They all saw that the presence that they felt is from an old man standing in front of them and staring at them. The old man had white old hair, green hat, Blue jacket over red shirt, White gloves, Green pants and old shoes and had red sunglasses and was using a walking stick with his right hand. Shadow, Kari, GrimSalamon, Gatomon and Grimdramon quickly jumped onto their feet and glared at the man, with Shadow and Kari going into their knight amour forms and Grimdramon growling Dark energy at the old man, while Gatomon hissed and GrimSalamon flew behind her parents and uncle and aunt.

"Who are you?''. Shadow demanded an answer from the old man as he held his shield in his left and his sword in his right, with Kari wielding her rapier in her right hand. The Old man didn't say anything and kept staring at Shadow, Kari, Gatomon, GrimSalamon and Grimdramon. "Interesting!''. The Old man finally spoke to the Digidestined and their Digimon, confusing Shadow, Kari, Gatomon, GrimSalamon and Grimdramon. Shadow and Kari's armor disappeared as they relaxed with Grimdramon and Gatomon stopping their attacks with GrimSalamon flying above Kari and jump on her head. "What's Interesting!''. Kari said to the Old man, wanting to know what he means and why he seems so mysterious. "You four are what I need for my world''. The old man said to the Digidestined of Light and Darkness and their Digimon, making them all widen their eyes at what he said, now understanding what he means.

"Other world''. Gatomon said in surprise to hear that this man was from one of the other worlds, thinking that all contact between the worlds have come to an end. The old man nodded as he brought out a black Fusion Loader, making everyone widen their eyes in surprise to see the device. "A Fusion Loader!''. Grimdramon said in surprise to see the Fusion device in the old man's hands. **"Reload Cloakmon!''.** The Old man said as his fusion loader glowed, causing Shadow, Kari, Gatomon, GrimSalamon and Grimdramon to block their eyes. The Light then died down, causing Shadow, Kari, Gatomon, GrimSalamon and Grimdramon to open their eyes to see a Cloak like Digimon next to the old man. The Cloak digimon then glowed, forcing them all to block their eyes again, and when the glowing died down, the Old man, the Cloak digimon, the two Digidestined, three Digimon were gone.

* * *

 **Hunter Opening**

 **A digital shadow person appears on the creature behind a Japanese title and below saying Digital Monster before dispersing to reveal the Digimon Partners, including Grimdramon and Gatomon, coming down.**

 **Yeah, Stand Up Boys!**

 **The call enveloping you is you guide; step towards tomorrow**

 **Yeah, Stand Up Girls!**

 **At the end of what's more than real**

 **We'll grab a light that's been covered by thick clouds**

 **Shows each Digimon partners standing in front of their respective partners, with the cloud revealing the rest of the hunters and their Digimon partners standing before a city background, with the title revealed. Soon changes to Mikey dribbling a basketball, with shadow figures surrounding the boy, and Shoutmon symbol in the background, then Mikey passes the ball to Ewan, who then passes it to Shadow, then throwing it for Taigiru who catches it to make a slam dunk to the basketball hoop with Kari cheering for the boys in a Pink Cheerleader outfit. Then changes to an colourful lights shown before Team Ryouma coming into a city, Fuison Loaders glowing, then shows their colourful partners shadows before they are revealed.**

 **How we spent our days before isn't good enough**

 **At full speed**

 **We can blast through**

 **Even the highest walls**

 **Stand Up for Your Dream!**

 **Shows each Digimon from Team Mikey/Taigiru doing an attack with shadows of their partners shown, with Gumdramon going first and Grimdramon going last with Gatomon going before him, which soon changes with the digimon pictures being shown before coming together to form a bright yellow light. Lastly shows each Digimon evolving into their evolved forms, with Grimdramon evolving into Shroudryumon and Gatomon evolving into Ophanimon.**

 **Be enthusiastic at what you do, no matter what it is**

 **Push your way through to make an opening**

 **No matter how far**

 **The answer you're seeking is**

 **Stand Up For Your Dream!**

 **Shows each evolved Digimon face for each one. Arrestdramon doing an attack coming down to reveal blue spirit like dragons, then changes to Omegashoutmon doing an attack before being covered by an image of Omnimon arms coming forward, Tuwarmon doing poses and changing form, Shroudryumon doing attacks with his purple sword before being covered by a dark glow, Ophanimon summoning her weapons, before she fired her best attack and crystals appearing around her that fired a blast and lastly shows Team Ryouma digimon again before circles pass them to reveal their evolved forms, and lastly show green data erupting from the ground in an explosion.**

 **Even if my feelings, show weakness**

 **Your voice that I hear close by**

 **Gives me courage and strength**

 **I can go the distance**

 **Reveals Team Taigiru, along with Shadow and Kari, and their evolved Digimon, before it then shows Team Ryouma and their Digimon facing floating towers coming towards before they reveal two glowing like eyes from each one. Changes to the old man with a Fusion Loader standing on a part of Clockmon's face, the zooms backwards to show the Earth and small circle lights surrounding the planet, then revealed to be the Digimon Hunters with their Digimon, involving Shadow, Grimdramon, Kari and Gatomon.**

 **(Opening song end)**

* * *

Light was flashing, forcing Shadow, Kari, Gatomon, GrimSalamon and Grimdramon to shield their eyes to keep the light from getting in their eyes. The Light died down, allowing Shadow, Kari, GrimSalamon, Gatomon and Grimdramon to open their eyes. What they all saw shocked them? They weren't in the park anymore, but in some kind of Digital city with the buildings looking ruined, sky red or orange, Digital waves around them.

Shadow, Kari, Gatomon, GrimSalamon and Grimdramon looked around the area in shock, while noticing that the old man and Clockmon gone. "Where are we? And how did that Old man send us here''. Shadow said wanting to know where they are and how the old man sent them here. Grimdramon then saw a note on the ground and picked it up and read it. "Guys, I found a note from that old man''. Grimdramon said getting Shadow, Kari, GrimSalamon and Gatomon's attention as Grimdramon gave it to him and Shadow read through it.

Dear Darkness and light users,

I have brought you to this Dimension, which is another world, to participate in a special hunt called the Digimon Hunt. What you need to know about this hunt is required Fusion Loader, which allows you to capture other Digimon to add to you as teammates. The capture Digimon are stored into your Digivice for safekeeping, along with allowing you to use your Fusion Loader to combine, or Digifuse them together into new and powerful forms for your Digimon. Another thing I will warn you two about is a great threat that will destroy your world, which is why I sent you both here to stop this threat and save your world.

Best of Luck,

Old Clock Shop Man

The letter explained what they were doing here, but Shadow and Kari, along with their Digimon didn't feel any better. They thought they were done with the other world stuff and learning of a new threat was not good. "Terrific. We have to save another world''. Grimdramon said in irritation at how they always have to safe a world from danger. "I know it's frustrating, but I don't think that this is a new world. I think we've already been to this world''. Shadow said to the group, getting them to look at Shadow. "What makes you say that''. Kari said to her boyfriend in confusion at what he thinks that. "Remember. That old man had a Fusion Loader, which might mean that this world is actually Mikey's world''. Shadow said to Kari as he reminded the group about the old man's Fusion Loader, getting everyone to widen their eyes at what Shadow said.

Kari gained an excited look on her face as she thought of the boy that was like Tai and became a brother figure for her. "Mikey's world. Then we'll get the chance to see Mikey and everyone else again''. Kari said in excitement at seeing Mikey again, getting Shadow to nod to Kari. "It may take some time, but we'll see Mikey again, I promise. For now, we should find some people to tell us how to get out of the weird place''. Shadow said to Kari, happy to see her happy again, but needed to find a way out of here. "I agree with Shadow on that''. Gatomon said in agreement to what the Darkness user said, thinking they should leave this area. "Let's rest in the Fusion Loader and find anything from the others about this''. Grimdramon said to his wife, thinking they should ask the others, getting a nod from Gatomon as her, GrimDramon and GrimSalamon turned into flashes that went into Shadow and Kari's Fusion Loaders.

Shadow and Kari then started walking around the area to find any humans that could help them out. Soon after 30 minutes of walking in the city, they saw three humans standing a few feet away from them. Two of them were boys, with one of them having green eyes, silver hair and wearing black clothes, while the other boy was wearing a brownish hat that covered his hair, wearing a light black jacket, brown pants and shoes and had brown eyes. The last one was a blond girl wearing lots of pink and even pink eyes. "Finally found somebody''. Shadow said in relief as he and Kari started walking up to the three humans, while they didn't notice them. "Umm, excuse me''. Kari said to the three humans, getting their attention as they looked to see Kari and Shadow, with the silver hair boy's eyes widening in shock when he saw them.

"Huh, what do you two want''. The boy with the black jacket said to Kari and Shadow, wanting to know what they want. "We're searching for a way out of the place. We thought you two would know''. Shadow said to the boy with his arms in his pockets, getting straight to the point. "Ha, what are you guys? New around hunting''. The blond hair girl said with a smirk on her face, thinking Shadow and Kari were not smart. "We actually are new to this. We just don't know the way out of here''. Kari said to the blond hair girl, really having no idea where they are or how to get out. The blond hair girl was about to insult Kari, when the Silver hair boy stepped up, getting everyone's attention. "Sure. We'll be happy to help you guys out''. The silver hair boy said to Shadow and Kari with a smirk, getting Shadow and Kari happy to have someone help them. "First you need your Fusion Loader out and all you have to do is say 'time shift' and you'll be back in the human world''. The Silver hair boy explained to the light and Darkness user, brining out a Green Fusion Loader in his right hand, getting Shadow and Kari to widen their eyes slightly as seeing him have a Fusion Loader.

"I see. Thanks''. Shadow said to the Silver hair boy, grateful for the help that he gave him and Kari. "It was no problem. After all, it's nothing compared to what you did in the battle against Lord Bargamon''. The Silver hair boy said to the Darkness and Light user, getting them to widen their eyes in shock. "How do you know that?''. Kari said to the Silver hair boy, wanting to know how he knows that. "I know quite a lot of you two. Shadow Nonaka, General of Twilight Union and Kari Kamiya, General of Light's hope''. The Silver hair boy said to the two Digidestined, making them widen their eyes at hearing that this boy knows their names and the names of their armies. The Silver hair boy then walked away with his two friends following him. "Seems like you two are famous''. Grimdramon said to Shadow and Kari from Shadow's Fusion Loader. "We know how to get out of here, but let's go to a hidden place in the forest to hide from people''. Gatomon said to Shadow and Kari from Kari's Fusion Loader, getting the two to nod at the Digimon, before the stated heading towards the forest, making it there soon. **"Time Shift!''.** Shadow called out as he raised his right hand that had his Fusion Loader, causing a portal to appear in front of them. Shadow and Kari then entered the portal, with the portal closing after they entered.

* * *

 **(In the real world)**

Shadow and Kari jumped out of the portal and landed in the middle of the forest, with no people or animal in sight. "The Forest, huh. A good place for us to hid''. Shadow said to himself as he placed his hands on his hips and looked left and right. "But where are we gonna live in this world''. Kari asked her boyfriend on where they are gonna live, worried about being homeless. "Let's search for a place to live during our time here''. Shadow said to Kari as he looked at her, before they both started walking off to find a place to live. Soon Shadow and Kari found an abandoned mansion in the forest, surrounding by a lake with a small walk way leading there, with a small island having a beach, dead plants and a field. "Nice place, but could do with a little changes''. Shadow said to Kari as he held his right hand out for her to take, getting Kari to smile at Shadow as she placed her left hand in his hand, with a glow of black and white energy surrounding the hands.

Shadow and Kari held their hands out as black and white energy covered the whole island for 10 minutes before the energy disappeared, revealing a brand new Black and White castle in the place of the mansion, the garden full of White and Black living flowers, the ocean and beach beautiful now and the field full of beautiful green. "Now that's a place worth living''. Kari said with a smile as she and Shadow kept holding hands as they walked into the castle seeing a big open hall with stairs that lead to the higher floors.

"You can check the place out, while I go get the kitchen ready for dinner later on''. Shadow said to Kari with a smile, having plans to get the kitchen ready for dinner for tonight, getting Kari to look at Shadow with a smile, before she kissed his check and went upstairs, making Shadow blush with a smile.

* * *

 **(2 hour and 30 minutes later)**

It has been two hours since Shadow and Kari moved into the castle of Light and Darkness and boy were they busy now. Shadow kept to his word and set the kitchen up with gear he kept in the darkness if he ever moved into his own house, or for an emergence. Kari went around and found many things, a bath house for woman, a hot spring, a dining room, a dancing hall, a exercise room, literally anything royalty has. Kari even found a bedroom with a king size bed, which she and Shadow decided to share. Shadow finished setting up the kitchen, then set the living room with an extra TV that he had in storage.

After all that was done, Shadow went to create a darkness field around the castle to make sure nobody spots them and to keep safe. After that, Shadow and Kari let out all their Digimon to have some air, which they all enjoyed. Shadow and Kari then went to have some fun at the beach, with Shadow and Kari enjoying their time together in the water, with Shadow just wearing black swimming trunks and Kari wearied a light blue bikini top and light blue swim underwear. Shadow was right now watching the setting sun with a smile as he lied down on the sand with his hands behind his head. "This is the life''. Shadow said to himself with a smile, enjoying the free time he had now with Kari, getting Kari to giggle as she lied down atop of him with their skin making contact, with Kari's hands on Shadow's chest. "You know Shadow, this feels like our honeymoon''. Kari said to her husband with a smile on her beautiful face, thinking that this felt like the honey moon that she has been waiting for with her husband.

Shadow's checks were red from Kari's actions, but he still smiled at Kari. "Now that you mention it, it does feel like our Honeymoon. I guess we never got our chance to have it from all the saving the world thing back home''. Shadow said to his wife with a smile, remembering how he and Kari never had time for their honeymoon back home, getting Kari to giggle at Shadow. "I love you Shadow''. Kari said to her husband with a smile of love and love in her eyes for Shadow and only him. "I love you two, Kari''. Shadow said to his wife with a smile of love and love in his eyes, before he placed his hands on Kari's face and brought it down for a kiss, which Kari returned to her husband.

Soon Shadow and Kari left the beach to get ready for tonight, with Shadow and Kari getting into a black and white sleep clothes. Soon Shadow served food for Kari, the Digimon and himself, which he gave Kari a strawberry short cake and tea, while he had a burger. Soon it was time for bed, with Kari and Shadow now in the king size bed, in the covers with their arms around each other and looking at each other in the eye. "Good night, Kari''. Shadow said to his wife with a smile, making Kari blush. "Good night Shadow''. Kari said to her husband with a smile as she gave Shadow a peek on the lips, making Shadow blush, but smile, before sleep overcame the two.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

The light shined through the windows and onto Shadow and Kari's sleeping faces, getting Kari to wake up first, but stayed in bed to watch her husband sleep with a smile on her face, glad to be married to the boy of her dreams. Soon Shadow woke up and smiled at Kari, who returned the smile. "Morning''. Kari said to her husband with a smile as she gave Shadow a kiss on the lips, making Shadow blush. "Morning to you as well, Kari''. Shadow said to his wife with a smile as he and Kari got out of the bed and went to get ready for the day.

Soon Shadow and Kari got changed into their clothes from yesterday with both of them taking a quickly shower separately. Soon Shadow went to make breakfast for everyone, which he did make a good breakfast. Soon Shadow, Grimdramon and Beelzemon were ready to head out for the day to search for some supplies and to search for Mikey. Shadow and Grimdramon were standing in front of Kari, Gatomon and GrimSalamon in the garden. "Are you sure that I should stay here''. Kari asked her boyfriend if he was sure if he wanted her to stay here. "I'm sure. Someone needs to stay here and keep the place safe and you'll have everyone giving you a hand''. Shadow said to his wife, needing her to stay and keep anyone from finding the castle, getting a nod of understanding from Kari, who then gave her husband a kiss on the lips, getting Shadow to blush bright red. "Have a nice day''. Gatomon said to her husband with a smile as she kissed Grimdramon on the check, making the Digimon blush. "Have fun, daddy''. GrimSalamon said to her father with a smile, getting Grimdramon to smile at his wife and daughter. **"Time shift!''.** Shadow called out as he held his Fusion Loader out, with the portal opening, which the two Darkness users entered, leaving their wives to care for the castle and the Digimon to help out.

* * *

 **(In Digiquartz)**

Shadow and Grimdramon were walking around in the city area that they were in yesterday, minding their own business with Shadow having his hands in his pockets from being bored. Suddenly, out of nowhere both of them sense something dangerous coming, which causes them to look up with Shadow summoning his Dark Arm Blade in his right hand. They soon dodge out of the way as two things landed in front of them. The two things then attack Shadow and Grimdramon, with both users of Darkness blocking the attacks. They soon engage the two attackers for a while, with Shadow dodging a leg sweep from his attacker, and Grimdramon dodging a claw swipe from his attacker, then went back to attack the attackers.

This lasted for a while, until Shadow kicked his attacker in the stomach, sending the attacker back, but was able to keep balance. Grimdramon also send a breath attack at his attacker, then pinning his attacker down with him on top. Shadow also jumped up into the air to strike with his Dark Arm Blade, until his attacker also blocked his attack as well. Now that the Darkness users got a good look at their attackers, they were shock at who they saw in front of them. They saw the attackers look just like them! The only difference is that they are both female, with the Shadow look-a-like looking just like Shadow, with clothes like Ayane from Orochi Warrior 3, only where purple was replaced with black and the ribbon on her back was purple as well, having a serious expression, with two swords lime his Dark Arm Blade. The attacker of Grimdramon looks just like him, only female and white in colour, also having a serious expression.

The Shadow look alike had Purple Eyes like Shadow, white skin and long Black hair that reaches her waist, while the Grimdramon lookalike had Blue Eyes. Shadow also notices something else upon his look-a-like attire. Shadow saw her chest, then started blushing when he saw her chest for the first time. "What the hell?!" Shadow shouted out with his face red, before he jumped away from his attacker. "What is this?!" Grimdramon shouted as well, and then was pushed off from his female twin who used her wings, right next to Shadow right now. "Are you worthy of the Darkness?" The female Shadow asked, still having a serious expression as she held her short swords. "Along with your partner?" The female Grimdramon asked as well, eyeing Grimdramon with wonder. "Who are you?! And why are you wearing revealing clothing of all things?!" Shadow asked in shock with wide eyes, with lots of questions on his mind. "Along with why you look like a version of me?!" Grimdramon asked his look-a-like, stun as well like his partner.

The female duo then relaxed their stances, still staring at the Darkness users. "Yeah, you look like your worthy of the Darkness." The female Shadow said calmly with no concern on her face, but with a smile as she looked happy now. "Along with your partner as well." The white Grimdramon said as well, with both girls ignoring Shadow and Grimdramon's question about who they are at the moment, while smiling happily. "You didn't answer our questions! Who are you and why do you look like us!?''. Shadow demanded an answer as he summoned his black Katana sword in his right hand in place of his dark arm blade. "You'll find out soon''. The Female Shadow said as she and her partner was then covered in darkness, getting Shadow and Grimdramon to widen their eyes.

"How did she…?''. Shadow whispered in disbelief at seeing the Girl disappear with using the darkness with her Digimon. "It doesn't matter. Those two are gone for now, but I'm sure we'll see them again''. Grimdramon said to his partner, still in disbelief as well from seeing the girls use the darkness like him and Shadow. Shadow looked at his partner, before he nodded to him. "Alright. We'll get our answers from those two later on, but we have some searching to do''. Shadow said to his partner, before he started walking away, with Grimdramon following after his partner.

* * *

 **(1 hour later)**

Shadow and Grimdramon have been walking around for 1 hour now, seeing no Digimon that interest them, seeing more Hunters try to capture some Digimon and found a Place where a Floramon served them some sop, which Shadow and Grimdramon enjoyed. Shadow even got some DigiBytes, which his other Digimon were gonna be excitement for. Shadow right now was walking around a town area with many human hunters around as well, having found some supplies for his Digimon and had checked the real world for supplies for him and Kari, which he got and now has lots of supplies for him and his wife.

Shadow has also got some clothes he found here for him and Kari, thinking they'll be needing some new clothes since they are here in this world and got lots of them, now having enough clothes for him and Kari. Shadow was walking around town with an annoyed look on his face. The reason why is because every girl that he comes across looks at him with their eyes in heart shape and boys looks with looks of envy. It really ticked him off at how he seems to get popular so fast. Even a girl that was a year younger then Shadow tried to kiss him on the check, but Shadow dogged it.

"Why do I always have to be the centre of attention? Can't they just focus on someone else''. Shadow said in irritation with his eyes closed at feeling so irritated. "Even in another world, Girls still are crazy for you''. Grimdramon said to his partner, walking next to him, with lots of Female Digimon looking at him with lust in their eyes. "Pot calling cattle black, huh''. Shadow said to his partner, taking notice of female Digimon looking at his partner with lust.

"Ha! Says the guy who is a lady killer in our world and this world''. Grimdramon responded to his partner with a laugh, remembering the girls' crazy for Shadow back in their world. Shadow was gonna say something to Grimdramon, when suddenly a voice called out. "Someone help me''. The Voice shouted out, getting Shadow and Grimdramon to lose forces on their argument as they looked to see that the voice came from an ally way.

"Come on!''. Shadow called out to his partner, before he ran down the alley way, running like a ninja with Grimdramon flying after him. Shadow and Grimdramon were as fast as always as they easily made it to the end of the alley way, before they saw an underground way, which Shadow and Grimdramon ran into. Their run took only 10 seconds, with Shadow and Grimdramon going fast as the speed of light, before they jumped out of the underground way, and landed in a forest. Shadow saw a Breakdramon cornering a 5-year-old girl that has black long hair that reaches her shoulders, Purple eyes like Shadow's eyes, wearing a blue shirt that had no sleeves, blue gloves that reach his wrist, a Blue open jacket, blue long socks and blue shoes and next to the girl was a Digimon that looked like an Anubismon, only it's wings were dark and looks like devil's wings, same animal shape as Anubismon, only light blue skin with purple marks, dark blue eyes, same clothes as Anubismon, only the lower clothes are dark, same colored mask, long dark hair and finally has small breast, showing that the Digimon was a female. "They need help!''. Grimdramon shouted out in alert at seeing the two females be cornered by a Breakdramon. Shadow looked at his partner and nodded, before he held out his Fusion Loader at Grimdraon in his right hand. **"Grimdramon! Digivole!''.** Shadow called out as his Fusion Loader glowed, with Grimdramon glowing as well.

" **GrimdramonDigivole to…Ferodramon!''.**

As soon as Ferodramon appeared, Shadow and Ferodramon entered the battle, ready to help the little girl and her Digimon. **"Darkness Howl!''.** Ferodramon called out as he fired a howl of Darkness from his mouth, striking the BreakDramon from behind, causing damage and getting everyone's attention as they looked at Shadow and FeroDramon, with the little girl and Female Anubismon's eyes widening in shock. "Now! Use your strongest attack!''. Shadow called out to the girl and her Digimon, getting them to nod as the little girl looked at her partner, who nodded to her. **"Dark Amemit!"** The female Anubismon shouted as the dark portal appeared to summon her demonic beast at her, before it charged at the BreakDramon, causing a big explosion. Soon Shadow saw a purple cube appear above the girl's Dark Purple Fusion Loader, showing BreakDramon. "So that's what happens to the Digimon that are hunted''. Shadow said to himself as he saw how the capture works, with Ferodramon turning back into Grimdramon.

However, both boys noticed the girl and female Anubismon looking at them. "Bye''. Shadow simple said as he waved at the little girl, before both he and Grimdramon started walking away to head back to the mansion. "Please don't go yet''. The Girl called out, getting Shadow and Grimdramon's attention as they turned, before their eyes widen at seeing the little girl and her Digimon had tears in their eyes.

"Please don't go yet! I have to know! I have to know if that is you Shadow!''. The young girl called out to Shadow with tears still in her eyes, making Shadow and Grimdramon widen their eyes in shock that the girl knew Shadow's name. "How do you know my name''. Shadow asked the girl with narrowed eyes, wondering how this young girl seems to know his name, without him telling her. "Don't you remember me? It's me Alleria!''. The young girl now called Alleria called out to Shadow with tears in her eyes, getting Shadow to widen his eyes in shock at the girl's name. "Aller…ia?''. Shadow whispered the name of the young girl in shock at hearing that name, after 2 long years.

* * *

 **(Flashback 2 years ago)**

10-Year-old Shadow and Grimdramon were walking down a Dark forest in the middle of the night. Shadow was wearing the same clothes that he wearied when he travelled with the other Digidestined, only his cloak was open and Kari's scarf wrapped around his left arm. "We should find a place to rest. We're gonna need our energy for tomorrow''. Grimdramon suggested to his partner, thinking that they'll need rest soon. Shadow looked over his shoulder to his partner, before he nodded to him. "Yeah, we'll worry about tomorrow later''. Shadow said to his partner, thinking that now was a great time to relax.

However, Shadow and Grimdramon then heard the sound of someone crying, getting the two to look at where the sound was coming from. Both users of Darkness quickly ran down the forest, hoping to find where the crying is coming from. Soon Shadow and Grimdramon found what the cause of the crying was and the two were surprised at who was crying. It was a 3-year-old girl, Short black hair, Purple eyes, wearing a simple black shirt, small black shorts and black shoes and in the little Girl's arms was a black Digi-egg.

Both Shadow and Grimdramon had looks of complete shock at seeing a human in the human world, thinking that Shadow was the only one left. However, the girl's crying changed their attention. "Mummy! Daddy! Why did you both disappear? Did you not love me, was I bad or did you hate me''? The little girl called out as she continued to cry with tears going down her checks, making Shadow and Grimdramon to start feeling pity for the girl. Shadow started walking up to the little girl, before he stopped in front of her, with Grimdramon next to him. The little girl looked up to the eyes of pity that Shadow had for the little girl. "Why are you crying?''. Shadow asked the little girl on why she was crying.

The little girl cried even more at what Shadow said. "They left me. They left me alone!''. The Little girl cried out as she ran towards Shadow, putting the Digi-egg in Grimdramon's claws, before she hugged Shadow, crying on his shirt as she let her sorrows out on the boy in front of her.

Shadow and Grimdramon looked surprised at the little girl's attentions, before Shadow put his hands on the little Girl's shoulders as he continued to let the girl cry on him, while Grimdramon started to gently rub the Digi-egg in his claws. "Do you have a name? My name is Shadow''. Shadow asked the Little Girl for her name, while introducing his name to her. "A-a-Alleria''. The Little girl called Alleria said to Shadow as she continued to cry on Shadow's shirt, with Shadow allowing the little girl to continue to cry on him.

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

Now Shadow remembered Alleria and her Digimon partner now: how and when he met them, along with remembering many others during his travel in the Digital World by chance 2 years ago. Shadow and Grimdramon then smiled at Alleria with happiness, before they nodded to them. Alleria then ran towards Shadow, before she wrapped her arms around him and cried on his shirt with Alleria just reaching his stomach. "I missed you…so much…big brother''. Aleeria said as she continued to cry on Shadow, feeling very happy to see him again, with Shadow returning the hug with a smile, while patting her head with his left hand, with Alleria falling asleep from the crying. The same could be said for the female Anubismon, who reverted back into her rookie form, Shadowjackelmon, who watched her partner fall asleep, catching her breath, before she smile at the Darkness Dragon and jumped on Grimdramon, licking his check. "I never thought we see you two again." Shadowjackelmon said to Shadow and Grimdramon as she got off Grimdramon, glad to meet old friends again. "I know... but how did you guys end up here?" Shadow asked in wonder at how his two friends are in this world, still holding on to Alleria. "Let's just say we are also on the hunting Digimon business, along with Zero, Rouge, Demidevimon, and Keramon." Shadowjackelmon replied with a smile to her friends, making the two Darkness users widen their eyes in surprise.

"Zero and Rouge are here?" Shadow asked in surprise with widen eyes, not expecting to see more of his friends soon. "Along with their partners?" Grimdramon asked as well, starting to get excited to see his old friends again. Shadowjackelmon nodded her head in confirmation, before she also fell asleep in Grimdramon's arms.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard from behind, getting the Darkness users to look and see four figures coming heading towards them. Behind them is a cloud of smoke that was caused be an attack earlier. As the figures got closer, Shadow and Grimdramon narrow their eyes until they widen in surprise as the figures got clearer. Heading towards them are Zero and Rouge, with their Digimon partners Demidevimon and Keramon besides them. Zero and Rouge was the same age as Shadow, with Zero having Black hair short hair with the front bit being white, Blue eyes, wearing a Blue Long Sleeve jacket over a Black shirt, long black pants and Blue shoes. Rouge had Black hair in spiky style, with a Red in the front, wearing a Purple long sleeve shirt, long Dark Blue pants and red shoes with both him and Zero also had Black fingerless gloves. "Guys?! Is that you?!" Shadow cried out to them with happiness in his eyes to see his friends again, getting Zero and Rouge's attention.

"Huh, would you look at that you guys!" Zero asked his friends as they saw Shadow and Grimdramon up ahead. "I do and can't believe it! It's Shadow and Grimdramon!" Rouge replied in surprise, then in happiness as he smiled at seeing his friend again. "Yeah, and they got Alleria and Shadowjackelmon with them!" Demidevimon called out with a grin on his face, while flapping his wings. "This is great! Old friends meeting up again!" Keramom said in glee with a smile at the happy reunion. However, coming out of the smoke is a humanoid Digimon wearing a black suit and a white lab jacket, known as Gankoomon. "Come back and fight me you cowards''. Gankoomon said to the retreating Darkness users as he sent a fire blast at them, who did a big jump to dodge the attack. Zero, Rouge, Demidevimon, and Keramon then landed right in front of the Darkness users and the girls. "Well, this is turning out to be a happy reunion." Zero replied to the gather group with a smirk. After all these years, some old friends get to see each other again.

"Your damn right about that. But who's your new friend?" Shadow asked as he looked at Gankoomon, who is still heading towards them, along with Shadow getting interested in this Digimon. "His a Digimon we intended to capture." Rouge replied to his old friend as he turned his head to look at Shadow. "Unfortunately, it got a little out of hand." Demidevimon said with sweat drop coming down his head at how they picked a fight, without releasing that they ran out of energy from no eating. "Out of hand? He was much too strong to handle!" Keramon replied to his fellow Digimon, thinking that even with their energy, they couldn't defeat Gankoomon, getting Shadow and Grimdramon to sweet drop. "Fine then. We'll send him away''. Shadow said as he gave Alleria to Zero, before he raised his Fusion Loader in his right hand, getting Zero and Rouge to look surprised.

 **(Digimon Xros Wars Xros heart Fusion theme)**

" **Grimdramon! Beelzemon! Digifuse!''.** Shadow called out as he held his Dark Fusion Loader out with it glowing Dark energy. **"Grimdramon!''.** Grimdramon called out as he gained Black Aura around him. **"Beelzemon!''.** Beelzemon shouted out as he gained a dark aura. **"Digifuse!''.** Both Grimdramon and Beelzemon shouted out as they then merged together.

Grimdramon and Beelzemon's combined form together showed itself. It looks like Grimdramon, only bigger to the same size as Beelzemon. His Wings were still the same, only mixed with Beelzemon's black feathers, same silver amour around Grimdramon, Beelzemon's cannon attached to his right claw, tail longer than before, the black mask on Grimdramon's face with a third purple eye on his forehead. Grimdramon let out a powerful roar, while spreading his wings. **"BeelzGrimdrmon!''.** BeelzGrimdramon shouted out as he shouted out his name to the heavens.

BeelzGrimdramon held out his right claw, while gathering Dark energy in his mouth. **"Death Breath!''.** BeelzGrimdramon shouted out as he fired his cannon, while unleashing a dark breath attack from his mouth, with his two attacks combining into one to form a pitch-black energy blast. The blast went towards Gankoomon, striking him in the stomach, before Gankoomon was sent flying away from everyone, getting Zero and Rouge, along with their Digimon to sigh in relief, with BeelzGrimdramon turning back to Grimdramon with Beelzemon going back in the Fusion Loader. "Anyway, is there anyone else in this world?" Shadow asked the boys in wonder if more of their friends were in this world. "Yeah, the whole gang is here, Yuna and Ash not too far away from here." Zero replied to his friends with a smile, surprising Shadow and Grimdramon again.

"Everyone is here?" Shadow asked in surprise to hear that everyone that he met 3 years ago is in this world. "Along with their Digimon?" Grimdramon asked as well, shocked that the friends he made was in this world as well. Zero nodded his head with a smile, before he handed Alleria back to Shadow, who is still fast asleep, and the same for Shadowjackelmon to Grimdramon, who put them on their backs for comfort. "Follow me; I'll lead you to Yuna and Ash." Zero said as he, Rouge, Demidevimon, Keramon, Shadow, Grimdramon, and the sleeping Alleria and Shadowjackelmon followed Zero to two more friends of Shadow and Grimdramonin this world, happy to two more of their old friends very soon at this point and hopefully met the rest of their friends.

* * *

 **(10 minutes later)**

Shadow and Grimdramon, who were still carrying Aleria and Shadowjackelmon on their backs, were following Rouge and Zero, along with Keramon and Demidevimon, back to Yuna and Ash and their partners. Right now they were in the forest, going down a road full of bushes. "So… how did you guys end up here of all places, especially this world?" Shadow asked in wonder at how his friends are in this world, while carrying Alleria carefully. "Well... like you, we were also invited by an old man who brought us here to this Hunt". Rouge explained to his old friend of the situation at how he and the others are in this world, while looking over his shoulder to look at Shadow. Suddenly, growling was heard from Rouge and Zero, along with their Digimon partners, who then got embarrassed looks on their faces, while Shadow and Grimdramon looked at them. "Sorry... we forgot to have breakfast after we left this morning". Zero stated to his friend with an embarrassed smile, sweat coming down his face with a sheepish look. "The most important meal." Demidevimon deadpanned with a crazy hungry look on his face, groaning on an empty stomach. "Food..." Keramon groaned out as his face changed to super hungry as well, also having an empty stomach, wanting to eat something.

What their friends said caused Shadow and Grimdramon to sweat drop at this act their old friends are doing in front of them. "Not to mention, our partners are out of energy this morning and haven't eaten a single thing all day." Rouge stated as well as he put his hands on his stomach, feeling so hungry. "Luckily, the camp where Yuna and Ash are is up ahead." Zero said to his friend, knowing that they are getting close to the campsite. Soon, Rouge and Zero, along with Demidevimon and Keramon, arrived at the campsite, where a fire is made, along with two people, a boy and girl, and their Digimon partners. The Girl looked to be the same age as Kari, even same height, having blackish Brown short hair, yellow eyes, long Yellow fingerless gloves that reach her elbows, long Black pants with yellow high lights and black shoes, hair with a few bits over her eyes, wearing a black turtle Neck shirt with no sleeves, while the boy was a year younger then Shadow, having black shaggy hair, blue eyes, pale skin, wearing a Black long sleeve shirt with a Purple scarf, purple fingerless gloves, Long black pants and Blue shoes.

"Where have you boys been?!" The girl screeched out loud, making Rouge, Zero, and their Digimon flinch upon hearing the voice. "And you two left without eating breakfast too." The boy stated as well as he got up from the ground, looking at Rouge, Zero and their Digimon with eyes of pity. "We're sorry, Yuna and Ash!" Both Rouge and Zero said while bowing on the ground with their Digimon doing the same, with the girl revealed to be Yuna, while the boy is named Ash.

"Even we need food to keep out strength up." One of the two Digimon, a Lopmon, said in a female voice, hanging on Yuna's right shoulder. "And did you find Aleria and Shadowjackelmon?" The last Digimon, a Blackgabumon, asked in a male voice as he stood next to Ash. "Oh we found them alright." Rouge said with a smirk as he looked at his friends, getting the attention of Yuna, Ash, and their Digimon partners. "Really?" Ash asked in wonder at what his friends mean, knowing that their acting to happy. "What else did you guys find?" Yuna asked as well in confusion with a confused look on her face. Just then, Shadow and Grimdramon, along with Aleria and Shadowjackelmon, came out in the open from the forest, surprising Yuna, Ash, and their Digimon partners upon seeing them.

"So Rouge and Zero were telling the truth." Shadow stated with wide eyes at seeing more of his friends, just as surprise at just seeing his old friends again, as he and Grimdramon set Aleria and Shadowjackelmon on a log near the campfire, gently. "Shadow, is that you?" Ash asked in surprise with wide eyes at seeing his role model again after 2 years.

"Not to mention, Grimdramon is also here!" Blackgabumon said in happiness as he starting jumping up and down in excitement. "Hey guys, Long time no see" Shadow replied back with a smile on his face, with Grimdramon nodding his head with a smile on his face. "Shadow! /Grimdramon!" Yuna and Lopmon cried loudly together with tears in their eyes, going forward and giving the boys a big hug, happy to see them again. Yuna and Lopmon each have a crush on the Darkness users respectively when they met all those years ago from the adventure they had together.

"When did you get here?!" Yuna asked happily with her eyes closed, as she let go and face her crush, making Shadow embarrassed at Yuna being so close to his face. "Sense you guys are here, you must be starving".Lopmon stated to the boys with Grimdramon embarrassed as well, before the girls brought Shadow and Grimdramon near the campfire to eat together. "They're right. Have a seat and join us." Ash stated as everyone gathered around the campfire and eat together, talking and catching up on old times.

* * *

 **(30 minutes later)**

Shadow, Grimdramon and their old friends have been eating and talking and catching up with their friends for 30 minutes now, while eating. Shadow let out Beelzemon for him to eat. Yuna and Lopmon made food for everyone, turning out to be good. Yuna and Lopmon made honey Chicken, pizza, Shushi, Fried prawns and burgers. All the boys, even the Digimon let out drool at seeing the big food and eat very satisfied, while Alleria and ShadowJackelmon were still asleep. Right now, Beelzemon was eating his snacks behind Shadow with Grimdramon next to Shadow. All the Digimon that could fly were lying down on the ground, while the ground Digimon was just sitting down, while Beelzemon was leaning against a tree on his back.

Rouge, Zero, Ash and their Digimon partners were sitting opposite to Shadow and Grimdramon, while Yuna and Lopmon were trying to get close to the darkness boys, but they kept moving back. Turns out that Shadow's old friends haven't really hunted any Digimon yet; they were more focused on finding a place to live in this world. "You guys could just come live in the mansion me and my Digimon live in''. Shadow said to his friends as he took a bit from his chicken. Shadow's friends and their partners looked at Shadow in shock. "You live in a mansion?!''. Ash said in shock with wide eyes at hearing his friend lives in a mansion in this world.

"It's in the middle of the forest and a castle now, but yeah we do''. Grimdramon said to the team of darkness as he moved away from Lopmon, who tried to lay her ears on his head. "Alright then, you two got a deal! Besides, living with you guys is way too good of an offer to refuse''. Zero said to his friend as he shoot up from his sitting down position as he, the others and their Digimon cheered at living with Shadow and Grimdramon, getting Shadow and Grimdramon to smile. Beelzemon was watching with a smile on his face as well, seeing his General and comrade happy, while started to get nervous when he saw Lopmon and Yuna try to get close to them, knowing that Kari and Gatomon won't like this.

"If you guys are here, then does that mean that everyone else is here''. Shadow asked his friends if the rest of the team was in this world. "Yeah they are''. Yuna said to her crush, still trying to get close to Shadow. "Then does that mean that his here as well?''. Shadow asked seriously if someone important to him was here. The others and their partner Digimon gained a sad look. "Yeah, his here''. Ash said to his leader with a serious look, getting Shadow to narrow his eyes. Shadow was about to ask something else, when everyone heard a groan, getting them to look to see Alleria and Shadowjackelmon starting to wake up.

Alleria yawned as she stood up from the ground, before she looked around, before her eyes stopped when she saw Shadow. Tears started to appear in his eyes, before she rushed towards Shadow. "Big brother!''. Alleria shouted out as she wrapped her arms around Shadow and hugged him tightly, who just rubbed her head in comfort. "It's alright Alleria. I'm here now and finally back with you guys''. Shadow said to his "Little sister'' with a smile on his face, with everyone watching with a smile, even Zanbamon and Goulmon starting to get a little teary eye. Then ShadowJackelmon tackled Grimdramon to the ground and cried on him, who just laughed.

However, suddenly Digimon appeared all around the team of Darkness, getting them and Beelzemon to look to see what Digimon appeared. The Digimon that appeared were a Wingdramon, a Flarerizamon, A Sorcermon, A Machinedramon and a Coredramon (Blue). The team of Darkness stood up at seeing the Digimon, before the Sorcermon fired a blast from its wand, causing the group to jump back from the attack, dogging it. "What was that for!''. Zero demanded to know why they just suddenly attacked. The Digimon didn't answer as this time the Machinedramon attacked, with Machinedramon firing a Giga cannon, causing Shadow to get in front of his friends and held his hands out, creating a ground shield to appear in front of him, blocking the attacks.

Shadow granted his teeth a little from seeing the peaceful moment turn into a battle field, but held very strong. "Split up! Take care of them separate and met back as soon as you can!''. Shadow called out to his team without looking at them. "Roger!''. Yuna, Rouge, Ash, Zero and Alleria called out to their leader as they ran into the forest in different directions with their partner Digimon following them, while Shadow and Grimdramon sunk into Darkness to get away. Then the Wild Digimon went after the team as well, with the Sorcermon going after Alleria and Shadowjackelmon, the Machinedramon went after Ash and BlackGabumon, The Flarerizamon went after Zero and DemiDevimon, The Wingdramon after Yuna and Lopmon and finally the Coredramon after Rouge and Keramon.

* * *

 **(With Alleria and ShadowJackelmon)**

Alleria and Shadowjackelmon run down the forest, trying to find an open area for them to attack their opponent that is chasing them. Soon, both girls found a big enough area in the forest for the upcoming fight. "This area looks good." Alleria said to her partner, with her and Shadowjackelmon catching their breath, with Alleria's hands on her knees from the running. **"Crystal Barrage!"** A voice called out as some icicle attacks headed towards the girls, causing them to widen their eyes at the surprise attack. "Whoa!" Both girls cried in surprise, both jumping back and landing on the ground on their feet, barely dodging in time as the Ice attack hits where they used to just be. Soon, Alleria and Shadowjackelmon then looked left and right, before they spotted Sorcermon coming towards them, staff in hand. "There's no where you two can hide now." Sorcermon said to his opponents as he raised his staff. "Why did you and those Digimon attack us?!" Alleria cried to her opponent with narrowed eyes, wanting an explanation. "Simple, to see what each of you can do and your Digimon". Sorcermon stated to the girl of Darkness, baffling Alleria and Shadowjackelmon about his answer. "You mean this a test for all of us?! What for?!" Shadowjackelmon questioned in confusion at why Sorcermon wants to test them.

"That's something you'll know very soon. **Drowning Aquarius!** " Sorcermon called out as he sent a stream of water at Shadowjackelmon from his staff, hitting and sending her flying to the ground, soaked and wet. "I don't like getting wet!" Shadowjackelmon complained as she got up, not liking the idea of getting soaked and wet at all. "Shadowjackelmon!" Alleria cried in worry for her partner, before she is surrounded by an ice cage, keeping her in place.

"I suggest you stay out of this, little girl." Sorcermon said to Alleria, not bad enough to attack a 5-year-old girl, his staff glowing, meaning he was the one responsible for the ice cage. "Now that she is out of the way, I have another attack, just for you. **Freezing Snowstorm!** " Sorcermon called out as he held his staff in the air with both his hands, creating a blizzard out of nowhere from his staff. Sorcermon's attack causes Alleria and Shadowjackelmon to see the surrounding change, only to see nothing but a frozen blizzard surrounding them.

"You two should give up now. You cannot win." Sorcermon's voice is heard without Sorcermon being seen, with the girls' eyes going blank. "You have no way of getting out, along with no hope. No one to help or save you. Even your friends are having a difficult time and will meet their end soon". Sorcermon's voice continued to say to the Child and Digimon of darkness. "After all, what can you two do without others to help you?" Sorcermon's voice finished, thinking there is no chance for the girls. Alleria and Shadowjackelmon thought about Sorcermon's words, and were slowly beginning to believe them, until both girls saw all their friends in their minds, including their brother figures, Shadow and Grimdramon. "You're wrong!" Alleria cried out, with her eyes and Shadowjackelmon returning to normal, before a Dark aura surrounded Alleria and Shadowjackelmon.

"What?!" Sorcermon's voice shouted in surprise at what Alleria said. "We won't give up! Not after seeing my brother Shadow again after 2 years!" Alleria called out as she grabbed the bars of the cage, starting to crush them in her arms, not wanting to give up. "Same here! Grimdramon would be sad if we gave up!" Shadowjackelmon said as her aura glowed more bright, just as Alleria's dark purple Fusion Loader began to glow from her pocket. "So give us your best shot!" Both girls shouted out as Shadowjackelmon's glow engulfed her fully.

 **Shadowjackelmon Warp Digivolve to... Nephthymon!**

Nephthymon was Shadowjackelmon's Female Anubismon form. Nephthymon howled as she spread her wings, creating a big shockwave, breaking the frozen illusion, along with freeing Alleria from her ice cage as well. 'Unbelievable! Their bond is... so strong!' Sorcermon thought in disbelief at seeing the two's bond, seeing his illusion easily destroyed. "Now it's your turn! **Dark Pyramid Power!"** Nephthymon called out with narrowed eyes, sending dark beams of light from her hands, surrounding Sorcermon, forming a pyramid like prison with no escape. "What the?! I can't get out!" Sorcermon said in disbelief as he tried to blast his way out, only for no success. "And this is for trapping me and Alleria! **Dark Amemit!** " Nephthymon shouted as a dark portal appeared behind her, which unleashed a demonic beast with glowing purple eyes towards the imprisoned Sorcermon. "Oh no!" Sorcermon said in shock as the attack made contact with his cage, creating an purple explosion, sending him flying with injuries. Soon, a purple circle surrounded Sorcermon, signalling his capture.

"My first capture!" Alleria cried happily with eyes of happiness, bringing her Fusion Loader out in her right hand to show her the screen that soon formed into Sorcermon. "You both are very strong together." Sorcermon stated to Alleria with a smile, witnessing their bond just a moment ago. "Thank you, and you did well as well, Nephthymon." Alleria said to her partner, who flew over to her and reverted back into Shadowjackelmon, who smiled back. "Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you and our friends". Shadowjackelmon said to her partner with a smile. Soon, the two left with their new Digimon to meet up with the others again, hoping they were doing much better than they did.

* * *

 **(With Ash and BlackGabumon)**

"You think he still following us?!" Ash asked his partner, BlackGabumon, only to receive some kind of blast coming above their heads. "Pretty sure!" BlackGabumon exclaimed in panic, as both continued to run to avoid getting blast to pieces in the forest, with the deadly MachineDramon following them, tearing past trees as he goes. "You can't run forever! **Giga Cannon!"** Machinedramon shouted as he unleashed another blast from both of his cannons. Ash and BlackGabumon manage to dodge that blast by jumping very high in the air, like 10 feet high, which destroyed part of the ground. "We can't run forever!" Ash said to BlackGabumon, who nodded his head in agreement as they both landed on the ground, facing Machinedramon, before they turned around and run. "Your right, which only leaves us one option." BlackGabumon stated to his partner with narrowed eyes, dodging another attack from Machinedramon as they both jumped away.

Soon, Ash and BlackGabumon stopped running and turned around, with Ash bringing out his light Purple Fusion Loader in his left hand, ready to face Machinedramon head on. "Alright, BlackGabumon, let's show pile of scrap metal what we're made of!" Ash said to his partner with narrowed eyes at Machinedramon, not backing down. "Right!" BlackGabumon said, just as the Fusion Loader and him began to glow at the same time.

 **(Tri Evolution song play)**

 **Digivolve Sequence**

Ash's Fusion Loader activated with words of different languages appear on the screens before glowing, then changes to reveal several gold yellow rings coming towards to reveal a hexagonal world, along with two blue combine hexagonal raining down in that world. **"BlackGabumon Digivolve to..."** BlackGabumon said as he is surrounded by the blue hexagonals forming a sphere, before the yellow circles appear from the bottom of the sphere now glowing white.

Then, with flashes of light, the white sphere grew bigger; until it dissolves to reveal a numbered shadow form, along with green circles appearing, coming down to reveal the new form. The new form then howled loudly to reveal a black wolf with white stripes that look similar to Garurumon. " **BlackGarurumon!"** The newly evolved wolf shouted to the heavens.

 **Digivolve Sequence ends.**

BlackGarurumon growled viciously at Machinedramon, ready to attack. Ash stood his ground next to his partner with his Fusion Loader in hand, watching to see what would happen next. "Alright, you piece of junk, get ready to be turned into scrap metal!" BlackGabumon declared as he charged forward and pounce towards Machinedramon. "How foolish. **Dragon Fire!"** Machinedramon shouted as he used his right hand to smack BlackGarurumon to the ground in pain. "Okay, so you got some defences, but let's see how you like this!" BlackGarurumon said as an attack began to form into his mouth as he got back on his claws. **"Howling Blaster!"** BlackGarurumon shouted as he sends his breath attack at the Machine Digimon, which causes an explosion that covers Machinedramon from view. "How's that?!" Ash asked in excitement as he raised his right hand, only for him and BlackGarurumon to gasp in shock to see Machinedramon, looking unharmed and undamaged.

"You call that an attack? Here's a real one! **Giga Cannon!"** Machinedramon shouted as he unleashes another cannon blast at the duo, sending them flying to the ground in pain with the attacks hitting them both. "That's gotta hurt." BlackGarurumon said in pain, not liking this one bit. "You said it, but we can't give up now." Ash said as he and BlackGarurumon slowly got up, barely standing. "Give up while you can. There's no point in hurting yourself in humiliating defeat." Machiedramon said to his opponent as he chuckled to himself. "That's what you think! BlackGarurumon!" Ash said to his partner as his Fusion Loader glowed again. "Right!" BlackGarurumon said, ready to evolve even further.

 **Digivolve Sequence**

Ash's Fusion Loader activated with words of different languages appearing on the screen before glowing and the device changing colour into a dark black, then changes to reveal several yellow rings coming towards to reveal a hexagonal world. This time, the Crest Symbol of Darkness is coming down towards BlackGarurumon to change into a different form.

 **"BlackGarurumon Digivolve to..."** BlackGarurumon shouted as the Crest Symbol of Darkness went over him to reveal an unrevealed shadow form. Also, the yellow rings go upward to reveal the new form being scanned as well. **"ShadowWereGarurumon!"** The newly evolved werewolf like Digimon shouted to the heavens. This new form is similar to WereGarurrumon, only black fur and green camo pants.

 **Digivolve Sequence ends**

ShadowWereGarurumon gave off a howl to the sky, before putting his fists up to face Machinedramon. "It doesn't matter if you got a new form, your still going down!" Machinedramon said to the Werewolf Digimon, thinking that he can still win. "Keep telling yourself that! ShadowWereGarurumon, attack!" Ash ordered his partner as he pointed his right hand's index finger at Machinedramon. "You got it! **Shadow Claw!** " ShadowWereGarurumon shouted as he jumped and his claws glowed black to cut Machinedramon to pieces. However, he made contact and slashed at the Machine Digimon, then jumped back to his partner to still see no damage. "Even that didn't work!" Ash said in disbelief with widen eyes, while ShadowWereGarurumon was growling in frustration, before he went forward again.

 **"Full Moon Kick!"** ShadowWereGarurumon shouted as he sends a kick attack towards Machinedramon's head, hitting, but only to receive the same results. "Like I said before, you fools... your still going down! **Giga Cannon!"** Machinedramon shouted as he unleashed another blast from his cannons again, with ShadowWereGarurumon being strike by both attacks, before he was sent flying in pain, while Ash shield himself with his arms from the blast.

"ShadowWereGarurumon!" Ash cried in worry for his partner, lowering his arms down to see his partner very injured. "Ash, I don't think I can last much longer". ShadowWereGarurumon muttered in pain to his partner, slowly rising up to his feet. "You two are truly pathetic!" Machinedramon's voice is heard, getting both of them to see Machinedramon staring at them. "Is this all you can do?! If so, then I'm very disappointed!" Machinedramon mocked the two users of darkness, not taking them seriously at all. This got Ash and ShadowWereGarurumon to growl in frustration, fist forming on each hand, with Ash's eyes starting to glow black. "Man, I am really getting sick of this guy!" ShadowWereGarurumon growled in annoyance at how Machinedramon loves to talk smack to his opponents.

"Same here, and we still didn't make a dent on him!" Ash reminded his partner that they haven't damaged their opponent yet, also annoyed. "You both should give up now. You have no chance of defeating me and my allies, and your friends are doomed." Machinedramon stated with a chuckle, seeing how the situation is playing out.

Machinedramon's words struck a nerve on both Ash and ShadowWereGarurumon, who both growled in anger, glaring at the Machine Digimon. "What did you say?!" ShadowWereGarurumon shouted in anger, a vein forming on his head. "There's no way we're get beaten by you! Besides, our friends are probably doing their best as well to beat their opponents! Even Shadow and Grimdramon would be doing the same for us, putting their lives on the line!" Ash declared, with his Fusion Loader beginning to glow very brightly. "Will show you what we can do as a team that have each other's back!" Ash and ShadowWereGarurumon cried out together, as a bright light covered both of them, getting Machinedramon to cover his face from the light. "What... What is that light?!" Machinedramon questioned in wonder and confusion at the appearance of the light.

 **Digivolve Sequence**

 **"ShadowWereGarurumon, Mega Digivolve to..."** ShadowWereGarurumon shouted as a bright light to reveal several yellow rings appearing below him, and then going upwards to reveal another shadow form. The same yellow circles going downwards to reveal the new form being formed from the circles. **"BlackMetalGarurumon!"** The newly evolved metal wolf shouted to the heavens. This form looks exactly like MetalGarurumon, only black instead of blue, along with white instead of yellow in colour.

 **Digivolve Sequence ends.**

BlackMetalGarurumon stood on all four in pride as he growled at Machinedramon, ready to finish this fight. "So you're a Mega Level Digimon now? Doesn't matter how many times you change, you're still going down!" Machinedramon declared as he prepares to fires his cannons again. **"Giga Cannon!"** Machinedramon shouted as he fired his attack towards BlackMetalGarurumon, who dodged the attack by jumping and taken flight. "You'll have to do better than that! **Blizzard Wolf Claw!** " BlackMetalGarurumon shouted as he shot missiles from his body towards the Machine Digimon, which exploded upon contact. When the smoke clear, the missiles did do damage to Machinedramon's body, shocking and stunning Machinedramon in the process.

"Alright! Now you're hurting him, BlackMetalGarurumon!" Ash cheered for his partner with a smile, now seeing the results of the damage. BlackMetalGarurumon grinned at his accomplishments, glad to finally do some damage to the Machine Digimon. "It doesn't matter if you damage my body; I'm still not going down! **Giga Cannon!** " Machinedramon shouted in irritation as he started blasting at BlackMetalGarurumon, who dodged every attack send to him with ease, dogging and flying through the attacks very gracefully. "I think you need to chill out! **Freezing Breath!** " BlackMetalGarurumon shouted as he sends a black frozen breath attack at Machinedramon, covering him in ice, keeping him in place. "And now to finish this with a very big bang! **Blizzard Wolf Claw!** " BlackMetalGarurumon shouted out as he sends more missiles from his body towards the frozen Machinedramon, creating a big explosion, along with Machinedramon screaming and flying from the explosion in the air.

 **(Tri Song end)**

Then, a purple circle appeared around Machinedramon, signalling his capture at last. "Alright!" Ash cheered as he brought his Fusion Loader out to see the cube screen forming into Machinedramon, confirming the capture at last. BlackMetalGarurumon then landed right next to Ash, before he reverted back to BlackGabumon, breathing very hard for using up so much energy. "You did well, BlackGabumon." Ash said to his partner with a smile. "Thank you, Ash." BlackGabumon said with a small grin on his face. "Now that Machinedramon is taken care of, let's go meet up with the others!" Ash stated, with BlackGabumon nodding his head as the two left the area to go meet up with their friends.

* * *

 **(With Zero and DemiDevimon)**

"How did we end up being chased by the pyromaniac?!" DemiDevimon complained as he flapped his wings next to a running Zero as they dodge another flaming bullet from Flarerizamon as they ran through the forest. "Stop complaining and keep running!" Zero exclaimed to his partner as they dodged and move away from the flaming bullets, with Zero leaping away as he turned to look at Flarerizamon, before he continued to run. "I'm not letting you two escape! **Raging Inferno!** " Flarerizamon shouted as he sends a powerful flame attack towards his enemies, who are surprise as the flames didn't hit them. "Ha! You miss!" DemiDevimon said in glee with a smirk on his face, only for him and Zero to yelp in shock when the flames hit the ground, creating a wall of fire. "Wasn't aiming for you! Now you have no choice but to face me!" Flarerizamon said to his opponents as he stood in front of them, as Zero and Demidevimon sweat in fear, and not just the flames going around.

"Well, his got a point." Zero stated to his partner with narrowed eyes and his head low, not to happy about this one bit. "Well, if it's a fight he wants, then it's a fight he will get! **Bat Flutter!"** DemiDevimon shouted out as he sends tiny bats towards Flarerizamon, who scoffed at the attack. **"Blaze Buster!"** Flarerizamon called out as he sends a fire attack at the incoming bats, turning them into ashes upon contact. This cause Zero and DemiDevimon to jaw dropped at the move made by Fire Digimon. "Well, that turned out to be a waste." Zero stated with sweat coming down his face with his eyes now widen. "If you thought that was bad, wait until you see this! **Flame Hit!"** Flarerizamon called out, sending very fast fire bullets at the duo, getting Zero to hit the ground for cover. However, the flame bullets hit DemiDevimon, who is now covered in flames. "Ow! Ow! My whole body is on fire!" DemiDevimon cried out as he flew around in a panic.

This causes Zero to sweat drop at his partner's antics, despite the situation. Soon, DemiDevimon dropped to the ground and started rolling left and right until the flames died out, leaving a smoking and burned DemiDevimon. "I never want to do that again." DemiDevimon breathed out with his eyes fully open, with smoke still coming from his body. "You said it. Watching you get burned was very bad." Zero said to his partner, deciding it was time to stop playing around, now standing on his feet next to his partner. "Give up now, you fools! There's no way you can beat me, along with never seeing your friends again!" Flarerizamon declared with a smirk to his opponents, getting Zero and DemiDevimon to glare at the Fire Digimon. "Not a chance! Our friends would never give up on us, especially Shadow and Grimdramon!" Zero said to his opponent as he swept his right arm in front of him.

"Yeah, there's no way our pals will go down so easily!" DemiDevimon said as well with narrowed eyes now flying, not willing to give up on their friends. "Then prepare to get roasted! **Flame Tower!"** Flarerizamon called out as he send a fist to the ground, creating a fire tower that trapped the duo inside.

Zero and DemiDevimon watch the flames inside go as they started to lose oxygen very fast, getting them to cough violently. "I never thought we go out like this." Zero muttered as he went to his knees, right hand on his mouth, gasping for breath. "Yeah... beaten by a tower of flames... is bad." DemiDevimon muttered as well, also gasping for breath as the two started to lose their vision. 'Everyone... Grimdramon... Shadow.' Zero and DemiDevimon thought to themselves, thinking about all their friends they might not see again. However, Just as both of them were about to pass out, Zero's black and yellow Fusion Loader began to glow, along with DemiDevimon.

 **(Tri Evolution song)**

 **Digivolve Sequence**

Zero's Fusion Loader activated with words of different languages appearing on the screen before glowing, then changes to reveal several yellow rings coming towards to reveal a hexagonal world, along with two blue combine hexagonal raining down in that world. **"DemiDevimon Digivolve to..."** DemiDevimon said as he is surrounded by the blue hexagonals forming a sphere, before the yellow circles appear from the bottom of the sphere now glowing white.

Then, with flashes of light, the white sphere grew bigger, until it dissolve to reveal a numbered shadow form, along with a green circle appearing coming down to reveal the new form. The new formed Digimon then spread his Devil wings to reveal a devil like Digimon. **"Devimon!"** The newly evolved Evil Digimon shouted to the heavens.

 **Digivolve Sequence ends**

Outside the fire tower, Flarerizamon watched as the tower continued to burn with a smirk on his face. "They both should be passed out by now." Flarerizamon stated to himself, only to gasp in shock to see the fire tower disperse from sight. "What?!" Flarerizamon cried in shock, only to see a barely breathing Zero, along with a grinning Devimon in the air, with his wings spread open and claws being in position. "Thought you could take us down? Think again!" Devimon said to Flarerizamon with a evil smile, ready for some payback. "You may have gotten out of my tower, but I still got some tricks left! **Flame Hit!"** Flarerizamon called out as he sends his flaming bullets towards Devimon, who watched with a smirk.

"There's no way I'm getting burned again! **Evil Wing!"** Devimon shouted as he flapped his wings to disperse the flaming bullets, shocking the flame Digimon. "Now here's a blast from me to you! **Death Claw!"** Devimon shouted as his right claw was covered in darkness, before Devimon charged and slashed at Flarerizamon, who got send flying to the air.

 **(Tri song end)**

Then, a purple circle appeared around Flarerizamon, signalling his capture. "Yes, his now defeated and one of our Digimon!" Zero cheered as he brought his Fusion Loader to his face in his left hand, to see the cube screen forming into Flarerizamon. "I must say, you two have a strong bond." Flarerizamon stated to Zero, showing some respect for the duo. "Thanks, but now I and my partner should get going to meet up with our friends." Zero said to his new Digimon with a smile, as Devimon flew next to him and reverted back to DemiDevimon. "Yeah, but I still hate getting burned of all things!" DemiDevimon complained, still remembering the burns he got from Flarerizamon as he and Zero left to go meet up with the others to tell their story.

* * *

 **(With Yuna and Lopmon)**

Yuna and Lopmon were also running on the ground, away from the flying Wingdramon that is above them. "I got you two now! **Blaze Sonic Breath!** " Wingdramon shouted as he sends his sonic breath attack at the two girls, making them scream and fly to the ground, caught up in the explosion. Yuna and Lopmon were still alive, but did have some minor injuries across their bodies as they got up from the ground. "That's going to leave a mark". Yuna said in pain with her eyes closed, with her and Lopmon slowly getting up. "I agree... and it's not over!" Lopmon said as she and Yuna saw Wingdramon flying down towards them, showing his sharp teeth, ready to attack. Yuna and Lopmon slide down on the ground, barely escaping from the Sky Dragon Digimon's attack. "Dodge all you want, you both won't escape this! **Blaze Sonic Breath!** " Wingdramon shouted as he sends his breath attack again at the two.

Yuna and Lopmon saw the attack and hid behind trees to dodge, feeling the attack as it landed near them, burning the ground. "This is getting to hot to handle!" Yuna said in worry with her eyes narrowed, sweat coming from her face. "Not to mention, we have a fire breathing dragon firing at us!" Lopmon stated to her partner, then gave a determine glare as she got out from her hiding spot, wanting to face Wingdramon on, one-on-one. "Lopmon!" Yuna cried in worry, not wanting to see her partner get hurt even more. "Hey, why don't you have some of this? **Blazing Ice!** " Lopmon shouted as she sent an ice breath attack at Wingdramon, which made contact and did no damage, making him laugh. "Pathetic! **Explode Sonic Lance!** " Wingdramon shouted as he nosedived towards Lopmon with his lance, who screamed in pain as she got injured even more as she exploded from the attack hitting the ground in front of her, creating a shockwave. "Lopmon!" Yuna cried in agony, tears coming down her face, just as her dark brown Fusion Loader glowed.

 **Digivolve Sequence**

Yuna's Fusion Loader activated with words of different languages appearing on the screens before glowing, and then changes to reveal several yellow rings coming towards to reveal a hexagonal world, along with two blue combine hexagonals raining. **"Lopmon Digivolve to..."** Lopmon said as she is surrounded by the blue hexagonals forming a sphere, before the yellow circles appear from the bottom of the sphere now glowing white.

Then, with flashes of light, the sphere grew bigger, until it dissolve to reveal a numbered shadow form, along with a green circle coming down to reveal the new form. **"Wendigomon!"** The newly evolved Animal Digimon shouted to the heavens. Wendigomon looked like a large muscular animal covered in brown fur, along with two horns on her upper back, along with green floppy ears.

 **Digivolve Sequence ends**

Wendigomon then roared, testing and looking at her champion form. Even Yuna was relieved to see her partner alright, and in her champion form. "Alright! Now that I'm bigger, I can now start pounding this guy!" Wendigomon said in a female voice, along with her right hand forming a fist before punching to her left open hand as she looked to see the still airborne Wingdramon. "Big deal, so you're bigger. That makes you an even bigger target!" Wingdramon said to his opponent, as he nose dive towards Wendigomon again to strike. " **Explode Sonic Lance!"** Wingdramon shouted as he ready his lance again to strike. **"Cable Crusher!"** Wendigomon shouted as she stretches both of her arms that hit Wingdramon in the stomach and face, sending him off course of his intended target to the air. Wendigomon then looked up to face Wingdramon, ready to do another attack. **"Koko Crusher!"** Wendigomon shouted as she started blasting Wingdramon with all she got for the matter, creating a big explosion.

"You got him!" Yuna cheered from her hiding spot, before she ran out and next to her partner, thinking she and Wendigomon won. However, the smoke clear, making both girls gasp in surprise at Wingdramon, who had little injuries on his body. "Not bad, but let's see you survive this! **Wing Blast!"** Wingdramon shouted as he moved very fast, creating a shock wave towards Wendigomon. **"Cable-"** Wendigomon try to say, before the shock wave made contact, causing her to scream in pain. "Wendigomon!" Yuna cried out in horror, seeing her partner very hurt, running towards her partner, coming next to her down form. Soon, Wendigomon landed on her back on the ground, with smoke coming from her body, breathing very hard. "Yuna... I don't... think... I can... last much... longer." Wendigomon said, gasping for breath, and very injured. "Don't say that!" Yuna cried in worry, putting both her hands on Wendigomon's face, crying as she can't stand to see her partner hurt very much.

Soon, both girls heard laughing, getting them to look to see Wingdramon, who is laughing at them. "Is this all you got?! I've seen better fighters that are way tougher than you two!" Wingdramon mocked the two users of darkness, seeing their hopeless state of mind. "I say you're good as dead! Besides, I bet your friends are probably meeting their ends as well!" Wingdramon gloated to himself, getting Yuna and Wendigomon to glare at the Sky Dragon Digimon. This got them to very to be very mad at the thought of their friends dying, especially their crushes Shadow and Grimdramon respectively. "You're wrong!" Yuna shouted, getting the attention of Wingdramon. "What was that, human?" Wingdramon asked in wonder at what Yuna said. "You heard her! You're wrong!" Wendigomon shouted back to Wingdramon, slowly getting to her feet until she is fully standing, although still hurt from the attacks.

"There is no way our friends will go down easily! Besides, I bet even Shadow is easily taking down his opponent, along with everyone else!" Yuna cried to the enemy digimon, thinking about her friends, along with her crush. "She's right! There's no way will go down without seeing the others first! Not to mention, Grimdramon is very tough to beat, along with Shadow!" Wendigomon stated as well, also thinking about her crush and friends. "So that's why... we will defeat you!" Yuna and Wendigomon shouted together just as Yuna's Fusion Loader glowed again, along with Wendigomon. "What the?!" Wingdramon questioned in surprise and shock.

 **Digivolve Sequence**

Yuna's Fusion Loader activated with words of different languages appearing on the screens before glowing and the device changing color, then changes to reveal several yellow rings coming towards to reveal a hexagonal world. This time, the Crest Symbol of Darkness is coming down towards Wendigomon to change into a different form.

 **"Wendigomon Digivolve to..."** Wendigomon said shouted as the Crest Symbol of Darkness went over her to reveal an unrevealed shadow form. Also, the yellow rings go upward to reveal the form being scanned as well. **"Antylamon!"** The newly evolved Virus Animal Digimon shouted.

 **Digivolve Sequence ends**

Antylamon landed gracefully on the ground, now healed of her injuries, ready to go another round. "It doesn't matter if you got a new form, you're still going down! **Explode Sonic Lance!"** Wingdramon shouted as he nose dive with his lance to strike the Ultimate Level Rabbit Digimon. **"Treasure Axes!"** Antylamon shouted as her hands form into axes as she jumped forward, spinning very fast, with both attacks hitting each other, sending both Digimon back. "What?! She blocked my lance?!" Wingdramon exclaimed in disbelief that his opponent blocked his attack. "And there's plenty more where that came from!" Antylamon said to her opponent with narrowed eyes, hands back to normal, now in a combat stance. "Let's see if you can survive this! **Blaze Sonic Breath!** " Wingdramon shouted as he sent his breath attack at Antylamon, making contact, making her scream in pain.

"Antylamon!" Yuna cried in worry, now seeing her partner hurt in her ultimate form. Antylamon was breathing, but her body is covered in green aura, healing her injures in the attack. "How do you like that?!" Wingdramon questioned his opponent, only to gasp as Antylamon started to glow around her body. **"Meditation Cure!"** Antylamon shouted as her body fully recovered, with no more injuries shown on her body. "Healing abilities?! No fair!" Wingdramon cried in disbelief, only to flinch to see Antylamon with a smug look on her face.

"I think it's time to end this! **Arm Bomber!"** Antylamon shouted as she released energy from her body towards Wingdramon, creating an explosion, making him scream and fly in defeat at the hands of Antylamon. Soon, a purple circle appear around Wingdramon, signalling his capture for Yuna. "Alright, now we can go meet the others!" Yuna cheered as she brought her Fusion Loader out to show the cube screen as Wingdramon began to form into the screen.

 **(Tri song end)**

"Now that his gone, let's go find the others!" Antylamon said, as she reverted back to Lopmon. Soon, Yuna and Lopmon started to head back to the others, hoping they were alright as well. "Yuna, can I ask you something?" Lopmon asked her partner, getting Yuna to look at her. "What is it, Lopmon?" Yuna asked, until she notices Lopmon blushing.

"Do you think... Grimdramon will like my Ultimate Form after so long?" Lopmon asked shyly, getting Yuna to giggle a little. "Maybe he will like." Yuna stated to her partner, before Lopmon looked to her partner. "And what about your crush on Shadow?" Lopmon teased, getting Yuna quiet and blushing, before they both stayed quiet throughout the trip back.

* * *

 **(With Rouge and Keramon)**

Rouge and Keramon were also running, only they were being chased by Coredramon (Blue), who is flying after them, with them in another part of the forest. **"Blue Flare Breath!"** Coredramon (Blue) shouted as he fired blue flames at the boys, causing them to scream like little girls in panic when the flames got too close. "Oh man, I don't want to be blue fried barbecue!" Rouge complained, even though he was blushing in embarrassment that he screamed like a little girl, making Keramon lick his lips at the thought. "Barbecue." Keramon muttered in joy at the thought of eating one, only to yelp when Rouge punched his head with his right hand. "Not now, Keramon!" Rouge said angrily to his partner, a tick mark on his face. Suddenly, they had their path blocked by blue flames, getting them to stop and turn around, seeing Coredramon (Blue) landing right in front of them. "No where to go now." Coredramon (Blue) said to his opponents, narrowing his eyes at the two. "Oh yeah Bitch! **Bug Blaster!** " Keramon called out, firing his attack from his mouth towards the Dragon Digimon, only to do no damage. "Oops." Keramon said with a smile on his face, as Rouge narrows his eyes at his partner, who just made Coredramon (Blue) mad.

 **"Blue Flame Breath!"** Coredramon (Blue) shouted as he sends his breath attack at Rouge and Keramon, who barely dodge in time by jumping or floating away. "Alright, let's see if you like this!" Rouge said as he brought his dark blue Fusion Loader out as it glowed, getting ready for Keramon to Digivolve into his Champion Form.

 **(Tri music play)**

 **Digivolve Sequence**

Rouge's Fusion Loader activated with words of different languages appearing on the screens before glowing, then changes to reveal several yellow rings coming towards to reveal a hexagonal world, along with two blue combine hexagonals raining down in that world. **"Keramon Digivolve to..."** Keramon said as he is surrounded by the blue hexagonals forming a sphere now glowing white.

Then, with flashes of light, the sphere grew bigger; until it dissolves to reveal a numbered shadow form, along with a green circle coming down to reveal the new form. **"Chrysalimon!"** The newly evolved Unidentified Digimon shouted to the heavens.

 **Digivolve Sequence ends**

Chrysalimon ready his tentacles to strike at the Dragon Digimon. "Let's see if you can survive this! **Data Crusher!"** Chrysalimon shouted as his tentacles went forward to strike Coredramon (Blue). Coredramon (Blue) dodge as many tentacles as he can, until they wrapped around him, trapping him. "Ha, got you now!" Chrysalimon said as he swung Coredramon around until he sends the Dragon Digimon flying to the ground. **"Misconnecting!"** Chrysalimon shouted as he flew to the air before coming down to body slam Coredramon (Blue). However, Coredramon (Blue) manage to recover, and then ready his tail. **"Strike Bomber!"** Coredramon (Blue) shouted as he swatted Chrysalimon with his tail, sending the Unidentified Digimon to ground, very dizzy. "I'm going to feel that one." Chrysalimon muttered to himself, seeing stars above his head. "Chrysalimon!" Rouge said in worry, until he and Chrysalimon looked up and gasps to see Coredramon (Blue) in the air, growling at the two.

 **"Blue Flame Breath!"** Coredramon (Blue) shouted as he sent his breath attack towards Chrysalimon, who screamed in pain upon feeling the pain. "Chrysalimon!" Rouge cried as he shields himself from the blue flames covering his partner. Soon, the attack ended, leaving a scorched Chrysalimon, scorch marks on his body, groaning in pain. "Surrender, you two! You're no match for me, along with your other friends suffering the same faith!" Coredramon (Blue) declared to his opponents with a smirk, thinking these two stand no chance against him. This got Rouge and Chrysalimon to glare at the Dragon Digimon, and then looked at each other. Despite the situation, they know they can't be ended here, meaning they can't see their friends, especially their old friends Shadow and Grimdramon.

This thought of never seeing their friends again, is a scary thought. Rouge hands formed into fists, then gave Coredramon (Blue) a glare. "Never!" Rouge shouted with his eyes glowing dark blue, getting Coredramon (Blue) and Chrysalimon to look at him. "What was that, human?" Coredramon (Blue) sneered at Rouge, paying close attention. "We will never surrender to you! All of our friends, especially Shadow and Grimdramon, are counting on us!" Rouge declares, pointing his right hand's index finger at the Dragon Digimon, who narrowed his eyes. "His right!" Chrysalimon's voice is heard, as the two looked to see Chrysalimon slowly getting up with his tentacles. "If we end here, our friends, especially Shadow and Grimdramon, were never get to see us again. So that's why..." Chrysalimon finished as he fully hovered besides Rouge. "That's why..." Rouge said as he and Chrysalimon both glared at the Dragon Digimon. "We will defeat you, here and now!" Rouge and Chrysalimon declared together; determine to meet all their friends again. At that time, Rouge's Fusion Loader started glowing again.

 **Digivolve Sequence**

Rouge's Fusion Loader activated with words of different languages appearing on the screens before glowing and the device changing colour, then changes to reveal several yellow rings coming towards to reveal a hexagonal world. This time, the Crest Symbol of Darkness is coming down towards Chrysalimon to change into a different form.

 **"Chrysalimon Digivolve to..."** Chrysalimon shouted as the Crest Symbol of Darkness went over him to reveal an unrevealed shadow form. The form is revealed to be a six-legged spider like creature that is red and white, along with a red horn on his forehead. **"Infermon!"** The newly evolved Unidentified Digimon shouted to the heavens.

 **Digivolve Sequence ends**

Infermon landed right in front of Rouge, who saw in amazement at his partner's ultimate form. "Change all you like, it won't change the outcome! **Blue Flare Breath!"** Coredramon (Blue) shouted as he sent his breath attack at Infermon. However, Infermon was prepared this time, jumping forward and getting his legs and head tucked into his body, like a battering. The breath attack also didn't affect Infermon, shocking Coredramon (Blue) in the process. 'Impossible! My flames can't harm him?!" Coredramon (Blue) thought in disbelief, before he felt Infermon ram into his stomach, making him grunt and end his breath attack. This also sent him a few meters on the ground, creating skid marks, actually hurting from the Cocoon Attack. Infermon then reverted back into his regular, chuckling to himself about the damage his done.

"You'll pay for that!" Coredramon (Blue) cried in anger at his opponent, as he flew forward to engage Infermon. "I don't think so! **Spider Shooter!"** Infermon shouted as he revealed a gun barrel in his mouth, before it started to fire upon Coredramon (Blue), landing successful hits on the Dragon Digimon. Infermon then sent one last shot at the Dragon Digimon, sending Coredramon (Blue) flying into the air, finally defeated. Soon, a purple circle appear around Coredramon (Blue), signalling his capture for Rouge.

 **(Song end)**

"Alright!" Rouge cheered as he brought his Fusion Loader out to show the cube screen that formed into Coredramon (Blue), confirming his capture. Infermon then landed next to Rouge, reverting back into Keramon. "I'm hungry now. Do you think the others will have something to eat?" Keramon asked in wonder, getting Rouge to smile and shake his head. "Only you would think about food after a big battle. Besides, I bet the others are doing okay in their battles as well." Rouge stated as he and Keramon left the area to meet with the others.

* * *

 **(With Shadow and Grimdramon)**

Shadow and Grimdramon have been watching their friends' battles from the Darkness and were proud of them for defeating their opponents. However, suddenly Shadow and Grimdramon sensed something in the darkness, telling them that their friends are in danger. "You sense that''. Grimdramon asked his partner if he felt the same thing as he did, getting a nod from Shadow. "I did. We better check it out and let the others know as well''. Shadow said to his partner with a serious look, before he placed his hands on the ground with darkness coming out and into the ground. Shadow then stood up, before he and Grimdramon went off to find their friends.

* * *

 **First chapter done and now the second.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Digimon Hunters Hunters of Light and Darkness.**

 **Chapter 2: Team of Darkness, battle between friends and family time.**

 **Chapter 3: Full team reunited and battle of brothers.**

In a part of the forest where almost destroyed buildings are, countless Hunters and Digimon were facing two Humans and Two Digimon in front, keeping them from escaping. The countless Digimon were Devidramon, MarineDevimon and SkullSatamon. The people that were surrounded were an 11-year-old girl and a 5-year-old boy. The girl has Long Dark Bluish hair that reaches her shoulders. **(Hair style like Asuna's hair from Sword Art Online)** Pale White Skin, blue eye brows, Blue Eyes, small lips, wearing a Blue sleeveless shirt that shows her arms and a little of her stomach, a Black shirt, Long darkish Blue Long socks, Blue High heels and Blue Fingerless gloves that reach her elbows. The 5-year-old boy has Light Black hair, same style as Natsu from Fairy Tail, Pale Skin, Dark green eyes, Black eye brows, wearing a Dark Green sleeve less shirt, a Black open jacket and Long black pants and Green Shoes, with Dark Fingerless gloves.

The two Digimon were different than any other Digimon. One of the Digimon was a Cat, looking and same size as a Gatomon, only light Blue Skin, body more skinny, light blue eyes, bare foot, two dancer gloves on her paws that reveals her claws, wearing a Long Light blue scarf, long spiky light Purple hair. The other Digimon was actually a Digimon that looks like Grimdramon, only Purple replacing the black, Dark Blue replacing the Purple, Dark Blue eyes and Dark Blue wings. The reason for this incident was because these countless hunters and Digimon are part of a Thug Gang that plan to take over DigiQuartz and capture all rare Digimon. Right now, these Gang members wanted these two special Digimon.

The 11-year-old girl was holding a Darkish Blue Fusion Loader in her right hand, while the young boy held a Dark Purple Fusion Loader in his right hand, with the two Digimon in front of them. "You're not taking our Digimon!''. The Girl shouted out to the countless Hunters and Digimon in front of her and her friends. "She's right. You want us, you gonna have to beat us!"'. The Cat Digimon shouted out to the Hunters in front of her, but the Hunters and Digimon smirked at them. The young boy and Dragon Digimon heard lots of footsteps, getting them to turn around to see more countless Hunters and DeviDramon, MarineDevimon and SkullSatamon approaching them from behind.

"Kimberly! This whole thing was a trap!''. The young boy called out to the girl now named Kimberly, getting her and her Digimon partner to turn around to see the approaching Hunters and Digimon. "You guys were idiots! You actually thought we would play fair!''. One of the Hunters in front of them shouted out, getting Kimberly and her partner Digimon to glare at them with a hiss. "I'm sorry Kimberly''. The young Boy said to Kimberly, getting the girl to look at her friend in confusion. "Me and DarkPoisonDramon got too excited. We should have just stayed with the others''. The young boy said to Kimberly with a sad smile at how his actions lead to this, but the older Girl smiled as she pats the Boy's head with a smile. "It's alright Takumi. We just need to bust out of this situation and met up with the others''. Kimberly said to the young boy know as Takumi with a smile, getting Takumi to smile.

However, suddenly a Shadowy figured appeared out of nowhere, jumping across the buildings as he passed the approaching Hunters, before he jumped again and slide on the ground with his right hand on the ground, with him facing the approaching Hunters and him landing behind Kimberly, Takumi and their partner Digimon. All the Hunters stopped in shock at what they saw with all them and their Digimon gasping, while Kimberly, Takumi and their Digimon noticing their gasping.

The figure stood up from the ground. "Sorry''. The figure spoke to the Hunters and their Digimon, with Kimberly, Takumi and their Digimon partners starting to turn around to look at the figure, who summoned a Dark Arm blade in his right hand and stabbed it on the ground, making the Hunters and their Digimon take a step back in shock.

Kimberly, Takumi and their partner Digimon looked at the figure through the corner of their eyes, before their eyes widen in shock, with Kimberly starting to shed tears in her eyes. The figure that they were looking at what was their old friend. "This area is off limits!''. The figure said as the figure was actually Shadow said to the Hunters and Digimon with a smirk with his new clothes on and goggles on his head, before he held his left hand up and gave Kimberly, Takumi and their Digimon partners a wave, saying hello to them, along with Shadow's crest of Darkness in his shirt glowing lightly.

 **(Opening Song)**

 **Hunter Opening**

 **Hunter Opening**

 **A digital shadow person appears on the creature behind a Japanese title and below saying Digital Monster before dispersing to reveal the Digimon Partners, including Grimdramon and Gatomon, coming down.**

 **Yeah, Stand Up Boys!**

 **The call enveloping you is you guide; step towards tomorrow**

 **Yeah, Stand Up Girls!**

 **At the end of what's more than real**

 **We'll grab a light that's been covered by thick clouds**

 **Shows each Digimon partners standing in front of their respective partners, with the cloud revealing the rest of the hunters and their Digimon partners standing before a city background, with the title revealed. Soon changes to Mikey dribbling a basketball, with shadow figures surrounding the boy, and Shoutmon symbol in the background, then Mikey passes the ball to Ewan, who then passes it to Shadow, then throwing it for Taigiru who catches it to make a slam dunk to the basketball hoop with Kari cheering for the boys in a Pink Cheerleader outfit. Then changes to an colourful lights shown before Team Ryouma coming into a city, Fuison Loaders glowing, then shows their colourful partners shadows before they are revealed.**

 **How we spent our days before isn't good enough**

 **At full speed**

 **We can blast through**

 **Even the highest walls**

 **Stand Up for Your Dream!**

 **Shows each Digimon from Team Mikey/Taigiru doing an attack with shadows of their partners shown, with Gumdramon going first and Grimdramon going last with Gatomon going before him, which soon changes with the digimon pictures being shown before coming together to form a bright yellow light. Lastly shows each Digimon evolving into their evolved forms, with Grimdramon evolving into Shroudryumon and Gatomon evolving into Ophanimon.**

 **Be enthusiastic at what you do, no matter what it is**

 **Push your way through to make an opening**

 **No matter how far**

 **The answer you're seeking is**

 **Stand Up For Your Dream!**

 **Shows each evolved Digimon face for each one. Arrestdramon doing an attack coming down to reveal blue spirit like dragons, then changes to Omegashoutmon doing an attack before being covered by an image of Omnimon arms coming forward, Tuwarmon doing poses and changing form, Shroudryumon doing attacks with his purple sword before being covered by a dark glow, Ophanimon summoning her weapons, before she fired her best attack and crystals appearing around her that fired a blast and lastly shows Team Ryouma digimon again before circles pass them to reveal their evolved forms, and lastly show green data erupting from the ground in an explosion.**

 **Even if my feelings, show weakness**

 **Your voice that I hear close by**

 **Gives me courage and strength**

 **I can go the distance**

 **Reveals Team Taigiru, along with Shadow and Kari, and their evolved Digimon, before it then shows Team Ryouma and their Digimon facing floating towers coming towards before they reveal two glowing like eyes from each one. Changes to the old man with a Fusion Loader standing on a part of Clockmon's face, the zooms backwards to show the Earth and small circle lights surrounding the planet, then revealed to be the Digimon Hunters with their Digimon, involving Shadow, Grimdramon, Kari and Gatomon.**

 **(Opening song end)**

"Shadow!''. Kimberly, Takumi, the cat Digimon and DarkPoisonDramon called out in happiness at seeing their leader again after so long, with Kimberly shedding tears at seeing the boy that stole her heart. Shadow looked over his right shoulder and smiled at his friends. "Kimberly, Takumi, DanceCatmon and DarkPoisonDramon. Long-time no see''. Shadow said to his friends with a smile on his face at seeing more of his friends again after so long. "As always, we have to save you guys from trouble''. Grimdramon's voice was heard from Shadow's Fusion Loader in his pocket, getting DanceCatmon and DarkPoisonDramon happy.

"Grimdramon!''. DanceCatmon and DarpPoisonDramon called out in happiness to hear the Dragon of Darkness's voice again after 2 years, with Dancecatmon shedding tears. Then one hunter stood in front of the group that Shadow was facing. He was a 14-year-old boy that has Crimson spiky hair, tan skin, red eyes, wearing a Black jacket over a Crimson shirt, Black long pants, red shoes, holding a red Fusion Loader in his right hand, smirking at Shadow. "Listen kid. You must be new to Digimon Hunting so I'll give you one chance to leave peacefully''. The Hunter said to Shadow with a smirk on his face, not knowing how dangerous Shadow is. Shadow chuckled at what the Hunter said with a smirk on his face. "Why would I do that? I'm not the person to leave friends behind, besides I don't feel frighten by a munch of amateurs''. Shadow said with his eyes closed in amusement, getting the Hunters and Digimon angry.

"That's it kid! Let's see you and your friends like it when we take all your Digimon. Its 3 against a thousand!''. The Hunter in front said as the Hunters and Digimon started to advance towards Shadow, who continued smirking. "How about 8 against a thousand!''. A voice called out, getting everyone to look to see who said that. On top of a building, was Rouge, Zero, Yuna, Ash and Alleria with their partners next to them? Zero had his arms crossed, Rouge had his arms behind his head, Yuna having her eyes narrowed, Ash cracking his knuckles and Alleria having her left hand in her hair.

"No way…''. Takumi whispered in awe at seeing nearly the whole team together again. "I think it is''. DarkPoisonDramon said in awe as well from seeing the others. "Now were talking''. DanceCatmon said in excitement at having the team in one spot again. "Yeah!''. Kimberly said in excitement as she gave her friends a thumbs up. "Ready!''. Zero said to his friends and Digimon, getting a nod from them all. "Let's rock it!'' Alleria, Zero, Rouge, Ash and Yuna shouted out as they all gained dark aura around them.

 **(Power Rangers Space theme song)**

The Darkness disappeared to reveal the team of darkness jumping off. Alleria had black and light purple wings like Nephthymon, eyes now glowing light Blue, light purple claws like Nephthymon, black jackal ears and a light purple jackal tail. Yuna had black and Pink Fairy wings on her back, her hair changed to pink, eyes now Green, light yellow fingerless gloves and finally her nails on her hands and feel turned pink. Ash grew black wolf ears, wolf fangs, black fur around him, a Dark Purple wolf tail, black wolf claws and feet. Zero had Black and Yellow Devil wings on his back, eyes now glowing red, Black devil hands, red Devil tail and fangs. Rouge had wild hair now, dark blue claws, and a crazy smile on his face, a reaper's cloak around them and a scythe in his right hand.

All transformed humans landed next to Shadow facing the hunters, who took a step back from what they saw, with their Digimon doing the same. "We thought you could use a little help''. Yuna said to Shadow without looking at him, with Lopmon and the other Digimon landing next to their partners. "Alright, you guys ready!''. Shadow said to Kimberly and Takumi, without looking at them as he transformed into his Dragon form. Kimberly and Takumi nodded as they walked up next to their friends, before darkness covered them, before it disappeared to reveal their new forms.

Kimberly now had Purple Cat ears, Purple cat eyes, hands now cat claws, cat feet, a light purple Cat tail, cat fangs as well. Takumi's transformation looked like Shadow's, the only difference was the claws, tail and ears are blue, while the feet, wings, fangs and eyes were black.

Shadow and his friends all posed like the Power rangers lost galaxy. **"Dragon of Darkness!''.** Shadow called out as he had his claws slam on the ground, before he posed like Trent from Power Rangers Dino Thunder. **"Poison Dragon of Darkness!''.** Takumi said as he slammed his claws on the ground, before he posed like the Damon from Power Rangers lost galaxy. **"Reaper of Darkness!''.** Rouge called out as he slammed his hands on the ground, before he posed like Jason from Power Rangers Mighty Morphin. **"Fairy of Darkness!''.** Yuna called out as she slammed her hands on the ground, before she posed like Kendrix from Power Rangers lost Galaxy. **"Wolf of Darkness!''.** Ash called out as he slammed his claws against the ground, before posing like Merrick from power rangers Wild force. **"Cat of Darkness!''.** Kimberly called out as she slammed her hands against the ground, before posing like Maya from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. **"Jackal of Darkness!''.** Aleria called out as she posed like Kimberly from Power Rangers Mighty Morphin. **"Devil of Darkness!''.** Zero called out as he slammed his claws against the ground, before he posed like Tommy from Power Rangers Mighty Morphine.

The team of darkness stood up from their posing, with a Black Explosion happening behind them, making the moment epic. "Now it's our turn!''. Grimdramon said from Shadow's Fusion Loader, as he came out next to his friends, right next to DarkPoisonDramon. "Right!''. All the other Digimon of the Darkness team called out to their leader.

 **(Digimon Tri Evolution Song play now)**

 **Digivolve Sequence**

In different split screens, All of Team Darkness Fusion Loader's (except Kimberly) activated with words of different languages appearing on the screen before glowing, then changes to reveal several yellow rings coming towards to reveal a hexagonal world, along with two blue combine hexagonals raining down in that world. "Grimdramon/ BlackGabumon/ ShadowJackelmon/ Keramon/ DemiDevimon/ Lopmon/ PoisonDarkDramonDigivolve to..." All the Digimon said together as they were surrounded by the blue hexagonals forming spheres now glowing white.

Then, with flashes of light, the white spheres grew bigger; until they dissolve to reveal numbered shadow forms, along with green circles coming down to reveal the new forms. "Ferodramon!/BlackGarurumon!/ Duskarchamon!/ Chrysalimon!/ Devimon!/ Wendigomon!/ VenomDarkDramon!" The newly evolved Dark Digimon shouted to the heavens.

Duskarchamon Looks like a big Jackal on four feet that has glowing gems on the body, and has dark energy coming from the mouth. VenomDarkDramon looks like Naganadel from Pokemon, with some minor changes, only with a few more fingers on the hands, spiker wings, and sharp fangs showing on the mouth.

 **Digivolve Sequence ends**

 **Digivolve Sequence**

In different split screens, All of Team Darkness Fusion Loader's (including Kimberly's) activated with words of different languages appear on the screen before glowing and the device changing colour, then changes to reveal several yellow rings coming towards to reveal a hexagonal world. This time, the Crest Symbol of Darkness is coming down towards all the Champion Digimon to change into a different form.

 **"Ferodramon/ BlackGarurumon/ Duskarchamon/ Chrysalimon/ Devimon/ Wendigomon/ VenomDarkDramon/ DanceCatmonDigivolve to..."** The Dark Digimon shouted as the Crest Symbol of Darkness went over them to reveal unrevealed shadow forms. Also, the yellow rings go upward to reveal the new forms being scanned as well. **"Razordramon!/ShadowWereGarurumon!/ DarkMagiJackelmon!/ Infermon!/ NeoDevimon!/ Antylamon!/ ToxiDarkDramon!/ NinjaNekomon!"** The newly evolved Dark Digimon shouted to the heavens.

ToxiDarkDramon looks similar to a Dragalge from Pokemon, with some minor difference, only showing sharp fangs from the mouth, and has spiky dragon wings that makes it suitable for flight. NinjaNekomon looks like a Ninja like cat that wears a Pink Ninja Outfit, a long tail that is free, holding two daggers in her hands, along with her hair being free from her ninja like mask showing her yellow eyes, and is bare footed.

Dark MagiJackelmon looks like a human female with dark skin, has long dark hair, wears dark ancient Egyptian clothes, and has an Egyptian staff.

 **Digivolve Sequence ends**

After that, all the Dark Digimon were now in their Ultimate Form, ready to face the large army. As Darkness Team and the large army prepared to face off, along with their respective Digimon, waiting to see who will make the first move. Soon, the army charged forward, along with the Darkness users also charging/flying towards the army as well. The team paired up with their partners to take on a portion of the army: Shadow and Razordramon, Takumi and ToxiDarkDramon, Alleria and DarkMagiJackelmon, Kimberly and NinjaNekomon, Zero and NeoDevimon, Ash and ShadowWereGarurumon, Rouge and Infermon, and Yuna and Antylamon. Shadow looked at all his friends' faces and smiled, happy to be back with his friends, before he focused on the battle ahead of him.

Shadow and Razordramon were dealing with a small group of Hunters and Digimon, with Shadow knocking down and sending Hunters flying left and right with his fists and sometimes claws and tail, along with kicks. Shadow would use his tail to attack enemies from behind himself, fists to punch in front and kick to send flying. Razordramon was dark energy blasts at incoming Digimon from the air and ground as well with his claws. **"Shadow Bind!"** Razordramon shouted as he fired shadow chains towards his opponent from his wings, trapping them in chains.

"What the hell!''. A SkullSatamon called out as he and the other Digimon struggled to get out, only to be defeated by Shadow as he knocked them out to the ground with his fists covered in flames, burning and hurting the Digimon. "Nice work!" Shadow replied to his partner with a smirk on his face, who nodded head with a small grin.

Alleria and DarkMagiJackelmon were also dealing with a group of Hunters and Digimon as well. Alleria was dodging or avoiding her opponents coming at her with back flips or flying, while DarkMagiJackelmon was using her staff to hit Digimon coming at her, along with blasting something from her staff of dark magical energy as well, defeating them easily.

Soon, an incoming Digimon was about to strike at the Dark Sorceress Digimon, until Alleria flew forward and clawed the Digimon in the eye, before palming it in the stomach, sending it away, getting a grateful look from her partner. "Thanks." DarkMagiJackelmon replied to her partner with a smile, thanking her partner. "You're welcome." Alleria replied with a smile as well, as she and her partner continued the coming opponents headed their way.

Ash and ShadowWereGarurumon were dealing with a group of Hunters and Digimon charging for them. **"Full Moon Kick!"** ShadowWereGarurumon shouted as he fired a blast from his leg, defeating a handful of opponents easily. Ash is going forward and started kicking and clawing any opponents in his sight, even biting them in the necks. Soon, a human and a Digimon headed for the pair, until both Ash and ShadowWereGarurumon kicked their respective opponents into each other, knocking them out of the fight. Ash and ShadowWereGarurumon grinned at each other before they both gave each other fist bumps, before going off to continue fighting.

Rouge and Infermon were also dealing with a group, with Rouge using his scythe to cut his opponents' clothes down, making them run away in embarrassment at being nude, while Infermon was firing at his opponents to keep them back. "Take this! And that!" Rouge cried cut his opponents' clothes like crazy, even with his scythe, acting trigger happy. "Save some for me!" Infermon shouted to his partner, now wanting to lose easily about most opponents defeated. Soon, a very big Digimon with a hunter on his shoulder came forward, getting the attention of the Darkness users.

Rouge and Infermon looked at each other, and nodded. Infermon jumped forward and changed into his cocoon form, with Rouge jumping up and riding on Infermon. Then, Rouge jumped from Infermon as he punched the head of the MarineDevimon, with the big Digimon calling out in pain, getting the Digimon to stumble and fall, while Rouge hit the Hunter on the Digimon off with the back of his scythe, knocking him out. Rouge and Infermon then landed on the ground, satisfied at the defeat of another opponents on their list.

Takumi and ToxiDarkDramon were dealing with a group, both of them flying around, blasting them off and dodging incoming attacks that come their way. Takumi flew down and knocked some opponents down with his tail, leaving them knocked out. ToxiDarkDramon was blasting from his mouth, making big explosion at his opponents that were blasted from the ground. Takumi and ToxiDarkDramon regroup, still seeing a big group in their sight. "Together?" Takumi asked his partner, getting a nod from ToxiDarkDramon. "Together!" ToxiDarkDramon replied as he and Takumi gathered dark energy from each other as they each blast towards their opponents, forming a big blast, creating a big explosion that defeated their opponents. Takumi and ToxiDarkDramon then cheered at their accomplishments, hoping the others were doing alright as well.

Zero and NeoDevimon were facing a group together as well. Both of them were fighting using their claws and fighting skills. **"Guilty Claw!"** NeoDevimon shouted as he extended his arms as he knocked down a handful of his opponents. Zero flew up as the attack happened as well, not wanting to get hit. An incoming Hunter was hoping to get the drop on Zero, only to get kicked away from Zero as he flew down, knocking him out. "Nice try." Zero said with a smirk on his face, already seeing his opponent coming from a mile away. Soon, Zero and NeoDevimon both uppercut a Hunter and Digimon together, sending them flying to the ground.

Yuna and Antylamon were dealing with a group as well, with both partners kicking or punching their opponents away, with Yuna blowing her opponents back with his wings. **"Treasure Axe!"** Antylamon shouted as her hands formed into axes as she spun around, knocking away her opponents and their Digimon near her. Yuna was still kicking and punching her opponents with ease, then flew up and blasted a small blast of darkness at a handful of Hunters from her right hand, sending them flying to the ground. "They are still coming!" Yuna said as she sees more opponents coming. "As long as we work together, we can still win!" Antylamon replied back to her partner with a smile, as she back handed another Digimon coming from behind with her left hand. Soon, both girls then went back to back, still fighting off their opponents off.

Kimberly and NinjaNekomon were also facing a group, doing a fight that seems like their dancing. Kimberly spun around as she spin kicked an incoming Hunter in front of her in the stomach, then palmed another one in front with her left hand, sending the Hunters flying. Even NinjaNekomon was fighting her opponents easily, disappearing and reappearing from behind her opponents as she stabbed them with her daggers. Kimberly also used her claws to slice her opponents down.

Soon, the two partners were back to back, until they both covered each other when they spotted two opponents coming at them. They both countered, easily beating the two down to the ground. "These guys are too easy." Kimberly said with a smile of amusement on her face, finding her opponents very weak. "I agree. Even though they outnumbered us, they are clearly outmatched by us." NinjaNekomon stated as well to her partner with a smile as well, finding no real spirit in these opponents.

The fights still continued for the team, easily defeating their opponents. Soon, the Hunter army was reduced to only a quarter of its size, leaving 250 Hunters and Digimon left, who were baffled at the Dark Team accomplishments. "I don't get it. I thought Digimon can only Digivolveonce?" One Hunter asked in confusion and shock. "Well, clearly that's not the case. These guys somehow manage to Digivolve their partners into a new Form, which seems impossible as well." Another Hunter replied to his comrade, also confused. "Well whoever they are, we still outnumbered them! Come on!" Another Hunter cried out, getting cheers from the other Hunters and Digimon as they charged forward to end this fight, not knowing what they got themselves into.

Shadow and the others, along with their Digimon partners, finished the last of their opponents until they spotted the remaining army coming. "They just never learn, do they?" Shadow asked his team with a smirk on his face, with Razordramon nodding his head in agreement. "You got that right. Shall we finish this once and for all?" Razordramon asked his comrade with a smirk on his face. "Right!" Everyone cheered back, getting ready to end this fight once and for all.

 **Digivolve Sequence**

 **"Razordramon, Mega Digivolve to..."** Razordramon shouted as a bright light appeared to reveal several yellow rings appearing below him, and then going upwards to reveal another shadow form. The same yellow circles gone downwards to reveal the new form being formed from the circles. **"Shroudryumon!"** The newly evolved Dark Dragon Knight Digimon shouted to the heavens.

 **Digivolve Sequence ends**

This made the army stop for a bit, now seeing Shroudryumon for the first time. "What the hell?!" One of the Hunters exclaimed in shock, before he was blasted away by the Dark Dragon Knight Digimon. The remaining hunters were also stunned, but still charge forward. "Let show them what you guys can really do!" Ash shouted to the Dark Digimon, getting a cheer from them as they also wish to join their friend in battle.

 **Digivolve Sequence**

 **"ShadowWereGarurumon/ ToxiDarkDramon/ Antylamon/ NeoDevimon/ DarkMagiJackelmon/ Infermon/ NinjaNekomon, Mega Digivolve to..."** All the Dark Digimon shouted as a bright light appeared to reveal several yellow rings appearing below them, and then going upwards to reveal several shadow forms. The same yellow circles gone downwards to reveal the new forms being formed from the circles. **"BlackMetalGarurumon!/NoxiDarkDramon!/ Cherubimon!/ Metamormon!/ Nephthymon!/ Diaboromon!/ SambaLunaCatmon!"** The newly evolved Dark Digimon shouted to the heavens.

NoxiDarkDramon looks like Evolved Razenoid from Bakugan, with some changes, only with sharper shoulder like pads, sharp edges on the hands, a blade like end at the tail, and two large spiky edge dragon wings showing from the back. SambaLunaCatmon looks like Lunalight Cat Dancer, with some differences. She wears light pink and purple clothing that shows a midriff of her stomach of her dress, has light purple like skin like DanceCatmon, and has purple/blue like hair matching her skin as well.

 **Digivolve Sequence ends**

Soon, the Mega Digimon joined Shroudryumon in battle as they stood by him, along with their human partners. "Now they can all go into another Level as well?!" A Hunter exclaimed in shock at what he saw. "Which makes them even more rare to capture them!" Another Hunter cried out, getting more cheer from the remaining army. Soon, Team Darkness was engaging the last remains of the army like last time.

Shadow and Shroudryumon were dealing with a large group, easily defeating them with either the Katana of Darkness, or Shroudryumon's swords on his gauntlets. "These guys are the last ones!" Shadow stated as he kicked a Hunter in the chest, sending him flying, then another with his Katana, thought not killing them. "Yeah, sooner or later, these guys are about to run out." Shroudryumon said as well, before blasting an incoming Digimon coming from above him from his Dragon chest.

Ash and BlackMetalGarurumon were also dealing with a large group, with the Metal Wolf Digimon firing his missiles at incoming opponents from the sky or ground. "Keep it up, BlackMetalGarurumon!" Ash shouted to his partner as he kicked away an opponent, and then punched another Hunter coming at him in the face. "Stay on task, Ash! We're not done yet!" BlackMetalGarurumon replied back as he fired a breath attack at a flying Digimon flying towards him, freezing it and a few SkullSatamon.

Takumi and NoxiDarkDramom were also dealing with a large group, with NoxiDarkDramom dealing a major beat down for the group of Hunters and Digimon. "Hope you guys like the taste of my poison!" NoxiDarkDramom cried out as he blasted a purple breath attack towards a group of Digimon, who then got knocked out from the blast. Takumi was also punching and clawing his opponents down until a small group was left, leaving them shivering in fear upon seeing the grin on Takumi's face. "You guys feel lucky?" Takumi asked, still having a grin on his face. Soon, all the opposing Hunters were knocked out, with Takumi and NoxiDarkDramom the last ones standing.

Zero and Metamormon were also facing a large group. **"Trancy Rave!"** Metamormon shouted as he attacked his opponents, defeating them easily. "Have a taste of this!" Zero cried out as he shots a blast of dark energy at some Hunters from his right hand, who got sent flying back to the ground. Metamormon was facing an opposing Digimon, who was snarling at him. **"Laser Translation!"** Metamormon shouted as he shots a beam at the Digimon, confusing the opponent. The laser scanned every inch of the Digimon, until it stops until Metamormon began to change.

Soon, the Digimon was baffled when Metamormon changed into an exact copy of a SkullSatamon! The changed Metamormon was grinning at his opponent, who's to stun to move. "Time for you to sleep!" The changed Metamormon said as he punched his opponent away with his new staff, before changing back to his original form.

Alleria and Nephthymon were facing a large group, only this group a bit confident when facing a little girl and her Digimon, which will cost them. **"Dark Pyramid Power!"** Nepthymon shouted as she created her prison around some Digimon, trapping them inside, who shouted out to be let free. **"Dark Amemit!"** Nepthymon shouted as the dark portal appeared to summon her demonic beast at her cage opponents, who screamed in fear as the beast went towards them. An explosion occurred, leaving the Digimon knocked out. Alleria was also blasting her opponents away with dark energy, then flew forward and punched some Hunters to the ground, before she spins around, unleashing blasts of darkness, knocking out lots of opponents.

Yuna and Cherubimon were dealing with a large group as well. Yuna was kicking and punching away Hunters left and right, knocking them down to the ground. **"Lightning Spear!"** Cherubimon shouted as she fired a spear of lighting at her opponents from her left hand, shocking and knocking them out, making both girls of darkness smile. **"Storm of Judgement!"** Cherubimon shouted as she summoned dark clouds above, before thunder and lightning came down, making every Hunter and Digimon running in fear at being struck down. However, those that did avoid the dark clouds only got defeated by Yuna, who knocked any stragglers that escaped the storm. Things were looking bad for the army.

Rouge and Diaboromon were also facing a large group as well, scythe and claws ready to face them. **"Web Wrecker!"** Diaboromon shouted as he fired a blast from his chest, creating a big explosion that send a group of Hunters and Digimon flying to the ground. Rouge was using his scythe to send dark energy blast at some Hunters were coming forward. "We're almost finished!" Rouge said as he went forward and hit a Hunter with the end of his scythe, knocking the Hunter out. **"Cable Crusher!"** Diaboromon shouted as his arms extended as he swung them around to knock down each Digimon in his way. "Heads up!''. Rouge called out as he grabbed a Hunter by the head, before throwing him into a group of Hunters and knocked them out.

Kimberly and SambaLunaCatmon were also facing a large group like the others. The two girls that are fighting seem to be dancing in a way, especially SambaLunaCatmon for the matter. They were both graceful and powerful enough to defeat each Hunter and Digimon in their sight. SambaLunaCatmon stunning beauty and grace made every Digimon coming stop momentarily, either feeling stunned or surprise to see this Digimon.

This gave SambaLunaCatmon the chance she need as she used this moment to strike her opponents down easily. Even Kimberly was fighting in some kind of dance that easily left her opponents baffled about dancing being used in a fight. However, as the two girls continued to fight, a Hunter and a Digimon were about to strike the duo in the back, with the group not noticing, but two darkness users noticing.

"Look out!" A couple of voices yelled, getting the attention of Kimberly and SambaLunaCatmon to turn around to see the Hunter and a SkullSatamon ready to strike them down. Seeing as they can't dodge in time, both Kimberly and SambaLunaCatmon shut their eyes to accept their fates. However, before the Hunter and Digimon had the chance, the two girls were suddenly scooped up by a couple of blurs that caught them. As Kimberly and SambaLunaCatmon realize what happened, both of them opened their eyes, before they blushed a bit upon seeing Shadow and Shroudryumon both holding them, bridal style.

"Are you alright Kimberly?" Shadow asked his friend in concern as he and Shroudryumon landed on the ground on their feet. "You two almost got hit by that Hunter and that SkullSatamon." Shroudryumon stated to his old comrade, before the two put the girls down on their feet. Shadow and Shroudryumon were glad to see the two girls unharmed, with both boys smiling.

Kimberly and SambaLunaCatmon, on the other hand, were still blushing at being this close to their crushes. 'I can't believe that Shadow/ Shroudryumon held and touched me!' Both Kimberly and SambaLunaCatmon thought at the same time, feeling very warm at this close contact. However, both girls broke away from their thoughts as they heard Shadow talk. "Are you two still here? We still got a fight to finished!" Shadow replied to the two dancers with a confused face, getting the girls to look at him and Shroudryumon. "His right." Shroudryumon replied as well to the dancers of darkness, crossing his claws. "H-huh? Oh, right." Kimberly replied to the boy she loves, now focused on task. "V-Very well. Let us finished this fight!" SambaLunaCatmon said as well as she, Kimberly, Shadow, and Shroudryumon returned to the battlefield with their friends.

Soon, the thousands of Hunters and Digimon were now down to a handful, sweating in fear as they saw Team Darkness defeated all of their comrades. "H-how can one group be this strong?!" A Hunter muttered in fear as the team of darkness looked at them with narrowed eyes. "And were the last ones standing!" Another Hunter cried out as the small army now sees the Dark users facing them, looking ready to end it.

"W-What do we do?!" Another Hunter exclaimed in fear, breathing very hard. "I say we charge forward!" One of the last Hunters exclaimed as the army cheered with their Digimon and charged forward. "Let's end this guys! All Together!''. Shadow called out to his team as he held out his right hand, gathering energy in it, with all the others doing the same, creating a giant energy ball of darkness. **"Fire!''.** The team of darkness called out as they unleashed the blast, heading for the Army of hunters and Digimon.

This made the small army gasp and stop, until it was too late as a big explosion happened in the area, with the team of darkness turning around and stroking a pose as the explosion happens behind them. Soon, the small army lay defeated on the ground, covered in bruises and in pain. One Hunter groan and got up, before he saw the remains of the army, then at the Dark Team, flinching in fear as the Hunter saw the team glare at him. "R-Retreat!" The Hunter yelled loudly as he and the army got up, picking up what's left of their comrades away from the team in fear.

Seeing as the army now retreating, Team Darkness then cheered and celebrated, glad to see that they won this fight. Soon, the Mega Digimon soon turned back into their Rookie Forms (Champion Form in the case of DanceCatmon) for a job well done. "We won!" Takumi cheered as he ran around in a circle in glee as he and the others reverted back into their human forms. "Yes we did, Takumi." Shadow replied with a small smile on his face. Shadow then turned around to look at his friends, seeing their smiling faces.

"Everyone! Well done! We have won this battle and now, all Hunters will know of this victory and won't try another trick on us again! Raise a Cry of victory! Let this world know that we're back together again!''. Shadow called out to his friends as he raised his right fist into the air, with the others doing the same. "YYYYYYAAAAAAAA!''. The Team of Darkness and Digimon called out as they raised their hands into the sky and let out a cry of victory. Soon everyone brought down their hands and looked at one another, smiling at being back together again.

Takumi then jumped at Shadow, hugging him, with Shadow returning the hug. "I've missed you a whole lot, Shadow. I couldn't wait to see you again''. Takumi said to his idol with a smile on his face, very happy to see his idol again. "Same here, Takumi. You've gotten stronger''. Shadow said to his prodgie with a smile on his face, happy to see the child that reminds him of himself again.

Grimdramon and PoisonDarkDramon did a high five with their claws. "Long time no see, PoisonDarkDramon. Been training hard since we last met''. Grimdramon greeted the younger Dragon with a smile on his face, happy to see him again after so long. "You got it, I've been training hard to beat you, old man''. PoisonDarkDramon said to his master and 'Older brother' with a smile, getting Grimdramon to chuckle. "I'm not that old yet''. Grimdramon said to PoisonDarkDramon with a smile, missing being called by the younger Dragon.

Takumi then let go of Shadow and stepped away from him, making Shadow look at Kimberly, who looked at him, a little angry. "Long time no see''. Shadow said to his old friend with a smile. "That's all you have to say after 3 years now''. Kimberly snapped at Shadow with tears in her eyes, making Shadow take a step back. "You knocked me out without saying goodbye to you, all because I refused to leave you. Do you have any idea how much I cried when I woke up!''. Kimberly said to Shadow with tears going down her checks as she let out her sorrow for the past years out.

"I thought you were gone forever. I thought I should give up any hope I have to see you again. I tried to give up, but my heart wouldn't let it happen. So I decided I would hope to see you again, even if it took the rest of my life for it to happen''. Kimberly said as she told Shadow that she kept hope she would see him again, which Shadow just smiled at her.

Kimberly then collapsed onto her knees as she continued to cry. "I'm so happy to finally see you again, and I always dreamed of this day happening!''. Kimberly called out as she continued to cry with her hands on her checks. "Please don't separate from me, ever again Shadow!''. Kimberly called out as she lowered her hands to look at Shadow. Only for her to look in disbelief at seeing Shadow kneeing on the ground on his right knee and holding a light blue Flower in his right hand, holding it out to her, with Shadow still smiling at her.

"I promise Kimberly. We won't ever be separated again''. Shadow said to his friend with a wink, getting Kimberly to cry in joy now as she went forward and hugged Shadow with her head on his chest, while Shadow just hugged Kimberly back happily. Grimdramon and DanceCatmon had a similar reunion, only words were meaningless and both Digimon just went to hugging each other, with everyone watching with a smile, thought Yuna and Lopmon were jealous.

Soon Shadow and Kimberly finished their hugging and stood up, along with their Digimon doing the same. Shadow then looked at all his friends and smiled. "Everyone. I'm feeling really happy to see almost all of us together again''. Shadow said to his friends with a smile on his face, which everyone smiled back at him, with Kimberly holding Shadow's right arm with both her hands, getting Shadow to look at her in confusion. "We're only missing Raiden and DarkBlazDramon''. Zero said to the group as he put his right hand on his hip, eyes narrowed. "Yeah, about that. Me and Kimberly, along with our Digimon got into this mass is because we were tracking down Raiden''. Takumi said to the team on the reason on how they got into trouble, getting the group's attention.

"Say what! Raiden's close!''. Rouge said in shock to hear that the lost teammate was close after so long away from the team. Kimberly nodded to the group with narrowed eyes. "Yeah, his close. But after everything that happened so far, he should be getting further away every second''. Kimberly said to the group with a serious tone, getting everyone serious. "Not this time! We're going after him and bring him back! Let's roll!''. Shadow called out to the team with a serious tone, with the group nodding to their leader. "Right!''. Everyone called out as they ran into the forest, their goal now to bring back their lost friend.

* * *

 **(Sometime later)**

The team of darkness landed in an open area of the forest all together. They have spent time searching the forest and going after a presence they felt in the forest and have now landed from the tress to the ground. "Split up and search for Raiden! His close, I can sense him, but don't engage him in battle. Only me and Grimdramon have a chance to defeat him and DarkBlazDramon!''. Shadow called out to the team as he stood in front of them, looking in front of him with his eyes glowing purple, determined to bring back his friend. "Right!''. Everyone called out as they took off into the forest to search for Raiden and bring him back, leaving Shadow alone with Grimdramon.

"Wild Digimon could get in our way from reaching Raiden''. Grimdramon reminded his partner that wild Digimon could interfere in their search for Raiden. "Well we'll just have to beat them fast to reach Raiden! Let's go! **''.** Shadow said to his partner as he took off with Grimdramon flying after his partner. 'Raiden. I remember the first day we met. We thought we were enemies and fought straight away' Shadow thought to himself as he went down memory lane where he first met Raiden, before he took off into the forest, running like a Ninja from Naruto with Grimdramon running with him.

"Raiden! It took so much time, but our bond became so strong that we felt more like brothers then friends. We both knew it. Right from the start. We never actually said it, but…we're friends. That's why...I...I DON'T WANT TO LET YOU BE CONSUMED BY VENGEANCE!''. Shadow thought to himself as he was more determined to find his lost 'Brother'.

Soon Shadow and Grimdramon stopped when they saw a cave in front of them, seeing the entrance to the cave was small, but the cave looked like it contacted to the underground. "Raiden. I can sense him in that cave''. Shadow said to his partner, his eyes dead locked on the entrance on the cave. "Should we wait for the others to get here, or just head in and find Raiden''. Grimdramon asked his partner on what they should do, eyes narrowed and claws crossed. "We can't wait. Raiden is waiting for me and I won't let this chance slip up''. Shadow said to his partner without looking at him, knowing that this is something he has to do alone. GrimDramon looked at his partner, before he nodded to him as he and Shadow walked into the cave, which was scary looking, before they jumped into a hole in the ground, falling, before they landed on the ground on a knee, seeing a hallway.

Shadow and Grimdramon started walking down the cave, knowing that they were in for the battle of their lives. Shadow closed his eyes as he thought of all the times he and Raiden bonded. He thought of how they battle together, how they fought over small things, how they laughed together at seeing Rouge getting his butt kicked by Yuna and Kimberly together. Shadow remembered how they finished their first fight against each other, they grasp each other's hand, making a promise to always be by each other's side.

Shadow opened his eyes as he saw the end of the path and the entrance to the end of the cave. "Finally. I've made it''. Shadow thought to himself as he and Grimdramon entered the end of the cave, where he will find his old friend.

Shadow and Grimdramon entered an open area inside the cave with no light inside, but Shadow and Grimdramon could still see. Shadow and Grimdramon stopped in the middle of the cave, before they looked up with their dangerous narrowed eyes to look at their old friends. On top of a Dragon-like-statue in the cave, seating down was a boy that was the same age as Shadow. He had hair in a style like Sorey from Tales of Zestiria, only it was mostly black with red in front, pale skin, blood red eyes, face looks like Sasuke from Naruto, wearing a blood red shirt, a Black open sip jacket, Long Black and Red pants, Red shoes and Blood Red fingerless gloves. Besides the young man was a Digimon that looks like Grimdramon, only Red replacing the Black and Yellow Replacing the purple.

The Young man and Grimdramon-look-alike opened their eyes and saw Shadow and Grimdramon. "Shadow''. The young man said to Shadow, having been expecting him to arrive. "Grimdramon''. The Red Grimdramon-look-alike said to Grimdramon with narrowed eyes. "Raiden''. Shadow whispered to himself as he finally saw his best friend again, with his Katana appearing in his left hand with the blade fully revealed. "DarkBlazDramon''. Grimdramon whispered the name of the Digimon that could match him in power with narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing here?''. Raiden asked his old friend on what he was doing in the cave he was taking a nap in and why Shadow has come to him. "I came to bring you back''. Shadow said to his old friend, telling him why he has come here. "And we're gonna take you both back, even if we have to use force''. Grimdramon said as he continued where Shadow left off. "And what makes you so sure we'll go back''. DarkBlazDramon said to the Darkness users, asking why they were sure he and Raiden would go back. "Because…our bond wasn't severed that day. Our bond is still there, Raiden. That's why I'm gonna take you back from this quest of Vengeance!''. Shadow called out as he pointed his Katana at Raiden, having no intention to stop in his quest to take his best friend back.

Raiden was silent, before he stood up. "You truly are a fool, Shadow. If you think that our Bond isn't severed. It was severed three years ago, and I'll show you!''. Raiden called out with widen eyes as he held up his right hand, showing a Black and Red Fusion Loader in his hand. **"DarkBlazDramon! Digivole!''.** Raiden shouted out as his Fusion Loader Glowed Black and Red, before DarkBlazDramon flew into the air, just as he was covered in Data.

 **DarkBlazDramonDigivole to…ShinFlareDramon!**

The Data disappeared to reveal a Digimon that looks exactly like Reshiram from Pokémon, only there was Red replacing the White, and Yellow instead of Red and the eyes were Blood Red. ShinFlareDramon flew in the air as he used his arm-wings to fly. "A new form, huh''. Grimdramon said as he watched as ShinFlareDramon fly in front of him and Shadow. "Well lets show them your new form then!''. Shadow called out as he held his Fusion Loader in his right hand.

Shadow held his Fusion Loader in his right hand, with his left in his pocket, chains, tails from jacket and the cloak flowing in the breeze. **"Grimdramon!''.** Shadow called out as he swinged his right hand upper right with a beam of Digital energy going after the Fusion Loader. **"Digivole!''.** Shadow shouted out with his eyes glowing purple.

Grimdramon stood still before rings of energy went over him, making Grimdramon close his eyes from the power entering him. **"RRRRRRAAAAAAAA!''.** Grimdramon shouted out as the skin on him disappeared, before he changed forms. He went to all four, his tail grew longer, his wings disappeared, Blue armour appeared on his back, his head grew longer, before fangs appeared in his mouth, a red gem appeared on his chest, before the new form opened his glowing purple eyes. **"DarkMetaDramon!''.** The Dark Dragon Digimon of time roared out to the heavens.

DarkMetaDramon charged towards ShinFlareDramon, whose eyes were widen in shock, before the Dark Dragon of Time pushed ShinFlareDramon to the top of the cave, before they went past the roof with both Digimon going outside with light now shining in the cave. Raiden looked up at the sky as he watched his Partner get pushed, before he looked back at Shadow, who grabbed his cloak, before Shadow threw it off. "I'm taking you back…No matter what!''. Shadow called out as he pointed at Raiden with his right hand, before he put his Fusion Loader in his pocket.

 **(Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Naruto vs Sasuke Song)**

Raiden held his right hand out as dark flames appeared, before a Red Sword appeared in it, with Raiden holding onto it. "You won't even be able to scratch me''. Raiden said to Shadow, before he suddenly disappeared, before he reappeared behind Shadow and charged to pierce Shadow, but Shadow turned around and clashed blades with Raiden with his Katana, with both boys having a power struggle with their swords being held by their right arms, eyes staring each other with their teeth now fangs, growling at each other, before they jumped back from each other.

"Let's do this!''. Raiden called out with widen eyes as he charged Shadow with his sword's top reaching the ground, leaving a track as he advanced. "Bring it!''. Shadow called out as he charged towards the advancing Raiden as well, holding his Katana upside down, with his right hand holding the handle. Time seemed to freeze as both boys started getting close, before they reached each other, with Raiden swinging his sword to cut Shadow's head off, but Shadow jumped over Raiden's sword and over Raiden.

Shadow, still in midair turned around and swung his Katana to cut Raiden's back, before Raiden moved fast and used his sword to block the slash from behind, but Shadow expected that as he smirked, before he landed on the ground and swept his left leg over Raiden's feet, making Raiden start to fall to the ground, but Raiden used his hands to land on, before he used his hands to jump into the air. Raiden then readjusted himself to look at Shadow and dive down to him with him now holding his sword with both hands and swing his blade again, only for it to be blocked by Shadow, using his Katana to block Raiden's blade.

Time moved again as both boys had another power struggle, before Shadow moved fast and used his left fist to punch Raiden in the stomach, making Raiden gasp for air, with Shadow taking advantage as he jumped up, before he spin and back kicked Raiden in the face, sending Raiden away with Raiden's blade stabbing the ground when it was sent flying.

Raiden was still sent flying, before he back flipped in air and grabbed the ground with his hands and feet, slowing his ascent, before he finally stopped. Raiden lifted his head to look at Shadow, before he used his Left hand to whip his check, before he saw Purple Blood starting to come out of his mouth, making Raiden growl. **"Thunder Stream!''.** Raiden called out as he slammed his left hand onto the ground, with Thunder coming out of his arm, heading towards to Shadow.

Shadow let go of his Katana as it disappeared in darkness, before Shadow back flipped away from the Thunder when it was to close. Shadow got some distance away, before he turned around and started running as the Thunder Current chased after him. Shadow was running like a Ninja as he kept looking forward, jumping left and right so that the Thunder wouldn't catch him. **"RRRRRRAAAAAAA!''.** Raiden shouted out as he held his arms in a X position, before he held them out with more thunder starting to come out of the ground, heading towards Shadow.

Shadow looked over his right shoulder, before he leaped off the ground and put his left hand on the ground as he continued going through the air. Then his eyes and purple bit of his hair changed to icy Blue, before his left hand glowed light blue, before an Ice Field appeared in front of him, protecting him from the Thunder when the Thunder made contact, creating a cold Mist that covered Shadow from Raiden's sight. **"RRRRAAAA!''.** Shadow shouted out as he jumped out of the mist, right hand pulled back, before he punched Raiden in the face, sending Raiden flying.

Raiden kept slamming into the ground as he was sent flying, before he landed on his feet and left hand on the ground, slowing his ascent, before he back jumped and landed on his feet. Raiden looked at Shadow as he growled at him. "Why…can't you understand…?''. Shadow said as he held his arms out and closed his eyes. **"Raidennn!''.** Shadow shouted out as he opened his eyes, when something unexpected happen. Shadow's crest glowed as the field changed to a field like the Finally Valley in Naruto, only no statues with a 10-year-old Shadow and Raiden there, both transformed into their Dragon forms, with Raiden looking like Shadow's Dragon form and wearing the same clothes as Shadow did when he was 9-years-old, only Red replacing the Black and Yellow Replacing the Purple with rain raining down on the boys.

"Hmph''. 10-year-old Raiden said as he fully stood up, with everything changing back to the present. "Hmph''. Raiden said as he glared at Shadow, before he grew Red Dragon Wings, a Tail coming out, Razor Blades at the Elbows, Dragon feet with three claws at the front and one at the back, Dragon claws, Dragon ears, Dragon eyes and Dragon scales. "No more playing around''. Raiden said with an evil smirk on his face as he got on all four like a Dragon. "I agree!''. Shadow called out as he transformed into his 3 Dragon form, which looked like Raiden's Dragon Form, same everything, only difference was the horns on Shadow's head. Both old friends smirked at each other, before they charged at each other, pulled their right fists back, before they pushed them forward and clashed, creating Spider Web cracks on the ground.

* * *

 **(With the two Dragons)**

Both Dragons were high in the sky, staring at each other. ShinFlareDramon was using his arm-wings to fly, staring at DarkMetaDramon, while DarkMetaDramon seems to fly without wings, staring back at ShinFlareDramon. "How did thing ever come to this. Once best friends we were, now just two Dragons, fighting each other''. DarkMetaDramon said with a sad look at how he now must fight a Digimon he considered a brother to him.

"We chose our own paths to walk old friend, no matter where they lead. Our paths lead us to here, where I have the chance to pummel you to the ground''. ShinFlareDramon said with a smirk on his face, getting DarkMetaDramon to chuckle. "Sorry, but the only one doing the pummelling is me and you'll be the one pummelled''. DarkMetaDramon said with a smirk on his face, making ShinFlareDramon chuckle. "We'll see who will do the Pummelling! **Dragon Impact!''.** ShinFlareDramon called out as Red energy surrounded him and charged towards DarkMetaDramon. **(Imagine ShinFlareDramon doing a Giga Impact, only red instead of whatever colour Giga Impact is)**

"Two can play that game! **Dragon Impact!''.** DarkMetaDramon called out as Dark Energy surrounded him, before he charged towards ShinFlareDramon. Both Dragon slammed into each other, head butting each other with the shockwaves from the two Dragons being so powerful that the earth shook, mountains very shattered in pieces and trees were sent flying from the ground. Both Dragons were glaring at each other as they tried to overpower each other, before both Dragons flew away from each other with their Energy disappearing around them. Both Dragons started firing Dragon Blasts at each other as they flew around each other in the sky, but they kept missing. Soon DarkMetaDramon and ShinFlareDramon stopped in the air, glaring at each other.

ShinFlareDramon then started gathering Blue energy in his mouth, which took the shape of a blast like Reshiram's Blue Flare attack. **"Blue Legendary Flare!''.** ShinFlareDramon shouted out as he fired his attack at DarkMetaDramon, who stood still with the gem on his chest starting to glow. **"Dark Metal Flash cannon!''.** DarkMetaDramon called out as he fired a dark cannon like blast from the gem on his chest. **(Image Flash Cannon from Pokémon, only a little black)**

Both attacks slammed into each other with another powerful shockwave being created from the attacks, only this time the shockwaves affected the whole world, with everyone in the World feeling the shockwaves and earthquakes. Soon both attacks caused a powerful explosion, which went up into space with the whole world seeing the explosion. Both Dragon type Dragon charged at each other again, before they head butted each other again, glaring at each other.

* * *

 **(Back with Shadow and Raiden)**

Both old friends having been fighting off since the two Dragons have been fighting each other, with their bare fists, claws, legs, Tails and Wings, Sometimes, that weird thing would happen again, only lasting longer with both boys fighting like they did in their first big battle. Shadow and Raiden have been speaking to each other for the whole battle, so things have been emotional and personal.

"Enough Talk…!''. Raiden called out as his body flared in a Black and Red Aura, glaring at Shadow, before he disappeared, making Shadow widen his eyes. Shadow then sensed someone behind him, making Shadow quickly look over his left shoulder to see Raiden behind him, using his wings to fly and kick his head. Time seemed to stop as Shadow quickly ducked, before he used his hands to get himself a little distance from Raiden, before he quickly got back on his feet and turned around, blocking a kick with his left hand, before he back jumped away from a second kick.

Shadow leaped towards Raiden to punch him in the face, but Raiden disappeared, making Shadow quickly turn back around to see Raiden in the air, before Raiden few Lighting Needles at Shadow, who used his wings to fly away before he could get stabbed. Shadow looked up, before he quickly leaned his upper body down to doge a flaming sword swipe from Raiden, who summoned his sword, before Raiden flew back, before he charged again, only to get punched in the left check by Shadow, making him spit out some saliva, before getting spent flying with Shadow flying after him. Raiden slammed into the wall of the cave, with him turning back to normal, before Shadowgot in front of him, left arm over his neck and right claw on the wall and wings out, with Shadow also back to normal, almost.

"Ha…ha…ha''. Shadow said as he took deep breaths from moving so fast, with time moving again, with both boys glaring at each other. "Did that…''. Shadow began to say with his eyes closed. "Did that wake you up!?''. Shadow said as he opened his eyes again, only the field changed again with both boys back in their 10-year-old boys, only not Dragon form with Shadow having Raiden trapped like he did a few moments ago, before the field changed back to normal, with both boys still glaring at each other.

"You're still just a child…''. Raiden said to Shadow, making Shadow widen his eyes at what Raiden said. "Shadow!''. Raiden called out as he struggled against Shadow, before pushing Shadow off and sending him flying, with Shadow back flipping to get control. Raiden landed on the ground, before he inhaled some air, before he blew a giant fire ball out of his mouth, with Shadow in the fireball's range.

Shadow crossed his arms in a X position to shield himself, but the flames were starting to burn him, which Shadow decided enough is enough. **"RRRRAAAA!''.** Shadow shouted out as his eyes glowed purple, teeth now fangs, blowing out the fireball. Raiden held his right arm in front of his eyes so that the smoke don't get in them, but then saw Shadow fly into the air, making Raiden growl as he grew his wings and took off after Shadow. Raiden flew into the air, before he got on ShinFlareDramon's back, who nodded to him with a smile. Raiden then looked forward, seeing Shadow on DarkMetaDramon's back, right hand out with a small orb of Dark Energy like Naruto's Rasengan, only pure black, with Shadow back in his full Dragon form.

Raiden narrowed his eyes as his Sword appeared in his left hand, as he held it upside down with black lighting going it like Sasuke'sChidori Blade. "Now I'm gonna take you back!''. Shadow shouted out to Raiden with his eyes also in Dragon form, with DarkMetaDramon roaring as well. "It's…over!''. Raiden called out to Shadow as he held his left hand out to the side, with ShinFlareDramon roaring as well.

Both Boys were silent as the weird thing happen again, only the 10-year-old versions of Shadow and Raiden were on solid ground, before they shot off the ground, heading towards each other, with both boys next to a Waterfall. **"Shadowwwwww!''.** 10-Year-old Raiden shouted out as he changed back to his present self, in the air with his blade on thunder. ShinFlareDramon was also gathering energy in his mouth, creating a Dark Red attack like Reshiram's Fusion Flare. **"Fusion Dark Flare!''.** ShinFlareDramon called out as he fired his blast to DarkMetaDramon, still flying.

" **Raidennnnnn!"'.** 10-Year-old Shadow shouted out as he turned back to his 12-year-old self, still charging at Raiden. DarkMetaDramon was gathering dark energy in his mouth as well as he prepared his best attack. **"Roar of Dark Times!''.** DarkMetaDramon shouted out as he unleashed his best attack. **"Rrraaaaarrgh!''.** The two boys and two Dragon shouted out as their attacks slammed into each other, with Shadow and Raiden's time change showed their younger selves, before they changed back.

All four attacks struggled to push each other back, before finally Shadow and DarkMetaDramon's attack started to push past Raiden and ShinDramon's attacks. However Shadow and Raiden looked at each other, seeing their 10-year-old transformed selves, before they saw another memory, where Shadow and Raiden grasped hands after their first battle with Shadow the winning.

Time returned to normal, before Raiden's sword was knocked out of his hands and Shadow's Rasengan-like attack slammed into Raiden's stomach, with DarkMetaDramon's attack finally push past ShinFlareDramon's attack and slammed into ShinFlareDramon, with the two Darkness users attacks sending Raiden and ShinFlareDramon flying away, smashing through 5 mountains.

Shadow and DarkMetaDramon took deep breaths as they stayed in the air with Shadow using his Dragon wings, before both Digidestined and Dragon of Darkness flew over to where Raiden and ShinDramon landed. Shadow and DarkMetaDramon landed on the ground, in a whole shape impact on the ground, but no Raiden and ShinFlareDramon. However, Shadow then saw a massage on the ground. The Massage said "This isn't over. Not even you will stop my quest of Revenge'', making Shadow sigh as he failed to bring back Raiden again.

"Come on. Let's go find someplace to have Dinner and regroup with everyone''. DarkMetaDramon said to his partner as he lowered his head to look at Shadow, also sad that they couldn't bring back their old friends. "Alright. All that stuff has made me hungry''. Shadow said as he jumped on DarkMetaDramon's neck, before DarkMetaDramon took off into the sky, with boy Digidestined and Dragon of Darkness tired after a battle that finally made them fight serious.

* * *

 **(3 hours later)**

The sky of DigiQuartz was starting to turn black as it showed that it was the after noon time of the day, with Hunters in DigiQuartz leaving to head back home to spend time with their families, play with friends, go on dates and many more , in a Chinese restaurant of DigiQuartz, run by a Digitamamon, the team of Darkness was having a celebration dinner in celebration for their reunion and to catch up on old times. The 8 Hunters and their Digimon partners were seating down on a circle shape table, having lots of Chinese food, such as Sushi, Dumplings, Nodules, Chile Crab, Fried Rice, you name it, even a whole big bottle of Coca Cola. Rouge, Ash, Zero, DemiDevimon, BlackGabumon and Keramon were eating like wild animals, throwing away food and eating with their hands, Yuna, Kimberly, Alleria, ShadowJackelmon, DanceCatmon and Lopmon were eating normal, while sweet dropping at seeing the boys eat like Animals.

Shadow, Takumi, Grimdramon and DarkPoisonDramon were eating normal as well, eyes closed as they eat their food, using chop sticks, whipping their faces clean. Shadow and Grimdramon were eating like that because they weren't the type to make a mass, while eating, while Takumi and DarkPoisonDramon wanted to be like Shadow, so they were eating like their idols. All in all, the Team of Darkness were having a great time, while Shadow's new cloak was destroyed, so Shadow couldn't wear it anymore. "CCCHHHEEERRRSSSS!''. The Humans of the Team of Darkness called out as they raised their cups of Coca Cola in the air, before they took a sip, with all of them having smiles on their faces.

"CCCHHHEEERRRSSS!''. The Digimon of the Team called out as they all clapped claws, paws or whatever together with smiles on their faces as well. "This is the best night I have had in 3 years, man!''. Rouge called out with a wide smile on his face as he eats a piece of the Chile Crab, enjoying the sweet taste of it. "I second that, Reaper boy''. Yuna called out with a smile on her beautiful face as she eat a piece of Sushi, happy that the team is back together. "You can say that again, sister. I don't want this night to end anytime soon''. Zero called out as he eat his fried rice, eyes open and looking at Yuna.

"I second what my partner says. I don't want this ending anytime soon''. DemiDevimon said as he flew onto Zero's left shoulder, in his mouth was a piece of chicken as he continued to eat it like a wild animal. "As much as I want the same thing, a day always ends, but that won't mean our fine will end''. Lopmon said with a smile as she jumped into Yuna's hands, who held her partner with a smile. "Fun never ends''. Keramon said as he got next to Zero's seat, eating a bowl of nodules.

Kimberly watched the three members of Darkness with her Digimon partner doing the same with a smile on their faces. "I'm feeling so happy at seeing us all together again''. Kimberly said with a smile and eyes closed as she took a bit of her hot tea. "You can say that a thousand times and I would agree all the time, sister''. DanceCatmon said with a smile as she eat her fish, also feeling happy to see the team together again. Shadow and Grimdramon looked at the two girls and nodded to them.

"I feel the same, Kimberly. I feel happiness seeing the team and us together again after 3 long years''. Shadow said to Kimberly with a bright smile on his face, getting Kimberly's checks to turn red as she looked away from Shadow, hoping Shadow wouldn't see her face, getting Shadow confused. "Seeing all us together again, really takes me back to when we were a team in the old days. I'm glad to be with everyone again, especially you DanceCatmon''. Grimdramonsaid to his friend with a smile, getting DanceCatmon to blush bright red, before she turns around to hide her face, getting Grimdramon to chuckle.

After the battle with Raiden and ShinFlareDramon, Shadow and DarkMetaDramon went to the city to met up with the others. They met up in the park, where everyone filed in their reports. Zero and DemiDevimon found a RustTyranomon and captured it. Yuna and Lopmon captured a LadyDevimon. Rouge and Keramon captured a Knightmon. Ash and BlackGabumon captured a SaberLeomon. Alleria and ShadowJackelmon captured a Minervamon. Takumi and DarkPoisonDramon captured a Plesiomon. Kimberly and DanceCatmon captured a female Ravemon, making Shadow and Grimdramon proud of their partners.

"So Shadow, what's our new home look like''. Zero asked his friend on what the place that they'll be staying in will look like, while taking a sip of his drink. Shadow put his right hand on the table, before a square shape appeared in the middle of the table, having a view of the castle Shadow and Kari was staying at. "This is where we'll be staying for our time in this world. However, I was thinking of making a few adjustments with the place''. Shadow said to his friends and team, looking at the mansion he was been staying at, thinking they could do a little changes.

"I agree, like make the place bigger and more rooms, and even have a pool, hot spring, game room and lots more''. Ash said as he touched the square, with the castle changing to a bigger castle, with a pool, hot springs and even a field around the island. "Yeah, and a battle room to train at''. Yuna said as she touched the square, with another building appearing next to the castle. "And maybe a Dance studio''. Kimberly said as she touched the square with another building appearing as well. "And a kids playground''. Alleria said as she touched the sphere this time, with a playground appearing next to the castle as well.

"Okay then. That settles it then. But we're gonna have to talk with the person I'm currently living with''. Shadow said with a smile on his face as the square disappeared, making everyone confused at hearing Shadow was staying with someone. However, Rouge, Zero, Ash and their Digimon partners saw something at the door of the restaurant, getting them to look, before they started to drool at what they saw. What they saw was the White haired girl that looks likes like Kuroyukihime from Accel world that was the same age as Kari, only wearing a White shirt that reveals her stomach that was flat, a White Long Sleeve Jacket, a White skirt, White socks and White high heels. Along with the Girls was aLunamon as well.

The boys and their Digimon couldn't look away, along with their Digimon, with the girl and Lunamon smiling at them, before they gave the finger sign to come to them, before they ran off. "We'll see you guys later''. The boys and their Digimon said to the others as they left the restaurant and chased after the two girls, making Shadow, Kimberly, Yuna, Alleria, Takumi and their Digimonpartners sweet drop. "Lazy Perverts those idiots are''. Yuna cursed under her breath, mad at how easily those three and their Digimon get subdued. "You can say that every day and I'll agree to them all. Those guys just can't resist a good looking female''. Lopmon said to her partner with an angry face as well.

However, a Motorbike was heard, before a Rider Guy that wearied a black rider suite rode into the Restaurant. The Rider then stopped his bike and look at Kimberly and Yuna. "Hey you two bitches, you may think you're hot, but you're really just ugly looking cats''. The Rider said to Kimberly and Yuna, flipping them off with his middle fingers, before he rides his bike out of the restaurant. Kimberly and Yuna's faces turn red in rage, before they shot out of their seats and chased after the Rider. "Wait Kimberly/ Yuna''. DanceCatmon and Lopmon said as they ran after their partners, leaving Shadow and Grimdramon alone with the youngest members of the team.

Shadow took a sigh at what just happened and what he saw, now not having the chance to tell them about Kari, with Grimdramon doing the same as him. However, suddenly a dark rope od darkness wrapped around the younger members of the team and their Digimon, getting Shadow and Grimdramon to widen their eyes. "Bet you guys didn't see that coming''. DarkPoisonDramon said to Shadow and Grimdramon, before him and the others were pulled out of the Restaurant. "Takumi! Alleria!''. Shadow called out as he jumped over the table to chase after his two young friends, after leaving the payment for their dinner and for the Digimon's dinner as well. "ShadowJackelmon! DarkPoisonDramon!''. Grimdramon called out as he flew over the table.

Both users of Darkness shot out of the restaurant and saw a Time Shift Portal with Alleria, Takumi and their partner Digimon going into it. "Let's go and get our friends and 'little sisters' back''. Shadow said to Grimdramon as he held his Fusion Loader in his right hand, with Grimdramon nodding to his partner. "Right behind you all the way, Shadow''. Grimdramon said to his partner as both him and Shadow shot into the Time shift portal, with the portal closing behind them.

Shadow and Grimdramon jumped out of the Time Shift portal and landed on their feet, seeing themselves land in a City full of People. Shadow quickly returned Grimdramon to the Fusion Loader so that people wouldn't see him. Shadow looked left and right, seeing that he was in quiet the City that had skyscrapers and a few small buildings.

However, that wasn't Shadow's concern. Shadow ran into an alleyway that was close to him and concentrated. Soon Darkness surrounded Shadow, before he was teleported out of the alleyway and out of the city, with the sun begging to set.

Shadow appeared in the forest that his mansion was in, only in an open field with no animals in the area, but Shadow didn't let down his guard. Shadow looked left and right to see anyone in the area, when suddenly his senses went off, telling him that danger was close. Shadow quickly reacted, brought out his Katana in his right hand and using it to block an attack from above, with Shadow looking up to look at his attacker, only for his eyes to widen in shock at seeing the attacker was his look-alike, only she was wearing different clothes.

Shadow's look-alike was wearing clothes like Velvet from Tales of Berseria, only the thing covering her chest was Blue and Shadow's look-alike was using an assassin's blade like Velvet's weapon, only it was pure black. "You again!''. Shadow shouted out as he pushed his look-alike away, who landed on her feet. Shadow then held his left hand out, before his eyes and the purple part of his hair changed to yellow, before thunder shot out of his hand, heading towards the look-alike girl, who widens her eyes, before she high jumped to dodge the attack, landing on a knee, with Shadow's hair and eyes changing to normal. "I don't have time to play around with you, so move aside''. Shadow said to his look-alike with narrowed eyes as he held his Katana out, ready for battle

"Forget it!''. Shadow's look-alike called out as she charged towards Shadow with her blade aimed at Shadow's Chest, but Shadow quickly used his Katana to block the stab. Shadow took the chance and kicked his look-alike in the stomach, sending her back a few feet, with the girl looking down. Shadow's look-alike looked straight up to see Shadow and Grimdramon standing in front of her with Grimdramon next to him, with the two look-alikes standing next to each other as well.

Both sides were silent as they looked at each other. "Who are you?''. Shadow said to his Look-alike, wanting to know who she is and what their connection is. "Along with you''. Grimdramon said to his Look-alike, wanting to know who she is and what their connection is as well. "I am…Ruri''. Shadow's look-alike said to Shadow as she revealed her name. "I'm your younger twin sister, Shadow''. Ruri said to Shadow as she revealed their connection, making Shadow widen his eyes in shock. "What…my twin!?''. Shadow said in disbelief at what he just heard.

"And I'm DarkWindDramon and I'm your Twin Sister, Grimdramon''. Grimdramon's look-alike named DarkWindDramon said to Grimdramon, revealing their connection as well. "Impossible…my twin sister!?''. Grimdramon said with eyes widen in disbelief at what he just heard. Both sides were silent for a few seconds, before Ruri spoke. "Yes, I'm Ruri, your twin sister and my partner DarkWindDramon is Grimdramon's twin sister as well''. Ruri said to Shadow with narrowed eyes at how Shadow will react. Shadow still had a look of disbelief, before it changed into anger. "Liar, I don't have a sister!''. Shadow shouted out in rage as his Katana appeared in his right hand, before he leaped towards Ruri with his Katana raised and swing it at Ruri, who quickly blocked it with her assassin's blade. "I don't have a sister, ether''. Grimdramon called out in rage as he charged towards DarkwindDramon and tried to slash her at the face, but the female Dragon kept dogging. "We're not lying!''. DarkWindDramon said to her twin brother and Shadow, getting the boys to look at their twins.

"When our parents died, we got separated. You were sent to somewhere else, but I was found by our Grandparents from our mother's side''. Ruri said to Shadow, telling him a back-story, with Shadow jumping back to face her, with Grimdramon doing the same. "For the last 13 years, I was raised by our Grandparents, but we couldn't find you''. Ruri said to Shadow, telling her that for the last 13 years, she was raised with their family, making Shadow widen his eyes slightly. "My grandparents…alive!''. Shadow whispered to himself in shock as he was fully in disbelief at what he was hearing. "But how can that be possible! You've been living with them all this time''. Shadow called out in shock at what he was hearing, getting Grimdramon to look at his partner in concern.

However, Shadow suddenly leaped at Shadow and clashed blades with Ruri again. "You're just trying to make me lower my guard to attack. If what you said was true, why didn't you and our grandparents search for me? Did you even care about me!''. Shadow shouted out in rage at Ruri, wanting answers from his twin sister. "How dare you even think that? We searched high and low for you in this world for the last 13 years, but could never find you! I basically cried myself to sleep, wanting to meet you more than anything else in the world!''. Ruri shouted out at Shadow with tears going down her eyes at what Shadow, getting Shadow to lose his anger and guilt to appear in him. "Y-y-y-you must be lying''. Shadow said to Ruri, struggling to say after he saw Ruri's tears.

"I-I-Is it true. Is she really my sister''. Shadow thought to himself in shock, not sure if he could really believe what Ruri was saying. "Hold on. If she's really my sister, she must know that then''. Shadow thought to himself as he finally saw a way to know if Ruri was telling the truth. Shadow then jumped away from Ruri and had his Katana disappear, looking at Ruri with everyone looking at him. "If you're really my sister, then answer one question and I'll believe you''. Shadow said to Ruri, wanting to have the most important question finally answered to him, getting Ruri to focus. "Alright then. What is your question''. Ruri said to her twin brother, wanting Shadow to believe her.

"What…is my name!''. Shadow said to Ruri, wanting to know his real name more than anything else, making everyone widen their eyes at what Shadow said. "For as long as I can remember, I have always wanted to know my real name, but I never knew what it was. You or my grandparents must know it. Tell me my real name and I'll believe you''. Shadow said to his twin sister, thinking that she'll know his real name and who he is. Ruri looked like she was struggling, with DarkWindDramon was looking at her partner with a worried face. However, Ruri suddenly saw something behind Shadow, heading towards the unnoticed Darkness user. Ruri then disappeared, before she reappeared behind Shadow with her arms spread out, getting Shadow to turn around in slow motion, before his eyes widen at a blast heading towards Ruri.

 **Boom!**

An Explosion happened when the blast made contact with Ruri, sending trees flying off the ground, but Shadow and the Digimon held their ground. Soon the smoke from the attack cleared, making Shadow look, before his eyes widen at seeing Ruri, who took the full force of the attack, her clothes ruined and her skin burned. Ruri looked over her left shoulder and cracked a smile when she saw Shadow's face. "You should see the look on your face. Normally you look cool, but now you look like a love sick idiot''. Ruri said to Shadow, chuckling a little at what she said, but Shadow and the Digimon were still staring at her in shock. "B-B-B-But why! Why did you protect me?''. Shadow asked his sister on why she protected him from that blast.

"Because…we're…f-f-family''. Ruri slowly said to her twin, making Shadow widen his eyes in shock at what Ruri said. Ruri started to fall, but Shadow cached her and held her as he kneed on the ground. "Ruri!''. DarkWindDramon called out in horror as she went over to her partner's side, with Grimdramon next to her. Ruri looked at Shadow and smiled at him. "Listen. I don't know your real name, neither does our grandparents. Only our parents and their killer knows. I know you have no reason to trust me, but we're really siblings. Please believe me''. Ruri said to Shadow, with tears starting to fall from her eyes. However, a tear fall onto her face, with Shadow being the cause. Shadow was actually shedding tears on his face.

"I'm sorry. This is my entire fault that you got hurt, but I'm gonna make it up to you. I'll be right back''. Shadow said to his Sister, as he held his right hand out, before Darkness appeared over it and a black pillow appeared in his hand. Shadow then set the pillow down on the ground, before he put Ruri's head on the pillow. Shadow then stood up. "Grimdramon. Watch over DarkWindDramon and Ruri''. Shadow said to his partner, looking at Grimdramon, who nodded to him. Shadow then turn around to see who was the cause of Ruri getting hurt and saw a 14-year-old boy with blond hair, tan skin, red eyes, wearing a crimson red jacket over a yellow shirt, black long pants, red shoes and yellow gloves and next to the boy was a ChaosDramon.

The boy was chuckling evilly. "How cute. The little sister protected the big brother. That is truly sweet. However, you're gonna pay for making my gang look like a bunch a losers with your friends''. The boy said to Shadow with an evil smirk on his face, with Shadow's eyes narrowed, growling at him. "You've dug your grave the moment you hurt my little sister''. Shadow said to the Hunter, before he brought out his Fusion Loader in his left hand. Shadow's Fusion Loader started to glow, before it turned into a Black and Purple D-tector, making everyone widen their eyes.

 **(Digimon Frontier Spirit Evolution scene)**

First shows the Spirit of Darkness being formed, before being revealed on the D-Tector screen, with Shadow holding it in his left hand at the far right. Shadow brought his right hand out to the far left, before a single ring of Fractal Code surrounded his hand. Shadow then brought his right hand towards the D-Tector, scanning the Fractal Code. **"Execute!"** Shadow shouted as he finished scanning the code, before holding out his right hand in the sky as the Fractal Code starting to surround him. **"Spirit Evolution!"** Shadow finished as the Spirit of Darkness activated appeared behind him as he is surrounded by the Fractal Code.

Then shows Shadow's face showing a helmet forming first on the Fractal Code. Then shows the arms being covered by armour gauntlets as well, along with the legs being formed as well. Soon, all the pieces formed to look like armour as they were brought towards Shadow as a screen box covered him. Soon, It shows an armouredDigimon in his place as he fell down to kneel on a pedestal, before rising up, bringing out swords from his gauntlets, slicing the air, before retracting them. **"Duskmon!"** The newly evolved Darkness Digimon said in a battle stance, ready for a fight.

 **(Sprit Evolution end)**

The Hunter, Ruri, ChaosDramon and DarkWindDramon's faces were in shock at what they just witness. "Did my brother…''. Ruri said in disbelief at what she has just witnessed with her own eyes, with DarkWindDramon continuing where she left off. "Turn into a Digimon!''. DarkWindDramon said in disbelief as well at what she saw. Grimdramon chuckled at seeing the two Girls's stung faces.

Duskmon started to walk to the Hunter and ChaosDramon with his blades out of his monster hands. "W-W-What are you waiting for. Destroy him!" The Hunter shouted out at ChaosDramon to attack. **"Hyper Mugen Cannon!''.** ChaosDramon shouted out as he fired two blasts from its cannons on its back. The Blasts headed towards Duskmon, who showed no concern, but just held up his right blade, with the blasts slammed into the blade, but the cannons were absorbed by Duskmon's blades. "Is that all, because I'm truly disappointed. Whatever, time to end this! **Lunar Plasma!''.** Duskmon called out as forms an image of a red moon with his swords, before the moon shattered with Duskmon charging at ChaosDramon.

Duskmon was too fast and didn't give ChaosDramon a chance to react, before Duskmon was behind ChaosDramon with both blades out. ChaosDramon stood still, before he was sliced and diced, before he was disintegrated, making the Hunter widens his eyes in shock. Duskmon looked over his right shoulder and glared at the Hunter. "Get Lost!'''. Duskmon said to the Hunter with a glare, making the Hunter scream before he ran off. Duskmon then turned around to look at Grimdramon, DarkWindDramon and Ruri. Duskmon then started to walk over to Ruri, with Duskmon noticing that the sky was now black with the full moon in the sky.

Duskmon was surrounded by Fractal Code, before he turned back to Shadow, who was still walking towards his sister. Shadow then kneeled down on the ground, before his hands were surrounded by a green glow. Shadow then put his hands on Ruri's stomach. "This will heal you so just relax and it will be done soon''. Shadow said to his sister as he kept his eyes on his hands, focused on healing his sister. Ruri nodded her head as she relax and let her brother heal her. DarkWindDramon then looked at Grimdramon. "We're sorry that we caused much trouble, we just wanted to be a family with you guys''. DarkWindDramon said to her brother, feeling regret at how things went like this.

Grimdramon smiled at his twin sister. "It's alright. You just wanted to tell us the truth about you guys to us. You have nothing to regret, sister''. Grimdramon said to DarkWindDramon as he brought his sister into a hug, making DarkWindDramon widen her eyes, before she hugged her brother back with love. Soon Shadow's hands stopped glowing with Shadow getting up and held his left hand out for Ruri to take. Ruri took her brother's hand, before Shadow pulled her off the ground, with Ruri taking notice that she no longer felt pain and looked to see herself fully healed. "I found the princess!''. A voice shouted out, getting everyone's attention as they looked to see a few humans with pale skin and dark color hair and a few virus Digimon coming out of the forest.

Then two humans came out of the forest, running towards Ruri. Both of them were humans in their early fifties, with one being a male and another being female. The male had Black shaggy hair, wearing a black muscle shirt, Black long pants and black shoes, while the women had long Purple hair, pale skin, wearing an outfit like Jaina's outfit from Warcraft, only her cap was black as were her other clothes. "Ruri!''. The man and female called out to Ruri as they ran towards her, who looked surprised. "Grandpa! Grandma!''. Ruri called out in surprise, making Shadow widen his eyes in shock at what she said, with him starting to step back.

Ruri's grandparents soon reached Ruri with the woman pulling Ruri into a hug. "Ruri, we were so worried!''. Ruri's grandmother said as tears went down her check as she cried on Ruri's shoulder, kneeling on the ground. "You better have a good reason to worry us, young lady''. Ruri's Grandfather said to the girl with an angry look on his face. Ruri looked at her grandparents with a bright smile. "I have a good reason alright. I finally found my brother''. Ruri said to her Grandparents with a smile, getting them to widen their eyes in shock. Ruri then pointed at Shadow, who was backing away.

Ruri's Grandparents look at Shadow and their eyes widen when they saw Shadow's face. "Oh my god…my grandson has finally come back to us!''. Ruri's grandmother called out in joy as she ran towards Shadow, before she gave him a big hug, making Shadow's eyes widen even more in shock. "My…precious little grandson''. Shadow's grandmother said in joy as she rubbed Shadow's face with her left hand, who was still in disbelief at what was happen. Shadow's grandfather walked over to his Wife and Grandson and soon made it and hugged Shadow as well. "W-w-w-we searched everyone for you, but now you've finally come back to us''. Shadow's Grandfather called out in joy as tears went down his face, making Shadow look at his two Grandparent's faces, seeing their tears.

Soon Ruri joined in and made it a group hug for Shadow. "We're…a…family now…after so…long''. Ruri called out in joy as she cried tears of joy, finally happy to have her brother, making Shadow look at Ruri, seeing her tears as well. "Shadow!''. A few different voices called out, getting Shadow to look through his left shoulder to see Yuna, Kimberly, Ash, Zero and Rougue, along with their Digimo running towards him with them waving at them, with the Rider guy and White haired girl next to them with the White haired girl holding Lunamon in her arms. "Big brother!''. Two more different voices called out, getting Shadow to look to see Alleria and Takumi waving towards him, with the two young Hunters on 17-year-old boy's shoulders, with their partner Digimon next to them.

Grimdramon was watching the invent happen with a small smile at seeing this happen. He could feel the Darkness off the people arriving to the scene and could tell they were like Shadow. However, hands suddenly grabbed him, bring him off the ground, before he was turned around to see that a MagnaKidmon and a Female TigerVespamon, who were shedding tears, while looking at him. "Our Grandson…''. The TigerVespamon whispered in joy, making Grimdramon widen his eyes. "We found you at last''. The MagnaKidmon said to Grimdramon with a smile, making Grimdramon look at him in shock as well.

Back with Shadow, Shadow looked around seeing his friends get along with the people in the area, along with see Ash, Yuna, Kimberly and Takumi reunite with their parents, with their Digimon doing the same. Shadow then looked at his family, and smiled a little. "I-i-it's okay now. I'm home''. Shadow said to his family with a smile, finally accepting the truth that these people were his family, with the darkness telling him that it was true. This was the start of the begging for the People of Darkness.

* * *

 **(1 hour later)**

After the tearful little first meeting, Shadow and Grimdramon were now leading all the people to where their castle is, impressing everyone that he has a castle. Now Shadow and Grimdramon were just a few steps away from their home with all the people and Digimon, but stopped and turned around to look at their grandparents, sisters and teammates. "Before we enter…we want to tell you about the people we're living with''. Shadow said to his team, sister and grandparents, getting them and their Digimon to look at him and Grimdramon. "Who are you living with, brother''. Ruri asked her older brother on who he was living with.

"The person we're living with is a girl named Kari Kamiya and her partner DigimonGatomon''. Grimdramon said to everyone, telling them about Kari and Gatomon, getting all the girls to feel jealous at Shadow and Grimdramon living with girls. "Oh, friends I see''. Shadow's grandfather said to the group, thinking that Kari is just a friend of Shadow. "Not completely true''. Shadow said nervously to his grandfather, getting everyone to notice. "What's wrong? Is she a friend or not''. Kimberly asked her crush, not knowing Shadow and Kari's crush. "Kari's my friend and my…wife''. Shadow said nervously as he looked down at the ground to avoid looking at everyone, whose eyes were widen in complete shock.

"And Gatomon is my wife as well, with both of us having a daughter named GrimSalamon''. Grimdramon said to the Digimon around, telling them of his family and making them widen their eyes in shock as well. **"WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT!''.** Shadow's family and team, along with Grimdramon's family and team shouted out in shock at hearing Shadow and Grimdramon being married at a young age, with Kimberly, Yuna, Lopmon and Dancecatmon heartbroken. "It's true. Here's the proof''. Shadow said to everyone as he lifted up his right hand and his ring became visible, shocking everyone as they saw the ring.

"I…have a sister-in-law!''. Ruri shouted out in happiness to hear that she has a sister-in-law and that Shadow found love. "Congratulations''. Shadow's grandfather and grandmother said to their grandchild, happy that he married a girl. "I have a niece and sister''. DarkWindDramon called out in happiness to hear that her brother got married and had a child. Even Magnakidmon and TigerVespamon were happy for their grandson as well. Even the boys of the team of Darkness were happy for their friends, while the girls were heartbroken, with Alleria and ShadowJackelmon frowning, thinking that these girls shouldn't be around Shadow and Grimdramon.

However, arms then appeared, wrapping around Shadow's left hand, getting everyone's attention as they looked to see Kari was the cause, with Gatomon jumping on Grimdramon's back and GrimSalamon jumped on her father's head. Shadow smiled at Kari with love, with Kari returning the smile, not minding that there were people here, but just glad her husband is home. Everyone was looking at Kari and Gatomon with star struck looks upon seeing Kari. "She's…beautiful''. Everyone thought to themselves as they looked at Kari and Gatomon, seeing them as the most beautiful girls they have ever seen.

Ruri was looking at Kari in awe at seeing how beautiful Kari was and how Shadow had a look of pure love in his eyes for her. Kari was latterly the most amazing looking girl she has ever met. Ruri was also surprised at seeing Shadow have a look of love on his face when his looking at Kari, seeing him never have that face so far and seeing the rings on them, showing that they were married. Shadow and Ruri's grandparents were in awe as well, thinking that Kari was beautiful as well and that Shadow was lucky to be in love with this beautiful girl as well, with both of them sensing something familiar in her.

Shadow's team were staring at Kari in awe as well, two shocked at how beautiful Kari is. The boys around Shadow's age were looking at Kari with heart shape eyes, while Takumi was looking in awe, thinking that no one was as beautiful as Kari. The girls were looking at Kari with looks of jealous at her being more beautiful than them, along with cuddling Shadow's arm. Alleria was looking at Kari in awe as well, seeing Kari as very different then Kimberly and Yuna and seeing the look of love in Shadow's eyes for this girl, making her think twice of doing anything to this girl.

DarkWindDramon, Magnakidmon and TigerVespamon looked at Gatomon and GrimSalamon in awe. Awe because of Gatomon's beauty and from feeling light and darkness in GrimSalamon, like they were mixed together. Kari, GrimSalamon and Gatomon were surprised to see the Darkness users bring more people to their castle, but Kari and Gatomon didn't mind. They felt a little lonely when their husbands leave, even when they have their Digimon with them. They were surprised though to see a girl with the same face as Shadow, two Digimon that looks like Grimdramon and a cat Digimon like Gatomon, but their main focus was on their husbands. "Welcome back dear''. Kari said to her husband with a smile, before she pecked Shadow on his check, making Shadow's checks go red, while the girls of Shadpw's team wanted to tear her to shreds. "Hi honey, I'm home''. Shadow said to Kari nervously at their audience, getting Kari to smile as she turned Shadow's face towards her, before she kissed Shadow on the lips, making him widen his eyes in shock, while all the humans of Darkness eyes widen in shock.

"Hi daddy''. GrimSalamon said to her father happily as Grimdramon picked her up from his head and held her in front of him, looking at his daughter with a smile. "She missed you, just as much as I have''. Gatomon said to her husband as she jumped off his back and in front of Grimdramon, before she gave the Dragon of Darkness a kiss on the lips, making the Digimon of Darkness, DarkWindDramon, MagnaKidmon and TigerVespamon widen their eyes in shock, while GrimSalamon was flying in the air as she watched her parents have a kiss. Soon Kari and Gatomon pulled away from their husbands and looked at the people that they brought.

"Um, Kari these are people that will be staying with us. Their names are Zero, Rouge, Kimberly, Yuna, Alleria, Takumi and Ash. They were my teammates during the time I first fought Milleniummon in the Digital World''. Shadow said as he started the introductions, getting Kari to look at the team of Darkness with a surprised look. "And the girl that has the same face as me is actually my Twin Sister and those two adults are our grandparents''. Shadow said as he introduced Kari to his family, getting Kari to widen her eyes in shock.

"How did you two even met''. Alleria said in shock at hearing and seeing the love in Shadow's voice for this girl. "You see, I met Kari around the time I got Grimdramon as my partner." Shadow explained to the visitors of the castle. Grimdramon nodded his head to confirm Shadow's claim. "I wasn't really a good person at the time either, losing my path in life until I met Kari." Shadow continued to speak, with him and Kari smiling at each other for the memories shared together. "We fought side by side, watching each other's back, falling in love with each other and getting married happily at some point." Shadow said to the others, smiling fondly at the memories he has with Kari.

"It's a little ironic. A person of Darkness like me marrying a girl of Light like her." Shadow stated to everyone with a smile, getting some gasps from shock from everyone. "Same goes for me, a creature of Darkness marrying a creature of Light like Gatomon as my wife." Grimdramon stated as well, getting more gasps from everyone. When the grandparents learn of Kari and Gatomon being part of light, they were stun into shock, along with Shadow's friends and their Digimon. However, when the grandparents saw how their grandsons were happy and in love, they accepted Kari and Gatomon, along with GrimSalamon as one of their own people. Even Shadow's friends were shock at this development, but some of them were happy at the union. However, one of pairs was not happy: Yuna and Lopmon, who were glaring at Kari and Gatomon in hatred about what they done.

"How dare you..." Yuna muttered, getting everyone to look at Yuna in concern and worry. Even Lopmon had a hurt and upset look like her partner, both girls glaring at Kari and Gatomon. "How dare a being of Light marry a being of Darkness?" Yuna yelled out in rage, looking very mad right now. "Yeah, there's no way some pretty looking cat like you could steal someone like my Grimdramon!" Lopmon yelled out as well in rage. "You both don't deserve to be in the worthy hands of Shadow and Grimdramon! Only girls of Darkness are allowed!" Yuna yelled out at Kari and Gatomon in jealousy and rage. "That's right! So you better stay away from them, or we'll make you!" Lopmon yelled out again at the Light users. Everyone, including Shadow and Grimdramon, were in shock and disbelief upon seeing Yuna act like this in front of everyone. Most have never seen them act like this out loud, but seeing it in person is another story.

Kari and Gatomon, on the other hand, remain calm in the situation, despite being threatened. "Just calm down, we didn't steal Shadow and Grimdramon from anyone." Kari stated to the girl of Darkness, trying to calm down the situation. "She's right. They chose us for us, meaning it was their own choices and free will." Gatomon said as well, supporting her partners claim. Yuna and Lopmon would not listen to reason, looking ready to fight. "Be quite! I'll make sure you'll pay for this insult!" Yuna called out as she summoned a spear in hand, jumping forward to strike Kari. **"Tiny Twister!"** Lopmon shouted out as she turned into a mini twister towards Gatomon. Everyone look in shock and worry about Kari and Gatomon getting hurt, except Shadow and Grimdramon, who remain calm at this time.

Yuna is in reaching distance, ready to stab Kari with her spear. Lopmon was also ready to strike down Gatomon as well. Suddenly, without warning, Kari and Gatomon took action upon the girls. Kari is covered in a bright light, getting everyone to shield their eyes. When the light died down, everyone recovered to look and gasped in shock. Kari is in some kind of white and black armor, holding a rapier in her right hand. Kari then blocked the spear with her rapier, shocking Yuna in the process. Gatomon also dodged Lopmon's attack gracefully, looking unaffected. Everyone, except Shadow and Grimdramon, were shock to see Kari in some kind of armor, blocking Yuna's attack easily, along with Gatomon dodging Lopmon as well.

Soon, Kari and Gatomon then sent their opponents back, making Yuna and Lopmon grit their teeth in anger. "So what if you got some fancy armor?! It won't save you from us!" Yuna called out as she brought out her Fusion Loader. **"Lopmon! Digivolve!"** Yuna called out as her Fusion Loader glowed on the screen.

 **Lopmon Warp Digivolve to... Cherubimon!**

Cherubimon growled in anger, blinded by hatred as the others looked on at the battle. **"Lightning Spear!"** Cherubimon shouted out as she threw a spear of lightning at the Light users. However, Kair then brought her Fusion Loader out, prepared for this moment.

 **(Digimon song we are xros heart)**

" **Gatomon! Digivole!''.** Kari called out as she twirled around and held her Fusion Loader out in her left hand, with white flashes coming out of the screen.

Gatomon closed her eyes, before they shot open with Gatomon's eyes and face changing with hair growing, her body glowed as it changed shape, and wings glowed on her back and energy around her neck. The new Digimon flew into the sky and let out a howl with the mark of Light's hope appearing behind her. **"ShineLunemon!''.** The new evolved Digimon called out her name. ShineLunemon has the body of Cresselia from Pokémon, only the body is white in the same form, has 3 white angel wings on each side of the body, has long white hair going down, and that energy ring behind her is pure white.

ShineLunemon disperse the lightning spear easily with nothing, but an energy shield, shocking Yuna and Cherubimon. Everyone else is shocked and awe upon seeing ShineLunemon for the first time. ShineLunemon then fired an energy laser from her mouth at Cherubimon, sending the Mega Digimon into the ground, before she changed back into Lopmon, knocked out. "Lopmon!" Yuna cried out in shock, before she glared back at Kari and her partner. Everyone in the room got some disbelief looks on how powerful the Light users are together. "Give up. The battle is over." Kari said calmly to Yuna, not bother by the changes. "Not yet! I still have one trick left!" Yuna called out, summoning a dagger this time in her right hand, running towards Kari to stab her.

"That's enough!" Shadow called out as he went in front of Yuna, blocking her dagger with his Dark Arm Blade in his right hand with a glare. "Shadow! Get out of my way!" Yuna cried out to her crush, with some disbelief and tears coming down her eyes. "I said that's enough!" Shadow said as he pushed Yuna away to her partner, ending this argument once and for all. Yuna, upon being defeated, tended to Lopmon, not bothering to look at her crush anymore, in shame and defeat.

Once everything died down, everyone sighed in discomfort, not liking how this turned out. The grandparents felt Kari and Gatomon's Light, having felt it before. 'This Light... it reminds us of... no it couldn't be...' The grandparents thought in their minds, thinking of someone long ago that was friends with their daughter and Shadow's mother. Kimberly and DanceCatmon, on the other hand, have other plans in mind. 'Yuna and Lopmon may have given up, but we won't...' Kimberly and DanceCatmon thought to themselves, wanting to wait for the right moment to make their move. "Enough is enough. We didn't come all the way here to fight." Shadow said, even though her looks disappointed and sad about Yuna and her partner acting this way. "Yes, now we can probably get to know everyone now." Grimdramon said as well. Soon, Kari and Gatomon were talking to the others, getting along with the grandparents, along with Ruri and DarkWindDramon. Even Grimsalamon is looking at her new aunt in wonder as well. Everyone else was happy to finally see Kari and Gatomon and congratulated them about being married to Shadow and Grimdramon.

* * *

 **(3 hours later)**

After all the introductions, Shadow, Kari, Grimdramon, Gatomon and GrimSalamon took everyone into the castle, who were impressed with it and with the choices of Shadow and Kari's digimon. The team of Darkness that reunited with their families stayed by their side, catching up with each other and making friends with the younger people of Darkness. Kimberly and DanceCatmon spend some time dancing for the people since they wanted to show off. Rouge and Keramon eat at the fest since they were having a celebration for the reuniting of the lost children. The others were just having fun. Shadow, Kari, Gatomon, GrimSalamon and Grimdramon stayed by their family's side as well, with Shadow letting his other Digimon out in the open to have fun as well, catching up with his grandparents and sister, wanting to know more about his family, with Kari wanting the same, wishing to be friends with Shadow's family since she's apart of it now.

Right now, Shadow was on a stage with lots of people watching him to sing. It happened when Shadow accidently told his family, who were excited and had a stage set up for him for everyone to listen o him sing, with Grimdramon, Gatomon, Kari and GrimSalamon watching as well, with a few Darkness creatures helping Shadow out with the music items. Shadow took a sigh. "Let's get this over with''. Shadow said as he held the microphone, while standing up, while the Darkness creatures starting to play, with everyone keeping silent to watch.

 **You can reach for the stars**

 **And know that in your heart**

 **You have the strength deep inside.**

 **Let it be your guide.**

 **You can fly past the moon**

 **And race all afternoon.**

 **Don't be afraid to make a choice.**

 **Raise your voice.**

 **Just follow your star.**

 **Spread your wings and be free.**

 **Wherever you are**

 **Is right where you should be.**

 **So listen to your heart**

 **And believe in what you dream.**

 **And follow, follow your star.**

 **There's a time when you know**

 **How to find your destiny.**

 **With each turn in the road**

 **It's clear for you to see.**

 **So push through the days;**

 **Don't let your spirit fade.**

 **Throw away all your doubts.**

 **Oh, sing out loud.**

 **Just follow your star.**

 **Spread your wings and be free.**

 **Wherever you are**

 **Is right where you should be.**

 **So listen to your heart**

 **And believe in what you dream.**

 **And follow, follow your star.**

 **Just follow your star.**

 **Spread your wings and be free.**

 **Wherever you are**

 **Is right where you should be.**

 **So listen to your heart**

 **And believe in what you dream.**

 **And follow, follow your star.**

 **Follow your star.**

 **Follow your star.**

 **Follow your star.**

 **Follow your star.**

 **Follow your star.**

 **Follow your star.**

 **Follow your star.**

 **Follow your star.**

 **Follow your star.**

 **Just follow your star.**

Shadow finished his singing as he looked at his audience, who cheered for him loudly, screaming at the top of their lungs, with girls around Shadow's age looking at him with heart shape eyes, madly in love with Shadow. Ruri and her grandparents watched Shadow proudly at being a good singer, with Grimdramon, Kari, Gatomon, GrimSalamon and Shadow's other Digimon doing the same. Shadow smiled at seeing all the people cheer for him. "I wish Raiden was here. He would have loved this''. Shadow thought to himself, missing his best friend very much.

* * *

 **(1 hour later)**

After Shadow finished singing, he went back to partying with his family and friends. They all had a great time, finally having a family they always wished for. Shadow even had a few Digimon battles with the strongest members of the people of Darkness and proved to be undefeated, beating everyone, with Grimdramon proving to everyone that he was the most powerful Digimon in existence. Kari, Gatomon and GrimSalamon just watched the boys have fun with their Digimon doing the same, while becoming great friends with Ruri and DarkWindDramon as well.

Right now, Shadow was in his room of the castle, having decided to sleep early tonight with Kari in bed with him with both of them having their arms around each other, wanting some time alone and to himself and his wife. Shadow was currently in his bed, looking up at the roof with Kari lying down next to him with her head on his chest, wearing their clothes they wearied today, along with thinking about how he and Ruri found something amazing.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Shadow and Ruri were a little bit outside and away from the castle, wanting to try something out with Kuzuhamon and Samudramon. **"Samudramon!''.** Shadow called out as he raised his Fusion Loader in his right hand with Samudramon coming out. **"Kuzuhamon!''.** Ruri called out as she raised her Fusion Loader in her left hand with Kuzuhamon coming out. **"Double Fusion!''.** Shadow and Ruri called out as they had the top of their Fusion Loaders join together.

" **Samudramon!''.** Samudramon called out his name. **"Nuzuhamon!''.** Nuzuhamon called out her name. **"Double Fusion!''.** Both Digimon called out as they then merged into a tall black figured, before the shadows disappeared to reveal which Digimon it was. **"Omnimon Alter B!''.** The New Version of Omnimon called out his name, his form being like Omnimon, only dark and a lot more different. The new Omnimon stood in front of Shadow and Ruri, who looked at the new Digimon in awe at what he was seeing. "Wow!''. Ruri said in amazement at what she was seeing. "A new Omnimon! Incredible!''. Shadow called out in awe at what he was seeing.

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

"That was an amazing thing to discover''. Shadow whispered to himself, before he yawned, the effects of today getting to him. "I guess I should get some shut eye tomorrow. I'll need my energy to get to work tomorrow''. Shadow said to himself as he lied down with his head on the pillow, finally deciding to sleep. Shadow then looked down at his wife, who looked up at Shadow. "Goodnight dear''. Kari said to her husband with a smile, making Shadow smile at Kari with love. "Goodnight honey''. Shadow said to his wife with a smile, before he kissed her, with Kari returning the kiss, before they went to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **And now just one chapter left.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And now the last chapter, but not much changes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Saving an old friend.**

In the city of Hong Kong in the park, a crowd cheered as a young 15-year-old woman named Nene finished her song for the audience. Nene is a fairly tail, has brown hair which is worn with a yellow hairclip, has purple eyes and fair skin. She even has a hair clip to split her hair. She wears a pink and lavender shirt with three large pink buttons on it, green shorts, a red belt, gold bracelets, white stockings, and pink boots with dark green trims

Nene waved to the crowd happily from finishing her song, unaware that they were about to have an unexpected attack that's about to happen. Suddenly, from out of nowhere missiles started coming towards the crowd, exploding upon contact, but didn't kill anyone. This got everyone to panic, even Nene, as they started to panic and try to get away from the missiles. During the attack, a metal ship appeared from the sky, opening from the bottom. From the bottom came out robots as they drop from the ship, landing on the ground hard, raising their weapons, aiming at the people as hostages. Nene looked around in fear at what's happening, before she spotted something coming down in front of her. Coming down is a machine platform, which floated between two robots, and a bold haired man in his 30ties in a white scientist jacket and wearing black clothes is seen bowing in front of Nene.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Nene Amano." The man introduced as he straighten up from his bowing position, with a grin on his face, showing his blue eyes. "Why are you here?" Nene asked with narrow eyes, not liking this man's way of greeting. "It's simple: I've come to know the secret of Digimon from you… and to take you, your little device that is the key, and your Digimon... the Fusion Loader!" The man declared as he pointed his finger at her, making Nene gasp in shock. Nene then brought out her Fusion Loader, holding it close to her chest for safekeeping. "Now my dear, come with me, please." The man offered as to not argue with him. Nene stepped back a bit, shaking her head, not wanting to go with this man at all. Suddenly, the shadows started to move around in a big vortex in the park, getting everyone to look in confusion and wonder at what was happening.

Nene looked confused as well on what was happening, until she spotted something standing on the top of the stage from a distance, or someone. "My... that's quite a performance you got there!" A voice called out, getting everyone to look towards the voice. The voice came from a mask boy, who is Dark Raven Dragon, who is smirking a bit at the group. Dark Raven Dragon was wearing his clothes that he normally wears back in his world, along with his horns out and Mask on, arms crossed and smirking.

Nene eyed the mask figure in wonder, curious about whom he is, but also felt like this Mask figure is familiar and she wasn't the only one. One of the robots took aim and fired at Dark Raven Dragon, who dodged the attack by jumping, before Dark Raven Mask started to attack each robot with a kick, a slice, and either destroying or knocking them down, going very fast and not giving them a chance to attack. The last robot went down by Dark Raven Dragon tapping his knuckles on the front of the robot, shattering it into a million pieces. Dark Raven Dragon smirked at destroying the robots, before they jumped in front of Nene, who is amazed at his skills at the moment. Nene was amazed at Dark Raven Dragon's skills and bravery, with her being reminded how she knew someone like Dark Raven Dragon.

"I'm Dark Raven Dragon." Dark Raven Dragon introduced himself as his Hero, not wanting to reveal his identity yet, before he picked up Nene in a bridal style, causing her to feel nervous and flustered about being carried by this mask figure. Dark Raven Dragon then spread his wings and soon left in a hurry, with the man gritting his teeth in anger about his prize getting away. "Why that little brat! He'll pay for interfering! Attack!" The man ordered as his robots fired missiles at Dark Raven Dragon, who dodged all of them easily with a smirk, still carrying Nene, who held onto him tightly, before he landed in city ground and took off running.

As Dark Raven Dragon continued running to get Nene to safety, Nene still feels nervous about her savior and how he was carrying her. "Uh... why did you rescue me?" Nene asked nervously to her hero that saved her, blushing a bit. "Just helping out an old friend." Dark Raven Dragon replied in return to Nene with a smile, getting her to look confused at what he said.

In the morning on the day, Shadow and Kari spent time with everyone from his team and family, catching up and having fun. After Shadow's singing last night, he was the first target on every girl, who wanted to date him, making Shadow suffer again and Kari have to save a few more times again. Shadow trained with his Digimon with Ruri, with the two spending a brother and sister bonding time, with their partner Digimon doing the same, while Kari, Gatomon and GrimSalamon soon joining them. Alleria soon joined them and helped train her Digimon, with Shadow, Kari and Ruri training her as well. Shadow even helped some of the people help created more buildings in the forest for the people to live in, with everyone calling Shadow a prince, confusing him, along with calling Kari a princess, confusing her as well. Then at night, Shadow was watching TV with Kari, before they saw Nene on TV. Shadow and Kari was surprised to see their old friend again, leads them to realize that they were in Nene's world. Shadow and Kari was amazed at how Nene was singing, so Shadow decided to head to Hong Kong to visit her and spend some time with her, while telling Kari he'll bring her tomorrow since it's late. Suddenly, more robots came down in front of them, causing Dark Raven Dragon to stop from running to find a safe place for Nene to hide in, till it was safe.

Dark Raven Dragon set Nene on the ground gently, before he charged forward and kicking a robot with both his legs, sending one robot flying to the ground. Another robot tried to shoot him, but Shadow spread his wings to take flight, before he summoned his katana to slice and dice them, before he landed on the ground, with the reboots turning into a thousand pieces. Suddenly, Dark Raven Dragon heard Nene screaming from behind him, getting him to quickly turn around and see the man and his platform already capturing a struggling Nene, with giant hands holding her.

"I'm afraid our little game ends now." The man said to Dark Raven Dragon, who couldn't risk blasting him, might hitting Nene, already recapturing his prize. "Dark Raven Dragon, take this!" Nene cried as she threw her Fusion Loader to Dark Raven Dragon, who caught it in his right hand, who looked at it, before he looked back at Nene. "I got it! And don't worry, I'll rescue you! I swear it!" Dark Raven Dragon called back to Nene, promising to rescue her. "I know!" Nene replied back, holding both of her hands together. The man chuckled at what Dark Raven Dragon said. "It's only a matter of time, before its mine. Until then, you can hold onto it for me''. The man said to Shadow, pointing at Nene's Fusion Loader, before his platform went back into his ship, with the ship taking off into the night sky, with Dark Raven Dragon watching with granted fangs, while putting Nene's Fusion Loader in his cloak.

Shadow then chased after the ship very fast, not letting it out of his sights, refusing to let this man take his friend away. Soon Dark Raven Dragon reached the harbor, seeing the ship fly over the ocean, making Dark Raven Dragon growl. Dark Raven Dragon then spread his wings and was about to fly after the ship. "Big brother''. Ruri's voice was heard from behind, getting Dark Raven Dragon to turn around to see his sister and Alleria walking up to him, with both girls wearing the clothes they wearied yesterday. "Ruri! Alleria! What are you guys doing here?''. Dark Raven Dragon said to his litter sisters, taking his Mask off to reveal his face. "Looking for you''. Alleria said to her big brother with her arms crossed, frowning at how Shadow left them at their new home.

"And what do we find. You playing as a super hero, trying to rescue a girl''. Ruri said to her twin brother with a smirk, hands on her hips and now standing in front of Shadow. "That girl I was trying to save is an old friend of mine. I'm going to save her from that mad-man, with or without you guys''. Shadow said to his sisters as he turned back around to face the ocean, putting his mask back on and spreading his wings to chase the skip, before he loses sight of it. However, Shadow feels a hand on his left shoulder, getting him to turn to see that Ruri was the cause, with Ruri smiling at her brother. "We weren't gonna stop you. In fact, we're gonna help you save that girl''. Ruri said to her twin brother with a smile, wanting to help Shadow save his old friend, making Shadow widen his eyes slightly at what she said.

Shadow then nodded to Ruri with a smile on his face, getting Alleria to smile at Shadow accepting their help. "Alright you two, save the brother and sister time for later. We got a ship to catch''. Grimdramon said to his partner from in the Fusion Loader, getting everyone's attention. "His right, you know. You can spend time having brother and sister time later, right now we got a girl to save''. DarkWindDramon said to everyone from Ruri's Fusion Loader, getting everyone to nod in agreement. All three children of Darkness then trainsformed into their forms, before they all took flight into the air to chase after the ship of the mad-man, their mission to save Shadow's old friend, Nene.

* * *

 **(Opening song)**

 **A digital shadow person appears on the creature behind a Japanese title and below saying Digital Monster before dispersing to reveal the Digimon Partners, including Grimdramon and Gatomon, coming down.**

 **Yeah, Stand Up Boys!**

 **The call enveloping you is you guide; step towards tomorrow**

 **Yeah, Stand Up Girls!**

 **At the end of what's more than real**

 **We'll grab a light that's been covered by thick clouds**

 **Shows each Digimon partners standing in front of their respective partners, with the cloud revealing the rest of the hunters and their Digimon partners standing before a city background, with the title revealed. Soon changes to Mikey dribbling a basketball, with shadow figures surrounding the boy, and Shoutmon symbol in the background, then Mikey passes the ball to Ewan, who then passes it to Shadow, then throwing it for Taigiru who catches it to make a slam dunk to the basketball hoop with Kari cheering for the boys in a Pink Cheerleader outfit. Then changes to an colourful lights shown before Team Ryouma coming into a city, Fuison Loaders glowing, then shows their colourful partners shadows before they are revealed.**

 **How we spent our days before isn't good enough**

 **At full speed**

 **We can blast through**

 **Even the highest walls**

 **Stand Up for Your Dream!**

 **Shows each Digimon from Team Mikey/Taigiru doing an attack with shadows of their partners shown, with Gumdramon going first and Grimdramon going last with Gatomon going before him, which soon changes with the digimon pictures being shown before coming together to form a bright yellow light. Lastly shows each Digimon evolving into their evolved forms, with Grimdramon evolving into Shroudryumon and Gatomon evolving into Ophanimon.**

 **Be enthusiastic at what you do, no matter what it is**

 **Push your way through to make an opening**

 **No matter how far**

 **The answer you're seeking is**

 **Stand Up For Your Dream!**

 **Shows each evolved Digimon face for each one. Arrestdramon doing an attack coming down to reveal blue spirit like dragons, then changes to Omegashoutmon doing an attack before being covered by an image of Omnimon arms coming forward, Tuwarmon doing poses and changing form, Shroudryumon doing attacks with his purple sword before being covered by a dark glow, Ophanimon summoning her weapons, before she fired her best attack and crystals appearing around her that fired a blast and lastly shows Team Ryouma digimon again before circles pass them to reveal their evolved forms, and lastly show green data erupting from the ground in an explosion.**

 **Even if my feelings, show weakness**

 **Your voice that I hear close by**

 **Gives me courage and strength**

 **I can go the distance**

 **Reveals Team Taigiru, along with Shadow and Kari, and their evolved Digimon, before it then shows Team Ryouma and their Digimon facing floating towers coming towards before they reveal two glowing like eyes from each one. Changes to the old man with a Fusion Loader standing on a part of Clockmon's face, the zooms backwards to show the Earth and small circle lights surrounding the planet, then revealed to be the Digimon Hunters with their Digimon, involving Shadow, Grimdramon, Kari and Gatomon.**

 **(Opening Song end)**

* * *

In a private base in a snowing forest, we see a front giant gate of a bass being guarded by robots, alarms blaring. Soon, the robot spotted a figure coming their way. The robots opened fired, trying to shoot down the figure. The figure is revealed to be Shadow in his Dark Raven Dragon outfit, who dodged all the bullets in a quick dash like Shadow the hedgehog's running style. Then, before the robots knew it, they were all quickly destroyed by Shadow dashing through them, with one being used to jump in by Shadow to be used to go over the front gate to enter the base. Just as Shadow landed on the other side, an explosion occurred to where the robots used to guard, signaling their destruction. Shadow then got up from a kneeling position and hid behind some crates to not get spotted. Shadow then brought out a compactor given to him by Ruri and Alleria on his left arm.

"Are you guys in position?" Shadow asked his teammates on the other side if they were ready. "Loud and clear, Shadow." Alleria replied back from the compactor to her brother. "We do. The mission is quite simple: we followed that mad man's ship to this base. This might lead us to where your friend is being held captive. We expect an immediate rescue, brother. We'll meet up with you soon." Ruri stated about the purpose of the mission. "Understood. Initiating the mission now." Shadow said as he ended the communicator as he teleported away further into the base to rescue his friend. Soon, Shadow dashed and flew deeper into the cold base, encountering and destroying all robots in his path by ether punching or slicing them. 'Nene, I promise to rescue you... no matter what!' Shadow thought to himself with determined eyes, very concerned for his friend's safety, destroying another robot in the process. After many destroying many robots, Shadow has finally made his way into the base.

In the back of the base, Ruri and Alleria, along with ShadowJackelmon and DarkWindDramon, were also fighting their way in as well. "We got to get into the base, but security is really high." Ruri stated as she and DarkWindDramon flew, carrying Alleria and ShadowJackelmon. Soon, the group spotted a robot firing a missile, which they dodged. "Not to mention, we have killer robots shooting at us." Alleria said as well of the situation. DarkWindDramon took care of the robot with a breath attack, ending the robot. "Don't worry. Once were inside, we can meet up with Shadow to rescue his friend." DarkWindDramon said as she and Ruri placed Alleria and ShadowJackelmon on some random rock and eye for any other obstacles. What the group saw is a searchlight and more robots ahead, making things a bit more difficult.

"We don't want those searchlights spotting us and making this a pain. We'll have to take those out in one shot guys." ShadowJackelmon stated to the group about making this quick. "Agreed. Destroying those searchlight towers along the way can increase our chances of not getting caught." DarkWindDramon said as well to the group with narrowed eyes. "And no more forces coming our way either." Ruri said as DarkWindDramon blasted one tower down from afar. Soon, the group was moving again, taking down towers and robots that cross their path. For a while, the group has finally reached their designation, just as the front gate opened to reveal a waiting Shadow with his arms crossed. "It's good for you to come." Shadow said to the girls and their Digimon. "Good to see you too, Shadow." Ruri replied back to her brother with a smile. "Now that we're together, let's keep going." Alleria said as well, as everyone nodded in agreement.

Shadow looked to the side, still worried about Nene. Ruri notice her brother's expression, and got a little worried as well. "Brother, what's wrong?" Ruri asked in concern, as Alleria, ShadowJackelmon, and DarkWindDramon also noticed the Darkness boy's expression. "I'm just worried about Nene and what that creep is doing to her." Shadow replied to his friends, fist forming and frowning in concern for his friend's safety. Unknown to the group, in Shadow's possession, Nene Fusion Loader began to glow again after so long.

Deep within the base, we see Nene, shackled up and imprisoned in a cell. However, the cell open and someone came in, revealed to be a young boy about a year older then Nene with a sick twisted expression on his face. This person is the son of the Mad Scientist that captured Nene. He had green eyes, green eyes and wearing a black jacket over a green shirt and long black pants and green shoes. "Hello my dear!" The young boy said to the prisoner, grabbing her chin to look at her helpless face, before it turned into a frown upon seeing the boy. "Come now, don't give me that look! Besides, I can't wait to have my way with you once father is done with you!" The boy said lustfully, with Nene's face turning into horror upon learning more about this sick boy's next move. The boy then let his prize go, and sighed, knowing it was not time yet. "Sadly, I must leave you here until it's time. See you later!" The boy said to Nene, as he opened the cell and left. Once the boy is out of view, Nene kneeled down and cried to herself, hoping this nightmare would end. "Mikey..." Nene muttered in tears about the boy she loves. "Shadow..." Nene muttered her friend's name as well, hoping someone will rescue her soon

* * *

 **(10 minutes later)**

In Nene's cell, she was still crying at what was gonna happen to her. However, the door suddenly exploded, getting Nene to look up to see smoke covering whoever that was approaching. Then Shadow walked in with Alleria, Ruri, DarkWindDramon, Shadowjackelmon and Grimdramon coming in. Nene's eyes light up when she saw her hero come to save her, but her eyes then saw Grimdramon, making her eyes widen in shock. "Grimdramon! Then you're-''. Nene said in shock as she finally recognized Dark Raven Dragon, making the mask hero smile as he took his mask off, showing his face, making Nene cry tears of joy. "Shadow! You came back to me''. Nene called out in joy to see Shadow again, with Shadow smiling at his friend. "I told ya I'd come back someday, Nene. Now let's get you out of here and we can catch up later''. Shadow said as he started walking to Nene to free her, but suddenly a flash appeared from Shadow's cloak got everyone's attention.

Then a flash came out with something free Nene from her prison. The light disappeared to reveal a Mervamon that was different than normal. "Mervamon!''. Nene called out in surprise to see her old friend as she stood up, who nodded her, before she charged at Shadow with her sword raised to cut him. Shadow widen his eyes at Mervamon was trying to attack him, but suddenly his Fusion Loader glowed, before Beelzemon came out, stopping Mervamon from attack and holding her arm to keep her sword from being attacking Shadow. Mervamon's eyes widen at seeing Beelzemon, before she smiled brightly. "Beelzemon!''. Mervamon called out in joy as she let go of her sword, before she bear hugged Beelzemon, making Beelzemon smile at seeing Mervamon again. "Hey, Mervamon, Long time no see''. Beelzemon said to his old friend as he hugged Mervamon, who snuggled Beelzemon happily.

"Oh, am I interrupting''. Everyone heard the mad man's voice, getting everyone to turn to see the mad man with his son next to him, getting everyone on guard as they stood in front of Nene, protecting her from the mad man and his son. "I'm here for you, my sweet heart''. The mad man's son called out to Nene, getting her to hide behind Shadow, who got his Fusion Loader out. "We'll be taking Miss Nene and her Fusion Loader back now''. The mad man said as he held up his left hand and clicked his fingers, just as the wall behind him was destroyed as a big giant Dog machine was show, getting everyone's attention.

Everyone looked at the giant Dog in shock at something like this being created, but the giant dog looked at the Mad man and his son, before a beam shot from his eyes, getting the two inside the machine where they would be safe. "Nene, here''. Shadow said to his old friend as he held Nene's Fusion Loader out for her, getting Nene to look at the Fusion Loader, before she took her Fusion Loader. "Nene''. Sparrowmon's voice was heard from Nene's Fusion Loader, getting Nene to look to see Sparrowmon's face appearing on the screen. "Sparrowmon!''. Nene called out in surprise at seeing her old friend again after a year. "Alright guys. Let's do this!''. Shadow called out as he raised his Fusion Loader, with all the other hunters doing the same. "Right!''. Nene, Ruri and Alleria called out as their Fusion Loaders activated.

" **Grimdramon!''.** Shadow called out his partner's name. **"Yeah!''.** Grimdramon called out to his partner. **"Beelzemon!''.** Shadow called out his second Digimon's name. **"You got it!''.** Beelzemon called out to his General. **"Digifuse!''.** Shadow called out as he thruster his right hand out that had his Fusion Loader activated. **"Grimdramon / Beelzemon Digifuse!''.** Grimdramon and Beelzemon called out as they fused together to form BeelzGrimdramon. **"BeelzGrimdramon!''.** BeelzGrimdramon called out as he showed his fused self, roaring as he appeared. **"DarkWindDramon! Kuzuhamon! Digifuse!''.** Ruri called out as she raised her Fusion Loader in her left hand, with it activating. **"DarkWindDramon/ Kuzuhamon Digifuse!''.** The two Digimon called out as they fused together to form a new Digimon. It was a human Digimon that looks like Kuzuhamon, only it was White instead of purple, has DarkWindDramon's wings, claws now, a Tail like DarkWindDramon's tail and finally fangs as well. **"Digifusion! Fusion up! DarkWindDramon!''.** The Fusion up DarkWindDramon called out as she twirled her staff. **"Mervamon! Sparrowmon! Digifuse!''.** Nene called out her two Digimon's names as her Fusion Loader activated, with her two Digimon Digifusing. **"JetMervamon!''.** The newly fused JetMervamon called out her name to the heavens.

 **ShadowJackelmon Wrap Digivole to…Nephthymon!**

" **Nephthymon! Sorcermon! Digifuse!''.** Alleria called out as she held her Fusion Loader up. **"Nephthymon/ Sorcermon Digifuse!''.** Both Alleria's Digimon called out as they Digifused to form another form of Nephthymon, only she was wearing Sorcermon's hat, cap, Sorcermon's staff in her right hand and finally small part of Nephtymon's hair changed to Sorcermon's hair color. **"Digifuse! Fusion up! Nephthymon!''.** The Fusion up Nephthymon called out to the heavens. All the Fused Digimon stood in front of the giant Machine Dog, who charged towards them. "Allow me to stop this puppy! **Pyramid Illusion!''.** Nephthymon called out as she held her staff out, which fired a blast towards the charging machine dog, trapping it in an ice cage, with the Machine Dog trying to break free. "Most impressive! Now it's my turn!''. JetMervamon called out as she took flight towards the giant Machine Dog.

" **Heartbreak Shot!''.** JetMervamon called out as she fired a pink blast, striking the Machine Dog and sending it and slam it into the cage, this time with icicle spears falling from the dog, stabbing into the dog and keeping it at place. "Real Impressive. Now it's my turn! **Dark Wind Piercer!''.** The Fusion up DarkWindDramon called out as she twired her staff, before thrusting it forward with the wind creating wind spears that went and pierced past the Machine Dog, damaging it more, with the Mad Man and his son flying out in an emergence Jet to fly away from the battle. "You can run, but you can't hide! **Death Breath!''.** BeelzGrimdramon called out as he fired his cannon, while unleashing a dark breath attack from his mouth, with his two attacks combining into one to form a pitch-black energy blast. The Blast went straight through the giant machine Dog, and past the walls of the bass, with the machine Dog exploding from the attack, showing that the Hunters and the Digimon are the winners. "Victory is ours''. Shadow said to his friends as he looked at them, who cheered with all the fused Digimon separating, with Sparrowmon, Sorcerimon, Kuzuhamon and Grimdramon going back into the Fusion Loaders, while the others stayed out.

ShadowJackelmon and DarkWindDramon high fived, while Mervamon was hugging Beelzemon happily, who was a little started at how Mervamon was acting. "Grimdramon! It's been so long!''. Sparrowmon called out to Grimdramon from Nene's Fusion Loader, getting Grimdramon to chuckle at Sparrowmon. "Nice to see you as well, Sparrowmon. I see you haven't changed a bit''. Grimdramon said to his old friend, glad to see Sparrowmon after so long as well. "ShadowJackelmon/ DarkWindDramon''. Ruri and Alleria called out as they held their Fusion Loaders out, with the two Digimon of Darkness turning into flashes that went the two girls Fusion Loaders. "You two Beelzemon. You're gonna need your strength''. Shadow called out to the last Digimon that was out, who was still being hugged by Mervamon. "Okay''. Beelzemon said to his Hunter, before Mervamon's face got closer to his, before they two turned into flashes that went into Shadow's Fusion Loader, making him sweet drop. "I'll give Mervamon when she's done hugging Beelzemon, Nene''. Shadow said to Nene as he turned to look at her with his eyes closed, getting Nene so giggle.

"Let's go now. Anyway, it's late. Mind if you spend the night at our place, Nene''. Shadow asked his old friend if she was alright if she spends the night at his place, getting Nene to look surprised, before she nodded to Shadow. "Alright. I don't mind''. Nene said to Shadow with a smile, getting Shadow to sigh in relief. "Oh, goody. We'll have a visitor from the outside world''. Ruri said with a smirk on his face as she placed her hands on her hips. "She's a friend of Shadow, so that means she's a friend of ours''. Alleria said to Ruri, telling her that Nene is no outsider. Shadow then picked Nene up in a bride style again, making Nene blush, but giggle and making the two girls smirk. Shadow, Ruri and Alleria took off running, running out of the destroyed bass and heading towards a meeting point they made with their team to pick them up.

* * *

 **(30 minutes later)**

Shadow, Ruri and Alleria have had fun running in the ice cold island for 30 minutes now with Nene still in Shadow's arms. They would have flown, but they decided to get some exercise while they're here. Shadow used his powers of Fire to keep Nene warm in his arms so that she wouldn't freeze to death. During their time of running, Shadow and Nene have been talking to each to catch up on what they've been doing this past year. Shadow was glad to hear that Nene became a idol at Hong Kong, while Nene was happy to hear that Shadow found his family and married Kari.

"Wow, you've sure had a busy and happy time in that other world''. Nene said in amazement at how Shadow has had a big adventure since she last saw him. "Same to you. An idol that sings and helps make movies. I'm impressed''. Shadow said to Nene with an impressed look on his face, impressed with how Nene has lived her life. "Wow, they sure get along well''. Alleria said to Ruri as both her and Ruri are surprised at seeing Shadow and Nene interact. "You said it''. Ruri said to her new little sister, surprised as well. However, suddenly Shadow stopped running, getting the girls to stop and look at him. "Brother. What's wrong''. Ruri asked in concern for her brother, who just handed Nene to her, confusing both girls. "I sense something close to hear. Take Nene and go''. Shadow said to the girls as he took off to search for something that he sensed, making the girls look at each other in confusion, before they took off to find the ship that will take them home.

* * *

 **(With Nene and the others after a while)**

The Girls have been running to get to where the recognize point is; only their path was blocked by a Karatenmon and a Kabukimon. Ruri took the Karatenmon and Alleria took the Kabukimon, while Nene stayed to watch.

" **Digifuse! DarkWindDramon! Diatrymon!''.** Ruri called out as she used her Fusion Loader to fuse her two Digimon, with the two Digimon forming into a bird like Diatrymon, only pure white, fangs in her mouth, Dragon Wings replacing the wings on the arms and a long tail from DarkWindDramon with blue eyes. **"Digifusion! Fusion up, DarkWindDramon!''.** The Fusion up DarkWindDramon called out as she took flight into the air, with Karatemon following her. **"Wind Roar!''.** The Fusion up DarkWindDramon called out as she turned around and unleashed a Roar of Wind from her mouth at the approaching Karatenmon.

" **Feather Flare!''.** Karatenmon called out as he fired feathers from her wings, but the feathers were blown away, making Karatenmon sweet drop, before he was hit from DarkWindDramon's attack, making Karatenmon call out in pain, before a purple circle appeared around him, signaling his capture and disappearing, before reappearing in some big blue, holographic cube. "Capture complete!''. Ruri called out in joy as her fused Digimon turned into two flashes that went into her Fusion Loader.

" **Digifuse! ShadowJackelmon! Mervamon! Digifuse!''.** Alleria called out as she used her Fusion Loader to fuse her two Digimon, forming into a different version of a Mervamon, only skin now black like ShadowJackelmon's skin, wings on her back and a tail. **"Digifusion! Fusion up! ShadowJackelmon! Shadow Strike Dive!''.** The Fusion of the two Digimon called out as she took flight, before she began to dive down to attack Kabukimon with her sword.

" **Renjishi!''.** Kabukimon called out as he fired a storm of razor-sharp blossoms from its head, but they were all cut down by the Fusion ShadowJackelmon's sword, before the Kabukimon was sliced by the stomach, with a purple circle appearing as he disappeared reappearing in some big blue, holographic cube above Alleria's Fusion Loader. "Capture complete!''. Alleria called out as the cube disappeared and the Fusion Digimon went into her Fusion Loader, before Alleria put her Fusion Loader in her pockets.

Alleria and Ruri then walked up to Nene, who watched with an impressed look. "Real impressive, you two''. Nene said to the two girls with a smile, along with having her arms wrapped around herself from feeling cold. "Thanks''. Ruri and Alleria said to Nene with a smile, liking Nene very much. However, the girls heard someone approaching, getting them to turn to see Shadow running up to them with a pack of Wolfs chasing him. "Wolfs!''. All three girls called out as they started running from the pack of wolfs, with Shadow catching up with them. "Why are we running? Can't we just fight those dogs''. Ruri asked her brother with narrowed eyes at how they were running instead of fighting. "They're just animals that are doing what their instincts are telling them. We have no business fighting a bunch of puppies''. Shadow said to his sister, telling her why they're running instead of fighting.

"Shut up and run!''. Alleria called out to her older brother and sister as they were running to an edge. "Jump over that edge, the ship is already waiting for us''. Shadow said to the group, telling them to jump over the edge, while picking Nene up bride style. "Got it!''. Alleria and Ruri called out as all the Darkness children jumped over the edge, making the wolfs stop at the edge. Shadow, Ruri and Alleria were falling, before the held their arms out and grabbed some ropes of a ship that was going past that area, with the crest symbol of Darkness on the flag and on the ship were people of Darkness and among the people were Kimberly and Takumi. "You guys made it''. Kimberly called out in joy at seeing her friends make it. "You guys are awesome, making the timing perfect''. Takumi called out to the rescue team in awe, getting them all to smile as the ship sailed back to the home of the people of Darkness and castle of Darkness where Shadow and Ruri lives.

* * *

 **(3 hours later)**

After reaching land in the island that Shadow was staying at, Shadow and the team took Nene to the village where Shadow and the gang, along with the people of Darkness live. Shadow gave Mervamon back to Nene during the ride to that place, with Nene getting introduced to all the friends Shadow has, along with having a happy reunion with Kari, who was happy to see her best friend again, who had waiting for them outside of the castle. Soon they reached the castle, where Nene got introduced to Shadow and Ruri's grandparents, with Sparromon meeting Grimdramon and DarkWindDramon's parents, with being happy to see Gatomon and GrimSalamon again. Both girls were surprised to see their friend's grandparents, but still greeted them formally. Soon it was dinner time with Nene joining the Darkness family and soon Shadow went out to train with it only being 11: 30 with his Digimon, while Ruri, Kari and Alleria took Nene around the castle, showing her around. Nene was grateful for what the girls were doing for her, but she seemed distracted when she found out what island they were on and that they were close to a city.

Shadow and his Digimon took training seriously with Kimberly and Takumi joining as well, with DanceCatmon and DarkPoisonDramon training with Grimdramon as well, while Shadow trained with Takumi and Kimberly. Shadow's other Digimon were with Kimberly and Takumi's Digimon with Beelzemon spending some time training, before he was pulled away to spend time with Nene's Mervamon. Shadow trained in his Dragon form, his Elemental Powers, his weapons, Digimon form, armor form and finally his version of Escaflowne, while using Digifuse to try out Grimdramon's other forms as well. Even the girl with Lunamon showed up to train with them as well, with Shadow learning her name was Adriana, with even the Rider guy, who was named Paul, who just brought out a Ultimatebrachimon.

Soon training came to an end, with the Rider, Adriana, Takumi, Kimberly and their Digimon heading back to their houses, while Shadow and his Digimon went back to the castle to rest for the night with the Digimon going back in the Fusion Loader, with Beelzemon and Mervamon going back in the Fusion Loader as well. However, Shadow saw Nene outside, looking at the sky, in the garden next to the castle, getting Shadow curious. Shadow was wearing his hero clothes still, but didn't have his mask on. Shadow walked up behind Nene and put his left hand on Nene's right shoulder, getting Nene to quickly look over her shoulder in fright, but relaxed when she saw it was Shadow. "What's wrong''. Shadow asked Nene on what's bothering her, with narrowed eyes at why Nene was outside, taking his left hand off her shoulder.

Nene looked back at the stars with her hands behind her. "It's just that…Ewan and Mikey lives close here, and I'm just wondering how they're doing''. Nene said to her old friend, without looking at him, thinking about her younger brother and her crush, getting Shadow to understand. "How about we go see them ourselves right now''. Shadow said to Nene with his arms crossed, suggesting that they go see the people that Nene wishes to see again, getting Nene to look at Shadow in surprise at what he said. "You would do that, for me''. Nene said to Shadow with a surprised look, surprised that Shadow would do that for her. Nene got her answer when Shadow picked her bride style and started running off, getting Nene to smile to see her friend help her see her brother and love interest again.

Meanwhile few minutes later, in DigiQuartz, in the park, Nene's younger brother was in a net, being shocked by a girl named Airu Suzaki and her partner Digimon Opposumon. He was in the park area of the real world, thinking of his Digimon partner, and then this girl showed up, wanting Cutemon for herself. Cutemon tried to rescue Ewan, but failed and went into Ewan's Fusion Loader and was now being shocked. "Now give me Cutemon!''. Airu shouted out at Ewan with her eyes narrowed, wanting Cutemon, ignoring Ewan's cries of pain. However, a blur shot out from nowhere and cut the ropes that was holding Ewan hostage, making everyone widen their eyes. The Blur then took Ewan and jumped away from Airu and Opposumon in a safe distant.

Ewan looked up at his savior's face, making his eyes widen when he saw it was the Mervamon that fought by his sister's side a year ago in the battle against the Bagra army. "Mervamon!''. Ewan called out in surprise to see his sister's Digimon, getting a smile from Mervamon, who was holding the back of Ewan's shirt with her monster hand. "Nice to see you again, Ewan''. Mervamon said to Nene's little brother, happy to save him from that shocking Net. "Ewan!''. Nene's voice was heard from behind Ewan, getting Ewan to look over his shoulder, only for his eyes to widen to see his sister running up to him with Shadow behind Nene.

"Sis! Shadow!''. Ewan called out in surprise to see his sister and friend, thinking she was in Hong Cong and Shadow gone, with Mervamon setting Ewan on the ground. "Oh Ewan! I was so worried about you!''. Nene called out with tears going down her checks as she hugged Ewan tightly with Shadow next to her, getting a smile from Shadow and Mervamon. "Thanks sis, but I'm okay''. Ewan said to his sister, trying to get her to stop hugging him and help calm her down, getting a success as Nene stopped hugging him, but kept her hands on his shoulders.

"Ewan!''. Everyone heard a voice, getting them to turn to see Tagiru and Gumdramon running up to them, but Tagiru stopped running when he saw Nene and was speechless. "Umm, Tagiru this is my sister Nene and friend Shadow. And sis and Shadow, this is my school class mate Tagiru''. Ewan said with a nervous smile as he tried to introduce his sister and class mate to each other. But before introductions could be made, Airu started to speak. "You guys again! Why do you always get in the way of my Hunt, spoiling it and my fun!''. Airu shouted out in rage at Tagiru and the new people, getting them to look at Airu, with Shadow narrowing his eyes. "Hunt! The rules in the rule book that Mikey gave me said that you can't hunt other people's Digimon''. Tagiru said to the girl, angry at her trying to steal other people's Digimon.

What Tagiru said caught Nene and Shadow's attention. "A Rule book! Why wasn't I given one? And if what this guy says is true, this girl is a real pain in the ass''. Shadow thought to himself, angry at the girl and at not getting a rule book. "Mikey. Does this boy know where Mikey is''. Nene thought to herself, thinking that Tagiru might know where Mikey is. "I make my own rules! Your rules have nothing to do with me!''. Airu called out to Tagiru with a smirk, not giving a damn about the rules and brining out her Fusion Loader in her right hand. **"Opossumon! Candlemon! Digifuse!''.** Airu called out as her Pink Fusion Loader activated, with Opossumon's balloon now giant and on fire after the Digifuse. "AAAAHHHH! / What the hell is wrong with this girl''. Everyone and Shadow said in response at what is happening with Shadow thinking that this girl is crazy. "Shadow! Digifuse me with Giromon!''. Grimdramon called out to his partner from the Fusion Loader, getting a nod from Shadow as he brought out his Fusion Loader in his right hand.

" **Grimdramon! / Yeah/ Giromon! / You got it/ Digifuse!''.** Shadow called out as he activated his Fusion Loader, fusing his two Digimon together with the combined form appearing in front of Shadow. The combined Digimon turned out to be Grimdramon, only he has Giromon's horns on the sides of his head, Giromon's chainsaw in his right hand and Giromon's bomb in his left. **"Digifuse! Fusion up! Grimdramon! Darkness Chain Saw!''.** The Fusion Grimdramon called out as his chainsaw activated with Grimdramon swiping it in the air, firing Black Slash energy attacks at the fiery balloon, causing an explosion and smoke. Soon after a few seconds, the smoke disappeared to reveal Shadow, Nene, Tagiru, Ewan and the Digimon gone. "They ran away!''. Airu called out in rage, with Opossumon back to normal, sighing at her partner's rage.

However, they heard something down in front of them, getting the two girls to look down, only to pale when they saw Giromon's bomb, only with the words 'siynara suckers' on the bomb. "Aww…''. Airu said slowly in fear as the bomb would go off soon. "Crude''. Oppossumon finished for her partner, just as the bomb went off, making another explosion. Soon the explosion died down, revealing Airu and Oppossumon scorched, with Airu's clothes burned and hair an afro now, with Oppossumon's balloons now destroyed. Both girls were silent for a few seconds, before they went off. **"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!".** Both girls shouted out in rage at what has happened to them, swearing to get revenge on the Darkness users for doing this to them.

At Ewan and Nene's house, everyone was in the living room, taking deep breaths from what happened with the Digimon back in the Fusion Loaders. "That girl is the most craziest girl I've ever met''. Shadow said to the group, standing up while taking breaths with his hands hanging at the sides. "I second that''. Nene said to her old friend, taking breaths as she was on her knees. Ewan and Tagiru were hanging on the couch, drained of energy, before Ewan got up from the couch and looked at his sister. "Sis, how are you even here? I thought you were in Hong Kong''. Ewan said to his sister, wondering why his sister was here when he last heard she was in Hong Kong.

Nene looked at her brother with a smile. "Well, we might want to sit down. It'll take some time''. Nene said to her brother, okay with telling Ewan what happened and how she's here. "I'll make some tea''. Shadow said as he went to the kitchen and started making tea for everyone. Soon after an hour of explaining what happened with everyone on the couch, Tagiru and Ewan were looking at Shadow and Nene in shock. "That really happened''. Tagiru said in shock at how Nene was kidnapped, Shadow saved her and how Shadow was a Hunter and an old friend of Nene. "Yup, and Shadow was my knight of Dark shining armor''. Nene said with a giggle at what she said, getting a smile from Shadow as he took a sip of his tea. "I see. Thank you for saving my sister, Shadow''. Ewan said in gratitude as he bowed his head to Shadow, grateful for him saving his sister.

"No problem''. Shadow said to Ewan with a smile, while looking at Ewan, trying to find out what kind of person he is after a whole year. Shadow then did a small yawn, the day catching up to him. "But let's save the talking for tomorrow, I'm tired''. Shadow said to the group as he crossed his hands and closed his eyes, while leaning against the couch. Soon the others did the same, with Nene and Ewan heading to their rooms, with Tagiru taking the couch as well. Ewan took Nene to her old room, before he headed for his room to rest for the night.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

Mikey was waiting at school for Ewan and Tagiru, having received a massage from Ewan to meet up with them, telling him how someone tried to kidnap Cutemon from him, but managed to escape from them. Mikey was wearing his usual red and white shirt, brown shorts, red shoes and his goggles on his head. He was waiting at the front with his arms crossed, with it now being 12:00 clock, with it being midday. "Ahhh, just what is taking them so long''. Shoutmon shouted out from Mikey's Fusion Loader, getting a little impatient. "As long as it takes''. Mikey said to his partner Digimon, waiting with a patient face. "Mikey!''. A voice called out from Mikey's right, getting him to look to see what called out to him, only for his eyes to widen in surprise to see that it was someone he wasn't expecting.

The person that called to him was Nene, who was smiling happily as she ran towards him with tears in her eyes. "Nene…''. Mikey whispered to himself in shock to see the girl he has devoted feelings for, thinking she was in Hong Kong. Nene soon reached Mikey and gave him a big hug with her arms around Mikey's neck, making Mikey blush bright red from having Nene hug him and feeling Nene's breasts against his chest. "Mikey…I've missed you''. Nene said to the boy she loves with a smile, eyes closed with tears going down with her head on Mikey's shoulder. Mikey had widen eyes at Nene's actions. He didn't know it a year ago, but during his time with Nene in the Digital World, he fell in love with her. He didn't know his feelings, till Nene was gone from his life, but now she was back. Mikey then put his hands around Nene and hugged her back. "I missed you two, Nene''. Mikey said to Nene happily as he closed his eyes, happy to see Nene again.

"If you two are done having a moment, we got something to discus''. Mikey heard a voice, getting him to look to see Ewan, Tagiru and Gumdramon walking towards him and Nene, with Shadow and Grimdramon next to them, making Mikey's eyes widen at seeing his old friends again. Nene and Miley blushed bright red at having an audience, before they jumped away, both not looking at each other with their checks red.

The morning went well for Nene, Shadow, Tagiru and Ewan, with all of them having a great breakfast together with their partner Digimon joining, with Grimdramon, Gumdramon, Cutemon and Sparromon enjoying breakfast with their partners, with Gumdramon having been watching Grimdramon the whole time, thinking he looked awesome and heard about him, wanting to be as strong like Grimdramon. After that, Shadow quickly went home to get changed, while the others wearied another set of the same outfit, before Shadow came back and joined them. After that, they went too met up with Mikey with the Digimon going back in the Fusion Loaders, while Nene was excited, and Shadow wanting to see how the General of the Fusion Fighters is doing. "Ahahaha! Mikey's face is so red, I can't believe it''. Tagiru called out as he laughed out loud from seeing his role molder's face like that. "Just why did it have to be with my sis''. Ewan said to himself as he sighed, can't believing that his sister hugged Mikey like that. "Long time no see, Mikey''. Shadow said to the general of the Fusion Fighters with a wave, getting a smile from Mikey as he waved back at Shadow.

Soon everyone was at the rooftop of the building, talking about Airu and her Digimon, with Nene still hugging Mikey's arm, with Shadow looking over the edge to look at a flower field, which he found beautiful. Shadow listen to the conversation, but didn't get involved in it, till he heard that Cutemon was gone, making him widen his eyes. "Use your Fusion Loader's tracking system to track that little guy''. Shadow said to Ewan as he looked at him, now focused on what needs to be done, making Ewan nod to Shadow as he held his Fusion Loader out as its map system activated, with five lights together on the map, with another light moving away from the lights. "I found him! Follow me!''. Ewan called out to the group, getting them to nod to him as he ran down the school, with the others following him around the city to the park, seeing Cutemon tied up to a big balloon, with the same girl and Digimon from last night. "Cutemon!''. Ewan shouted out the pink Digimon's name, getting the girl and her Digimon to look at the approaching group, with the girl picking up the big balloon.

"Cutemon is mine now, slowpokes''. Airu said to the group with a smirk as she and her partner ran off. "Hold it!''. Tagiru called out as he and the others ran after Airu to get Cutemon back. "This banshee is crazy for doing something as stupid as this! Wait till I get my claws on her!''. Shadow called out as he and the others continued to chase after Airu, however balloons then exploded in front of them all, getting them to stop to see the two boys that Shadow saw before standing in front of them with their partner Digimon with them. The Silver hair boy was about to speak, when Shadow shot out from the group, back flipping, before he jumped over the two boys and their Digimon, making them watch in surprise as Shadow landed on the ground and chased after Airu. "I'll get Cutemon back, you guys handle these dummies''. Shadow called out to his friends as he chased after, before he held out his Fusion Loader in his right hand.

" **Reload! Fangmon!''.** Shadow called out as his Fusion Loader activated, before a light came out next to Shadow as he kept running, before the light revealed to be Fangmon. "Hop on!''. Fangmon said to his General as he ran, getting Shadow to nod to him as he jumped on Fangmon's back, with the Digimon going faster than he was. Soon Fangmon made it to the park, where Cutemon was set to the ground with Airu and Opossumon in front of her. **"Snipe Steal!''.** Fangmon called out his attack as he swiped at the balloon with his claws, making it pop as he went past it, with Shadow picking up Cutemon as his Digimon destroyed the balloon. Fangmon then stopped a little away from Airu and Opossumon, who were surprised at seeing Fangmon. "Scary and ugly! What a stupid Digimon''. Airu called out in disgust at seeing Fangmon, thinking he was stupid. "Hey! That's my friend your talking to''. Shadow shouted out at Airu, before he freed Cutemon from the ropes.

"You okay, Cutemon''. Shadow asked Cutemon if he was okay, which Cutemon nodded to him with a smile, getting Shadow to smile. "You'll regret getting in the way of my Hunt! **Opossumon! Digivole!''.** Airu called out in rage as she activated her Fusion with a Data stream appearing like how Grimdramon super Digivoles.

 **Opossumon Digivole to…Cho-Hakkaimon!**

In front of Fangmon was now some kind of big women in a big costume with a big weapon, making Shadow and Fangmon sweet drop at what they were seeing, while Cutemon just screamed in fright. "Wow, how scary! But for you, gross Cute''. Airu said to her partner, with Cho-Hakkaimon charging at Fangmon, only for a big purple Dragon with no wings to head but her in the head, making both of them dizzy. "Ouch! Man her head is as hard as a rock''. The purple Dragon Digimon said as Cho-Hakkaimon got rid of her dizziness, before she pushed the Dragon away. "Hey, Shadow!''. Shadow heard Tagiru's voice, getting Shadow to turn to see Tagiru and Ewan running up to him. "Hey, where's Mikey and Nene?''. Shadow asked the two on where Mikey and Nene are. "They're handling the other guys, while we save Cutemon''. Ewan said to Shadow, telling him what happened to Mikey and Nene, just as everyone looked at Cho-Hakkaimon, who looked angry.

* * *

 **(With Mikey and Nene)**

Mikey, Nene, OmniShoutmon and JetMervamon stood in front of the two young man called Ryouma and Ren, with their partner Astamon and Dracmon. Nene and Mikey quickly Digivolved and Digifuse their partner Digimon to stand a chance against the two Hunters and their Digimon. "This is quite interesting. Two Legendary heroes''. Ryouma said with interest at how he and Ren are facing two Legendary Heroes. "Astamon! Attack!''. Ryouma called out for his partner to attack, getting a nod from him. **"Hellfire!''.** Astamon called out as he fired his gun at JetMervamon and OmniShoutmon, who jumped out of the way. **"Fiery Fastball!''.** OmniShoutmon called out as his fists were set on fire, before he threw them at Astamon, who jumped back to dodge the attack.

" **Undead Fang!''.** Dracmon called out as he jumped towards JetMervamon, only to use her sword to knock him back to the ground. **"Heartbreak Shot!''.** JetMervamon called out as she fired a pink blast, which Dracmon jumped back from, dogging the attack. "This is too hard. Let's just get serious''. Ren said to Ryouma, tired of all this hard fighting, which they are having trouble with. "Very well then''. Ryouma said as he raised his green Fusion Loader in his right hand, ready to get serious. However a voice called out from nowhere. "Look out!''. A voice called out as a blur pushed Nene to the ground, just as a blast went past Nene and hit a tree, getting all the Hunters to widen their eyes in surprise at the sudden attack.

Nene looked at who saved her life, only for her to widen her eyes when she saw it was a Lunamon. "A Lunamon!''. Nene called out in surprise to see the Moon Digimon, who looked at Nene with a worried look. "Are you alright. Anything that hurts''. Lunamon asked Nene with a concerned look on her face for the idol, which Nene smiled at her. "No, I'm okay now. Thank you''. Nene said to her friend with a smile, getting Lunamon to smile at her, before Lunamon looked at OmniShoutmon and waved at him, getting OmniShoutmon confused, but before he could speak, darkness appeared under him, Mikey, Ryouma, Rin, Astamon, Dracmon and JetMervamon, before a cage appeared over them, trapping them. "Everyone''. Nene said in surprise to see the cage as she got up and ran over to the cage, hands on the bars as she looked at Mikey, who was in front of her in the cage, with the others trying to escape.

"What imbeciles to fall for such a simple trap''. Everyone heard a voice, getting them to turn to see two 15-year-old boys wearing black clothes, with one wearing a long black jacket and long black pants, while the other had no jacket, with both boys having black shaggy hair and green and behind them was a Mephitomon and GigaDramon, with both boys having a skull mark on their checks. "Those Marks. They must be members of the Skull Warriors gang in Digiquartz''. Ren called out in surprise at seeing the two boys, getting Nene and Mikey's attention. "What's this Skull Warriors?''. Mikey asked the two on what this Skull Warriors group is, having no idea about them. "They're a group of Hunters that are obsessed with having all Digimon, steeling them from Hunters and going so far as to destroy their Fusion Loaders''. Ryouma said to Mikey without looking at him, glaring at the two boys in hatred, making Nene and Mikey widen their eyes.

"What the silver hair boy said was true. We steel Digimon from Hunters and destroy their Fusion Loaders. My name is Scott''. The one with the jacket said to the group with eyes of evil as he raised his black Fusion Loader. "And I'm Mephiles and your next on our list''. The boy without a jacket said as he raised his Black Fusion Loader as he and his friend started walking to the cage, until Nene got in front of them, blocking them from advancing to the trap hunters and Digimon. "I won't let you steel Mervamon from me, or Shoutmon from Mikey!''. Nene called out to the two Hunters with narrowed eyes, refusing to let these Hunters steel the Digimon she considers friends. "What are we? Chopped liver!''. Ren called out to Nene, thinking it was rude that she didn't mention him or Ryouma. The two Hunters smirked at Nene. "What can you do? You don't have any Digimon to back you up now''. Scott said to Nene with a smirk, making her useless to stop him, and from him taking her as his slave, making Nene grant her teeth.

"Wrong! She has me''. Lunamon called out as she jumped in front of Nene with her arms spread out to protect Nene, getting Nene to look at Lunamon in surprise. "Please, let me fight with you and I promise to not let anything happen to you''. Lunamon said to Nene as she looked at Nene over her shoulder, begging her to let her fight by her side. Nene still looked surprise, before she nodded at Lunamon with a smile, getting Lunamon to smile back at her as Lunamon look at the two Hunters, with their Digimon right behind them, easily out sizing her, but she wouldn't give up.

* * *

 **(With Shadow)**

Shadow, Fangmon, Cutemon watched as Tagiru talked some sense into Ewan as ArresterDramon tried to hold off Cho-Hakkaimon, with Shadow seeing a little Davis in Tagiru, making Shadow miss his good friend back home. "His more energetic then Davis, but they're so much alike''. Shadow thought to himself in with a smile as he watched Tagiru, before he looked at the battle. "Fangmon. If you would be so kind''. Shadow said to his old friend, getting him to smirk as he finally got the ok to attack. "It will be my pleasure! **Blast Coffin!''.** Fangmon called out as he fired a blast from his mouth, striking Cho-Hakkaimon and slamming her to a tree, almost knocking her out.

"Cho-Hakkaimon!''. Airu called out her partner's name in concern as she started to run over to Cho-Hakkaimon, but then Tagiru notice something heading towards Airu's back without her noticing. "Look out!''. Tagiru called out as he ran towards Airu, before he jumped to her, pushing her to the ground as a blast went past her and into a swing playground area, destroying it. Fangmon also sensed something, getting him to turn left to see a blast heading for him, but Ewan was in the way of the blast. "Look out!''. Fangmon tried to call out to Ewan, but it was too late as the blast was about to hit him, but something appeared in front of Ewan, protecting him from the blast. "Ewan. I'm back! I've been waiting for this day for a long time! The day where I get to see you again!''. A voice was heard as the form revealed to be a Damemon, who is smiling at Ewan. Both Ewan and Damemon stared at each other, with tears starting to appear in their eyes.

"Damemon''. Ewan said with tears in his eyes from seeing his partner again after so long, thinking he would never see Damemon again. "I decided that when I came back to life, it'll be at this spot. But to do that you had to guide me here with a strong heart. A Strong heart that would be willing to fight alone and surrounded by friends. You've gotten stronger Ewan!''. Damemon said to his partner with tears in his eyes at how his partner has grown up. "Yeah…it's because everyone…Because my friends helped me''. Ewan said to his partner with a smile, with Shadow watching the happy reunion of old friends, finding it touching.

"Isn't that sweet''. Everyone heard a voice, getting them to turn around to see two 15-year-old boys with pale skin, crimson spiky hair, wearing black long clothes, with jackets and long pants and a skull mark on their check, with a Wizardmon and SkullMeramon next to them, with the only different is the blue and red eyes. "Nice reunion, but too bad we'll have to ruin by stealing your Digimon''. The one with Blue Eyes said with an evil smirk on his face. "So make it easy by handing your Digimon over to us''. The one with red eyes said with an evil smirk on his face, getting everyone to tense up, with Tagiru getting off a blushing Airu, who went to her partner. "Ewan! Digivole me!''. Damemon said to his partner, getting Ewan to look at him. "I was reborn as Damemon, so I can Digivole to Tsuwamon''. Damemon said to his partner, explaining how he can Digivole, getting Ewan to understand.

"Alright! **Damemon! Digivole!''.** Ewan called out as he swing his Fusion Loader in his right hand with Digital Energy around his hand.

 **Damemon Digivole to…Tsuwamon!**

A big golden Ninja guy stood in Damemon's place, with ArresterDramon standing by his side, with Wizardmon and SkullMeramon glaring at them. However, Shadow decided to take action. **"Fangmon! / What up/ Tankmon! / Ready! / Digifuse!''.** Shadow called out as he held his Fusion Loader out, with Fangmon glowing, before he gained a cannon on his head, blasters hanging on the sides and green armor around his body in his shape. **"Cannon Fangmon! Hyper Coffin!''.** Cannon Fangmon called out as he fired a blast from his cannon on his head, while unleashing a black blast from his mouth, with the two attacks combining into one, striking the ground in front of the two enemy Digimon, dealing damage and purple electricity surrounding them, keeping them from moving.

"Now guys, finish them!" Shadow shouted to the stunned Ewan and Tagiru, getting them to nod at him as they held their Fusion Loaders out. **"Prism Garret! / Mantis Dance!''.** ArresterDramon and Tsuwamon called out as Arresterdramon unleashed many energy Dragons out on SkullMeramon, dealing damage which sent him into the Blue eyed guy's Fusion Loader, while Tsuwamon spin around very fast with weapons in hand, dealing damage to Wizardmon, sending him into the Red eyed guy's Fusion Loader.

Both thieves ran off in fear at seeing their Digimon being defeated. Shadow then looked at Ewan and Tagiru. "I'm going back to check on Mikey and Nene! Catch up as soon as you guys can''. Shadow called out to Tagiru and Ewan, before Fangmon took off to where Nene and Mikey are, leaving the two boys alone with Airu leaving with her Digimon in her Fusion Loader, with Cutemon still in Shadow's arms.

* * *

 **(Back with Nene and Mikey)**

Lunamon was sent to the ground with many injures all over her body, having been trying to fight against GigaDramon and Mephitomon, but has been failing against the two larger Digimon. Nene was watching in fear for the little Digimon, with OmniShoutmon, Mikey and JetMervamon doing the same, while the others focused on getting a way out of the cage, with the two Digimon Hunters laughing as they watched the show of their Digimon defeating Lunamon. "I-i-I won't give up! **Luna Claw!''.** Lunamon called out as she stood on her feet, before she charged at Mephitomon, who just smacked her away.

Lunamon got sent flying, but Nene cached the little Digimon in her hands and held her carefully, with Lunamon trying to get out of Nene's hands. "Why. Why are you fighting so hard for us''. Nene asked Lunamon on why she was fighting so hard for them with tears in her eyes. "Because compared to what you and Shoutmon did for me in the Digital World, saving me from Olegmon and giving me a new home when my zone was destroyed, this is nothing''. Lunamon called out as she explained her reasons, making Nene, Mikey, JetMervamon and OmniShoutmon widen their eyes. "You're…that Lunamon!''. OmiShoutmon called out in shock to see the Lunamon he liked for a long time, but could never tell her.

Nene still had widen eyes, but she kept her arms around Lunamon. "The reason on how we saved you from Olegmon was because we worked together. You can't do this alone, let me help you, Lunamon''. Nene said to the little digimon, having liked her since she first met Lunamon at the Ninja zone, but never got the chance to become friends. Lunamon looked at Nene, before she smiled. "Alright, your right. Shoutmon told me that he succeeds because he had friends helping him. Since your helping me, that makes you my friend, right Nene''. Lunamon said to the idol of Hong Kong with a smile, which Nene returned with her own smile.

"Yeah, we're friends now''. Nene said to Lunamon with a smile on her face, just as a golden ring appeared around her right wrist with one appearing around Lunamon's right wrist, getting the girls attention. "That light. Nene, use that light to Digivole Lunamon!''. Mikey shouted out to his friend, having seen that ring whenever Tagiru evolves Gumdramon to ArresterDramon, getting Nene to widen her eyes. "Digivole…alright!''. Nene said with her eyes widen as Lunamon jumped out of her hands.

 **(We are Xros Heart music)**

Nene held her Fusion Loader in front of her with her right hand, before she used it to use its energy to create a crescent moon shape energy with her Fusion Loader, with her hair being blown by the wind. **"Lunamon! Digivole!''.** Nene called out her friend's name with her eyes open.

" **Lunamon Digivole to…!''.** Lunamon called out with her eyes closed with her hands out as the energy went to her, making her skin disappeared as she gained more power. Her body grew bigger, but stayed skinny, with her growing legs that had high heels and some crescent moon shape things on her feet, her skin stayed white, she grew longer hands which was like human hands with two sides weapon appearing his her hands, a pink scarf appearing around her neck, her top now had white or silver armor and a quill-like protuberances on her back. Her face now had a helmet that showed her blue eyes, with her mouth covered. The Digimon had her eyes closed, before they opened as she flew into the air and spin her Crescent Hook in her arms, before she held it with her right with her left held out. **"Dianamon!''.** The newly evolved Digimon called Dianamon called out her name to the heavens with a moon behind her.

Dinamon appeared in the sky above the GigaDramon and Mephitomon, who looked at her in amazement, with Mikey, Nene, JetMervamon, Ryouma, Rin, Dracmon, Astamon and especially OmniShoutmon watching in awe. "She's…beautiful''. OmniShoutmon whispered to himself in shock at how beautiful Dinamon looks at the moment. Dinamon must have heard him because she looked over her left shoulder and gave him a wink, making him blush. **"Goodnight moon!''.** Dinamon called out as she twirled around with a moon behind her, before blue energy shot out of her crescent moon shape things on her leg, striking the two Digimon, with them falling asleep on the ground. **"Arrow of Artemis!''.** Dinamon called out as she pulls a faintly sparkling arrow of ice from the quill-like protuberances on its back, then fires it at the ground between the two sleeping Digimon, with the arrow exploding in energy, sending the two Digimon flying with them turning into flashes that went into the skull guy's Fusion Loaders.

The two ran away in fear from Dinamon as the cage over the trapped humans and Digimon disappeared, allowing them freedom. Dinamon started to close her eyes, before she began to fall from the sky, her injures finally getting to her, making OmniShoutmon gasp as he quickly ran and caught Dinamon in bride style, getting Dinamon to look at OmniShoutmon. "I've…missed you''. Dinamon said to the Digimon she admires and loves, getting OmniShoutmon to smile as both of them were covered in energy, before it disappeared to reveal Lunamon and Shoutmon in the two Digimon's places. "I've missed you too, but you should rest''. Shoutmon said to Lunamon in concern for her wellbeing, getting Lunamon to nod to Shoutmon as she turned into a flash that went into Nene's Fusion Loader, who is glad to see her new friend closer to her, with JetMervamon turning into two flashes and went into Nene's Fusion Loader as well. Shoutmon turned into a flash and went back into Mikey's Fusion Loader, who saw that Ryouma and Rin are gone with their Digimon.

Mikey smiled as he went up towards Nene, who looked at Mikey with a smile. "Nene. That was incredible''. Mikey said to Nene with a smile and checks red, thinking she was incredible out there, making Nene blush at what Mikey said to her. However, they both heard something land behind them, getting them to turn to see Shadow jump off Fangmon, before Fangmon went back into Shadow's Fusion Loader, who was holding Cutemon. Tagiru and Ewan also came out running from the park as well, with both of them breathing very deeply. "Here's your Digimon, Mikey''. Shadow said to Mikey as he held Cutemon out to Mikey, who was smiling at Shadow, having liked him very much. "Thanks''. Mikey said to Shadow with a smile as he held out his Fusion Loader for Cutemon, who turned into a flash as he entered the Fusion Loader.

"Shadow. I'm ready to head back to Hong Kong now''. Nene said to Shadow, ready to head back to Hong Kong, making everyone look at her, with Shadow nodding her head. "But sis. Do you have to go so soon''. Ewan asked his sister on why she needs to go now, wanting her to stay a little longer, which Nene nodded with a smile. "I'm sure. Besides, we'll meet again someday, I'm sure''. Nene said to her brother with a smile, wishing she could spend more time, but know she had to leave now. Ewan still looked sad, but nodded to Nene, getting her to smile. Shadow then walked up to Nene, who held up a finger to wait, before she walked up to Mikey, getting Shadow to smile at seeing Nene wanting to tell Mikey something. "Before I go, I'm gonna do something I should have done a long time ago''. Nene said to herself, getting everyone confused. Nene then put her hands on Mikey's checks and then…

Kissed Mikey on the lips.

Everyone's eyes widen in shock at what they were seeing, while Mikey's checks were red. The kiss was short, but sweet as Nene pulled away with her checks red. "I didn't have the courage to do that last time we saw each other, but now I have the guts to tell you how I feel Mikey, and I hope you return my feelings next time we met''. Nene said to her crush with a smile, before she took her hands off Mikey's checks and walked up to Shadow, who picked her up bride style, before he spread his wings and shot out into the sky, leaving team Fusion Fighters alone, who were shocked at what happened, while Mikey continued to think about how Nene's lips tasted like.

* * *

 **(With Shadow and Nene)**

Shadow landed on the ground in a forest outside of Hong Kong, having gone super fast to get her back to Hong Kong without trouble. "You sure you'll be fine by yourself from now on''. Shadow asked his old friend as he set Nene down on her feet, who nodded with a smile. "I will. Thank you for everything, Shadow''. Nene said to her old friend with a smile, glad to have spent time with Mikey, her brother and Shadow, getting Shadow to smile at Nene. "No problem Nene. I'll see ya later and call if you need anything''. Shadow said to Nene with a smile as he spread his wings and took off into the sky, with Nene waving at her flying friend.

Soon Shadow made it back to the castle in the forest where his family is living, having flied for 20 minutes. Shadow then landed in the garden area of the castle, having wanted to look at a few flowers. Shadow kneed down as he looked the black flowers, seeing them very as very beautiful flowers. Soon Shadow picked one from the ground and took a sniff, loving the smell of the flower. However, Shadow felt a hand on his shoulder, getting him to look up to see Kari was the cause. "Welcome back, honey''. Kari said to her husband with a smile, getting a smile from Shadow as he stood up and placed the flower in her hair, making Kari blush a little. "Hi honey, I'm home''. Shadow said to his wife with a smile, before he kissed Kari on the lips, which Kari returned as she wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck, with Shadow wrapping his arms around Kari's waist.

* * *

 **And done at last. Sorry it took so long, but I'm close to finishing the first chapter of ether the Fusion or Tamers story, along with the Tri story.**


	4. Chapter special: Valenitne's day

**Hello everyone. Sorry that I didn't update this yesterday, but here it is. It may be short, but it's worth it.**

* * *

 **Valentine's day special.**

It was a new day in the world of Fusion that Shadow, Gatomon, GrimDramon, Kari and GrimSalamon have been sent to thanks to an Old Clock man, which was actually the world of their old friend Mikey. Many things has happened since they arrived to this world, they married couples have found a mansion, which turned into a castle, found Shadow's old team of Darkness, the battle against Shadow and Grimdramon's rivals, Raiden and DarkBlazdramon. Found a Shadow and Grimdramon's family that were their twin sisters and grandparents. Shadow even went to Hong Kong to save his and Kari's old friend Nene from a mad-man, but failed.

Shadow traveled with his twin sister Ruri and his adopted little Sister Alleria to the arctic to save Nene from the mad man and his son that was obsessed with Nene. Shadow, Ruri and Alleria took Nene back to their castle in the forest, with Kari being happy to see Nene again, with Nene feeling the same for the Light user. Both the girls spent time together with each other, while Shadow went out to train with his Digimon with two more Childs of Darkness joining him. After Shadow's training was done, Shadow took Nene to see her younger brother Ewan, and arrived just in time to help him. Shadow and Nene spent the night at Nene's place for the night with Ewan and his classmate Tagiru, who was a Hunter. The next morning, they all went to see Mikey again, which Shadow didn't bring Kari since she was busy with Ruri. They all talked about what happened to Ewan, before they went to find Cutemon, who went missing.

They found the little cute Digimon with a crazy Girl Hunter named Airu with her two teammates helping her out. However, Hunters from a gang called Criminal Skull appeared and tried to steal all their Digimon, but Nene and her new partner DigimonLunamon took care of two of them, while Shadow took care of the other two. Shadow then took Nene back to Hong Kong, but allowed Nene to kiss Mikey on the lips before he took her there. Shadow then went back to his new home to spend time with Kari, who was happy to see her husband.

However, today was different than any other day. Today was Valentine's day, which would be the first Valentine's day that Shadow will have with Kari and he wanted to make it special. So here he was, in Hong Kong with Nene in her house to help Nene prepare her own Valentine's day gift for Mikey, while Nene was helping Shadow create his own Valentine's day gift for Kari. "Are you sure that Kari will like these''. Shadow asked Nene on what she thought of his gift, seating at the kitchen as he was making a special chocolate for Kari, while Nene was making her own chocolate for Mikey. Nene smiled at Shadow with her eyes closed, happy to see Shadow try so hard for Kari. "Shadow, it's Kari we're talking about. I'm sure that even if you just get her just chocolate from the shops, she'll enjoy it''. Nene said to the Darkness user with a smile, having a pink apron on her as she worked on her Chocolate for Mikey.

Shadow looked at Nene for a bit, before he smiled at his old friend, glad she thinks that way. "Thanks Nene. And I'm sure Mikey will love your gift''. Shadow said to Nene with a smile, looking at her Chocolate cake that had a made chocolate picture of the Fusion Fighters symbol with both Mikey and Nene's Fusion Loader below the mark. Nene's checks turn red as she looked down at the cake with a smile. "You really think so''. Nene said to her old friend with a smile, wishing and hoping that Mikey will enjoy her Valentine's day gift for him. "I know so. I'll even bring you to Mikey and this time, tell him how you feel''. Shadow said to Nene with a smile, telling her to tell Mikey how she feels along with showing them this time, getting a nod from Nene.

Meanwhile at the castle in Darkness, Kari was working with Ruri and Shadow's grandmother in the kitchen to work on a Valentine's day gift for Shadow. They were in the kitchen, with all three women working on a cake of Chocolate for Shadow with pictures of Twilight union and Light's hope on it, with both Shadow and Kari's Fusion Loaders on it. "Do you think Shadow will enjoy my Valentine's day gift for him''. Kari asked her sister-in-law with a nervous look, nervous since this was the first Valentine's day she'll have with Shadow and she wants it perfect. "I'm sure my big brother will love it. After all he loves you so he love whatever gift you give him''. Ruri said to her sister-in-law with a smile as she prepared her own valentine's day gift for her own Valentine.

"My grandson knows that Valentine's day is not about the gift you received, but how much love was put into it. He'll love your gift, Kari''. Shadow and Ruri's grandmother said to her granddaughter-in-law with a smile, knowing that Shadow understands the true meaning of Valentine's day and that he'll love whatever gift Kari gives to him. Kari looked at her sister-in-law and Grandmother-in-law, before she smiled brightly at them. "Thanks you two. I really needed this talk''. Kari said to Ruri and her Grandmother-in-law with a smile as she went back to making her cake.

In the garden area of the castle, GrimSalamon was running around the flower field, sniffing all the flowers in the area, with GrimDramon and Gatomon watching her as they sat down on the ground. "You sure that you don't want a Valentine day gift''. Grimdramon said to his wife as he looked at her, who was leaning on him, who looked at him with a smile. "A day with you and our daughter without worry is all I need as my Valentine's Day gift. And my Valentine's day gift will be a little 'fun''. Gatomon said to her husband with a smile as she leaned forward and gave Grimdramon a kiss on the lips, making him blush, but return the kiss to his wife, enjoying the time he could have with his family.

However, unknown to the married couple, DarkWindDramon was watching the married couple with her checks red at hearing Gatomon say 'fun', which she understood. "They're gonna…have…sec''. DarkWindDramon thought to herself with her checks red as she watched from the shadows of a tree. However, that then brought DarkWindDramon to think of someone special to her. "I hope his doing okay. I mean, we haven't talked to each other yesterday''. DarkWindDramon thought to herself, worried for the Digimon her heart belongs to.

* * *

 **(Opening song)**

 **A digital shadow person appears on the creature behind a Japanese title and below saying Digital Monster before dispersing to reveal the Digimon Partners, including Grimdramon and Gatomon, coming down.**

 **Yeah, Stand Up Boys!**

 **The call enveloping you is you guide; step towards tomorrow**

 **Yeah, Stand Up Girls!**

 **At the end of what's more than real**

 **We'll grab a light that's been covered by thick clouds**

 **Shows each Digimon partners standing in front of their respective partners, with the cloud revealing the rest of the hunters and their Digimon partners standing before a city background, with the title revealed. Soon changes to Mikey dribbling a basketball, with shadow figures surrounding the boy, and Shoutmon symbol in the background, then Mikey passes the ball to Ewan, who then passes it to Shadow, then throwing it for Taigiru who catches it to make a slam dunk to the basketball hoop with Kari cheering for the boys in a Pink Cheerleader outfit. Then changes to an colourful lights shown before Team Ryouma coming into a city, Fuison Loaders glowing, then shows their colourful partners shadows before they are revealed.**

 **How we spent our days before isn't good enough**

 **At full speed**

 **We can blast through**

 **Even the highest walls**

 **Stand Up for Your Dream!**

 **Shows each Digimon from Team Mikey/Taigiru doing an attack with shadows of their partners shown, with Gumdramon going first and Grimdramon going last with Gatomon going before him, which soon changes with the digimon pictures being shown before coming together to form a bright yellow light. Lastly shows each Digimon evolving into their evolved forms, with Grimdramon evolving into Shroudryumon and Gatomon evolving into Ophanimon.**

 **Be enthusiastic at what you do, no matter what it is**

 **Push your way through to make an opening**

 **No matter how far**

 **The answer you're seeking is**

 **Stand Up For Your Dream!**

 **Shows each evolved Digimon face for each one. Arrestdramon doing an attack coming down to reveal blue spirit like dragons, then changes to Omegashoutmon doing an attack before being covered by an image of Omnimon arms coming forward, Tuwarmon doing poses and changing form, Shroudryumon doing attacks with his purple sword before being covered by a dark glow, Ophanimon summoning her weapons, before she fired her best attack and crystals appearing around her that fired a blast and lastly shows Team Ryoumadigimon again before circles pass them to reveal their evolved forms, and lastly show green data erupting from the ground in an explosion.**

 **Even if my feelings, show weakness**

 **Your voice that I hear close by**

 **Gives me courage and strength**

 **I can go the distance**

 **Reveals Team Taigiru, along with Shadow and Kari, and their evolved Digimon, before it then shows Team Ryouma and their Digimon facing floating towers coming towards before they reveal two glowing like eyes from each one. Changes to the old man with a Fusion Loader standing on a part of Clockmon's face, the zooms backwards to show the Earth and small circle lights surrounding the planet, then revealed to be the Digimon Hunters with their Digimon, involving Shadow, Grimdramon, Kari and Gatomon.**

 **(Opening Song end)**

* * *

Back in Hong Kong, Shadow and Nene were just finishing their last touches to their Valentine's Day gifts for Kari and Mikey. They even got a card and rose for their Valentine's Day chosen. Shadow then put his gift in a spot in the darkness to keep it safe during his travel to get Nene to Mikey's house. "You ready to go now, Nene''. Shadow asked the idol if she was ready to go now to Mikey's house, getting a nod from Nene as she put her gift in a box to keep it safe.

"I'm ready now, Shadow''. Nene said to the child of Darkness with a smile as she held her present in her arms and her card next to it, getting Shadow to smile. Shadow then went up to Nene, before he picked her up bride style, getting Nene to giggle, before Shadow flew out of the window and towards Mikey's house, having seen it yesterday when he checked where Mikey lived. The flight took a few minutes, before Shadow and Nene landed in front of a normal looking house. Shadow placed Nene back on her feet with Nene looking a little nervous at what is happening. "Don't be nervous. I'm sure Mikey will love your gift. Just go in there and tell him how you feel''. Shadow said to Nene with a smile, before he jumped away and over a house, disappearing from Nene's sight. Nene looked at where she last saw Shadow, before she took a deep breath and walked up to the front door of the house and knocked on it two times.

* * *

 **(Inside the house)**

Mikey was in his room, looking up at the ceiling on his bed as he continued to think about what happened between him and Nene, along with how Nene's lips tasted like. Mikey still couldn't believe that Nene did that to him, showing that she felt more than friendship for him, which Mikey wanted more than friendship with her as well. Mikey didn't know when he felt this way for Nene, but he guessed it was a love at first sight thing, only he didn't know how love for him back then.

Nene was…many things. She was beautiful, kind, caring and strong. And the fact that she's an idol as well was rare, but Mikey didn't care for the idol part. Mikey still remembered how he felt when he saw Nene's eyes in the jungle zone and when he heard that AxeKnightmon had Nene's little brother captured, he wanted to save him for both Nene and himself since he never turns away when someone needs help. But the reason why Mikey never told Nene how he felt for her in the Digital world was because he thought Nene liked Christopher, but now he doesn't know what to think. Shadow then looked at a Valentine's Day card on his desk with the words "To Nene'' on them. He figured he should at least send this massage to her, along with the present that his got for her down stairs.

Shoutmon was the same as his general, only he was in Mikey's Fusion Loader that was on Mikey's desk, thinking about Nene's new DigimonLunamon. He was thinking about how much she has grown since he last saw her and how he didn't notice his feelings for her. Shoutmon thought Lunamon was cute when he first saw her and liked it at how she looked up to him, but he didn't realized that he had a crush on her when he first met her. He was focused on saving the Digital World and become the Digimon King, so he never had time to focus on finding a love interest.

When Shoutmon did become the Digimon King, he was always so busy so he never had any time to go find Lunamon to tell her how he feels. Whenever he did have freetime, he searched for her, but could never find her. It was funny how Grimdramon had a talk with him a year ago that got him to realize how he felt for Lunamon. It was during hi training when he was having trouble with Digifuse. Grimdramontod him that he should see the look in Lunamon's eyes for him, having seen that look before in Gatomon's eyes and now Lunamon has those eyes for Shoutmon, getting Shoutmon to understand that Lunamon likes him, but never had the courage to tell him, with Shoutmon feeling the same.

However a knock on the door cached Mikey and Shoutmon's attention as they looked to see the door open to reveal Nene was the one that opened it, making Mikey and Shoutmon widen their eyes. "Hi Mikey''. Nene said to the general of the Fusion Fights with a smile as she set her present down on Mikey's desk, before she lied down next to Mikey on his bed, making Mikey blush at Nene's actions. "N-N-N-Nene, what are you doing and how are you here''. Mikey asked the idol of Hong Kong with his checks red at Nene's actions. "I asked Shadow to give me a lift and I'm just showing you my feelings''. Nene said to Mikey with a smile, before she leaned in and claimed Mikey's lips in a deep and loving kiss, making Mikey blush at Nene's actions again.

However Mikey slowly kissed Nene back as he wrapped his arms around Nene's waist and pulled her body against his, with Nene wrapping her arms around Mikey's neck and started stroking his hair as well. The two even wrapped their tounges around each other with Nene now lying down on Mikey. Shoutmon watched with wide eyes at seeing his best friend and teammate get together in just latterly a few seconds, before the red Fusion Loader was picked up, with all the Digimon seeing Lunamon was the cause. "Shoutmon! Come out and play''. Lunamon said to the Digimon King as she started shaking the Fusion Loader in her claws, wanting Shoutmon to come out and play with her.

The Digimon inside the red Fusion Loader were suffering a world of shakiness as Lunamon continued to shake the Fusion Loader. "Shoutmon! Get your girlfriend to stop it''. Cutemon said to the Digimon King, getting Shoutmon and Lunamon to blush bright red. "Alright already''. Shoutmon said to Cutemon as he flashed out of the Fusion Loader and into Mikey's room on the floor, with Lunamon jumping into his arms to hug him, which surprised Shoutmon as he cached the Rabbit Digimon. "Come on Shoutmon, let's go have some fun''. Lunamon said to the Digimon King with a happy smile, before she began to drag Shoutmon out of the room, which Shoutmon didn't struggle and allowed Cutemon to pull him out of the room.

Back with Mikey and Nene, they were still kissing, before they pulled away with a bit of Saliva coming out of their mouths, but both humans were smiling at each other. "So I guess I know what the kiss makes us''. Nene said to Mikey with a smile and love in her eyes, which Mikey nodded to her. "Maybe another kiss could help me, or a thousand more''. Mikey said to Nene with his checks red, making Nene giggle. "Your such a greedy boy, but your my greedy boy now''. Nene said to Mikey with a smile as she leaned in again and claimed Mikey's lips in a kiss again.

Both humans were like before, but this time Mikey brought his left hand from Nene's waist to her ass and gave it a squeeze, making Nene moan in the kiss with her eyes closed, which make Mikey widen his eyes as he realized his actions as he broke from his kiss with Nene, who looked at him with her eyes half closed. "What are you doing''. Nene asked Mikey about his actions as she continued to look at him with her eyes half closed. "I'm sorry Nene, but I-''. Mikey tried to apologize to his new girlfriend about his actions, till Nene placed her right hand's index finger on his lips, silencing Mikey. "I didn't say stop''. Nene said to Mikey with a smile, before she kissed Mikey again, making him widen his eyes, before he returned the kiss. During their kiss, Nene began to use her hands to try to take off Mikey's shirt, which Mikey helped her as his very strong chest was revealed, making Nene lick her lips as she took her shirt off to reveal her breast that were held by a purple bra, making Mikey's checks turn red, before he went back to kissing Nene as they let themselves have fun.

Meanwhile, outside of the room and into the spare room, Shoutmon and Lunamon were having a talk with each other, telling them about what happened since they last saw each other. "Gumdramon has been causing a lot of problems here like he did in the Digital World, isn't he''. Lunamon said to the Digimon King with a smile, remembering having been told about the trouble-maker Gumdramon in the Digital world. "Yeah and I always have to look after him''. Shoutmon said to Lunamon with a smile, before he takes a deep sigh at how he always has to fix Gumdramon's mass. However, Lunamon then thought of something she forgot to give to Shoutmon. "Oh, I forgot to give you something for yesterday for caching me''. Lunamon said to Shoutmon with a smile, confusing the Digimon King as he looked at her, before his eyes widen in shock as Lunamon kissed him on the check.

Lunamon giggled as she watched Shoutmon's face turn bright red with his eyes still widen. "Catch me if you can''. Lunamon said to Shoutmon with a happy smile as she jumped off the bed and into the hallway, with Shoutmon going after her, wanting to know why Lunamon did what she did to him.

Outside of the house and watching from the top of a building, Shadow was watching from Mikey's window to see how Nene does and was proud of her, but his checks turn red as he saw Nene and Mikey began to get undress. However, that just made him imagine him and Kari in Mikey and Nene's place, making Shadow's whole face blush bright red. "Hahahaha!''. Shadow heard all his Digimon laughing in his Fusion Loader, getting Shadow to bring out the device and glare at it with his checks still red. "You tell anyone of this, so help me I'll feed you to the dragons''. Shadow said though his teeth as he was granting his teeth against each other, getting all the Digimon to go silent, not wanting to anger their General.

Shadow then put his Fusion Loader away and was about to fly to the castle that he and Kari were staying at, but he saw something at the other side of Mikey's house. Shadow got curious so he jumped to the top of Mikey's house, easily doing a very high jump and saw Tagiru walking down the street. However, a shout was heard getting Tagiru and Shadow to look to see that it was that Airu girl from yesterday. She walked up to Tagiru with her hands behind her, acting all nervous, before she shoved something in Tagiru's hands, before she ran off, leaving Tagiru confused. Tagiru then looked at what was in his hands, before his eyes widen at seeing it was a pink Valentine's Day heart shape chocolate with a rose and card for him.

Tagiru looked shocked that he got a Valentine's Day gift from a girl, before he rushed home to show his parents, getting Shadow to chuckle at what he saw. "Looks like Mikey's not the only one that got a Valentine's Day gift''. Shadow said with a smile as he had his hands in his pants' pockets, smiling at how everyone is enjoying themselves. "Shouldn't you return to Kari now''. Ignitemon said to Shadow from inside the Fusion Loader, getting a nod from Shadow, but that brought something to Shadow's mind.

"Ignitemon. Your sister isn't in my Fusion Loader, is she''. Shadow asked his Digimon if Ignitemon was in his Fusion Loader and was trying to get her hands on Beelzemon. "Yeah…she's here trying get me and spend time with Beelzemon. Huh''. Ignitemon said to his General with a nervous tone, before he was grabbed from behind and pulled somewhere else, getting Shadow to sweet drop as he could tell what happened to Ignitemon. "Sisters can be so scary sometimes, but I haven't experience that yet. Anyway, Kari should be waiting for me back home''. Shadow said to himself with a small smile, before he went to Dragon form 1 and took off into the sky to head home and get to Kari.

* * *

 **(Back at the castle of Darkness)**

Back at the castle, Kari and Ruri were now in the garden, only Kari was holding a wrapped up cake in her arms, while Ruri was just standing in front of her with her arms crossed. "Um…you sure that Shadow will like my gift for him''. Kari asked her sister-in-law again as she looked down at her gift with a nervous look, worried that Shadow won't like it. "Oh come on. You've known my brother longer then I have so you should know he'll love this. Just have some confidence in yourself''. Ruri said to her sister-in-law with a smile, knowing that her brother will enjoy this.

Kari looked at Ruri again with a nervous look, before she smiled at Ruri. "Thanks, Ruri''. Kari said to her sister-in-law with a smile, grateful for what she has done for her and for helping her feel more confidence in herself, getting Ruri to smile brightly. "Your welcome, but remember. Use protection because I don't want to be an Aunt at a young age''. Ruri said to Kari with a sneaky smile on her face, causing Kari's face to turn bright red with steam coming out of her head at what Ruri said about her and Shadow having a child. "W-W-We're too young to do that kind of thing. What do you think I am? I want to wait till I'm a little older, before I let Shadow have his way with him!''. Kari shouted out at Ruri with her eyes closed, before she brought her left hand to her mouth and eyes widen, can't believing that she just said that to Ruri and that she admitted that she wants Shadow to have his way with her.

Ruri was now smirking with an aura around her, eyes showed and star shape. "Oh ho. You're saying you want my brother to have his way with you. HAHAHAHA! You're really gonna let him touch you anyway he wants and let him even lick your chest! HAHAHAHA! Who knew you could be such a naughty girl. Hahahaha! You and my brother are way to Lovey-Dovely''. Ruri said to Kari with a smile as she burst out laughing at how Kari was willing to give herself to her brother, making Kari blush even more with more steam coming out of her face at what Ruri said.

Soon Ruri stopped laughing, with DarkWindDramon now on her right shoulder. "Well have a nice afternoon with my brother. Me and DarkWindDramon are gonna give our gifts to our interests''. Ruri said to Kari with a smile and hands crossed, feeling happy to have laughed like that. "We'll come back later, but watch my brother. Make sure that he doesn't get too hungry for some 'pussy cat''. DarkWindDramon said to Kari with a smirk as Kari blushed bright red again, making Ruri and DarkWindDramon laugh again, with Ruri turning into a Dragon form that was like Shadow's Dragon form level 1, before they took off into the sky, leaving Kari alone in the garden.

Kari continued to blush very much from what Ruri and DarkWindDramon said, before she felt a hand on her right shoulder, getting Kari to turn around to see that it was Shadow, who had a concerned look for Kari. "Kari. You okay, I heard Ruri laughing so I-''. Shadow started to speak to his wife, before Kari cut him off as she crushed her lips against his in a strong kiss, making Shadow go wide eye at the sudden kiss, before Shadow returned the kiss with his arms wrapping around Kari's waist as the two lovers enjoyed themselves.

* * *

 **(With Ruri)**

Ruri and DarkWindDramon landed in a forest not too far from the castle and began to walk to a save that was close by. "You sure that they're right here''. DarkWindDramon asked her partner if she was sure their Valentine interests are in the cave as she walked behind Ruri, who had a happy smile. "I'm sure. They sent a massage this morning, telling me where they are''. Ruri said to her partner with a smile as she continued to head towards the cave, wanting to see her love interest, getting DarkWindDramon to nod in understanding.

The two girls of Darkness then arrived at a cave and went inside to see Raiden and DarkBlazDramon inside with the two boys leaning against the wall. "Hey sweetheart''. Ruri said to Raiden with a smile, getting Raiden to turn and smile when he saw Ruri. "Hi Ruri''. Raiden said to Ruri as he got up and kissed her, with Ruri returning the kiss. The two Dragons said nothing and got into a kiss as well.

Back at Mikey's house and in Mikey's room, Mikey and Nene were lying down on the bed, with both humans naked as the day they were born, only the bed sheet was covering their lower body parts, with Nene lying down on the bed, while Mikey was hovering over her, with both humans looking at each other's eyes with love. "Are you that you want this, Nene''. Mikey said to his new lover if she was sure that she wanted this, getting Nene to smile as she placed her hands on Mikey's checks. "Yes my love. I want this. I want you to take me''. Nene said to Mikey with fear in her voice, getting Mikey to smile, before he leaned down and claimed her lips as he moved his body to make Nene his.

Meanwhile in another room of the house, Shoutmon was trying to find Lunamon who hid in here earlier and now Shoutmon was trying to find the Rabbit Digimon. "How hard is it to find a Rabbit in a room''. Shoutmon said to himself as he continued to look around the room for the rabbit Digimon, but still couldn't find her. However, suddenly something tacked Shoutmon from in front, sending the Digimon King to the ground, but felt something on his lips, making Shoutmon widen his eyes in shock as he find out that Lunamon was the cause of it. Lunamon then jumped off Shoutmon and began running down the hall again. "Catch me if you can, Shoutmon''. Lunamon called out to the Digimon King with a smile as Shoutmon got up and chased after her.

Back at the garden field of the castle of Darkness, GrimDramon and Gatomon were seating down as they watched as GrimSalamon sleep next to them, having gotten exhausted from all the fun. "She's full of energy, don't you think''. GrimDramon said to his wife with a smile as he pat GrimSalamon's head with his left claw, always loving seeing her have fun. Gatomon nodded to her husband with a smile as she watched her sleeping daughter with a smile, before she looked back at Grimdramon. "Since its Valentine's Day, I think we should have some special 'fun''. Gatomon said to her Husband with a smile, making the Dragon blush bright red at what his wife said. "But whose gonna watch GrimSalamon''. Grimdramon said to his wife with a nervous look, worried that GrimSalamon will be alone when she wakes up.

Gatomon was about to answer, when a voice was heard. "We'll take care of her''. A voice said, getting GrimDramon and Gatomon to turn to see Ignitemon and Sistermon Blanc walking up to them with both Digimon holding hands. "We'll watch GrimSalamon, while you two have some time to make sweet love''. Sistermon Blanc said to the married Digimon with a smile, wanting the two to enjoy a day together. Grimdramon and Gatomon smiled at Ignitemon and Sistermon Blanc. "Alright, but please don't give her too much sugar''. Gatomon said to the two Digimon, getting nods from them as GrimDramon and Gatomon got up and walked away to go have 'fun' in the forest so that nobody can interrupt them.

Soon Grimdramon and Gatomon stopped in a dark part of the forest, a perfect place for no one to interrupt them. "Now for us to get ready''. Gatomon said to GrimDramon with a smile, before she was covered in energy and soon digivoled into Angewomon. Grimdramon nodded to Angewomon, before energy covered him and soon he digivoled into Razordramon. Angewomon smiled at Razordramon, before she turned around, placed her hands on a tree and wiggled her ass at Razordramom. "Come and get me my handsome fierce Dragon''. Angewomon said to her husband with a smirk as Razordramon's checks turned bright red, before he placed his claws on Angewomon's hips, before he used his left claw to move Angewomon's under clothes to show her private area with Razordramon's rod coming out, before Razordramon began to thrust into Angewomon, making her moan in pleasure as the 'fun'began.

* * *

 **(At night time)**

Shadow and Kari were leaning against a tree as they looked up at the full moon, with Kari leaning her back against Shadow's body, with Shadow having his hands wrapped around Kari, with both lovers enjoying their time together. They have had a nice Valentine's Day today, they went for a walk, had their gifts together by feeding each other and went for a walk on the beach. Now the two Digidestined were just relaxing together, looking at the moon. "This was a great Valentine's day, wasn't it Shadow''. Kari said to her husband with a happy smile, which Shadow returned.

"Yeah it was, but not as wonderful as you''. Shadow said to his wife with a smile on his handsome face, getting Kari to blush at her husband's words. "Your so sweet''. Kari said to Shadow with a smile as she moved her head to give Shadow a kiss on the lips, which Shadow returned happily as a meteor shower happened in the sky as the two Digidestined continued to enjoy their time together.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. See you next time and happy late Valentine's day.**


End file.
